


Popuszczanie lejców

by tehanu



Series: Awantury i trupy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absolutely no dubcon, Arguing, BAMF John, Explicit Consent, John Watson's magical wang doesn't solve problems but talking does, John insists on adult communication in a relationship, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Safer Sex, Sherlock is not asexual he's just extrapolating from a single data point, Translation, arhuing about feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
— Tym razem wcisnąłeś do lodówki całego trupa — powiedział oskarżycielsko John. — Gdzie się podziało mleko? Resztki risotta? Mój dżem, do jasnej cholery?<br/>
Słysząc go, Sherlock otworzył oczy.<br/>
— Jako lekarz powinieneś od razu zauważyć, że mamy w lodówce tylko część trupa. Niezależnie od tego, co piszą w horrorach, rzadko się zdarza, żeby do lodówki tej wielkości wszedł cały trup. Musiałem go pokroić na kawałki, a i tak zmieściło się tylko siedem ósmych.<br/>
John zapatrzył się na sufit.<br/>
— To… wcale nie brzmi lepiej.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Loosed Reins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799184) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Droga Czytaczko, drogi Czytaczu. Jeśli odpowiadają Ci teksty, które tłumaczę, to który polski fanfik sherlockowy, najlepiej johnlockowy – polski, to jest taki, który nie był na polski tłumaczony z innego języka – podoba Ci się najbardziej?

Sherlockowi Holmesowi bez przerwy ktoś mówił, co ma robić.

Od kiedy był dzieckiem, wydawane mu polecenia pasowały na ogół do jednej z dwóch większych kategorii, a on nigdy nie zdecydował, która z nich doprowadza go do większej wściekłości. W pierwszej grupie były poważne zakazy w rodzaju „Nie daj ludziom poznać, że jesteś taki bystry, bo będą się ciebie bali”, od których dostawał szewskiej pasji. Ale była i ta druga kategoria, a w niej niedorzeczne szczególiki typu „Uśmiechaj się”, „Siedź prosto” i „Nie śmiej się z tego”, których było o tyle więcej, że może w sumie wkurzały go nawet bardziej niż te wielkie.

Sherlock, jak to Sherlock, ignorował je wszystkie zupełnie i robił, co mu się żywnie podobało. Inni ludzie mogli z tym po prostu wytrzymywać albo – w razie gdyby tego znieść nie potrafili – mogli się zwyczajnie odwalić. W ten sposób ani on nie raziłby ich, ani oni jego. Idealny układ.

Sherlock nie był jednak pewny, jaki ma stosunek do poleceń wydawanych mu przez Johna. Z jednej strony naprawdę _nie chciał_ , żeby John się odwalił. Z drugiej – ostatnim razem, kiedy robił coś, co ktoś mu kazał, tylko dlatego, że nie chciał, żeby ten ktoś odszedł, wszystko skończyło się katastrofą.

Próbował więc zmieniać w sobie tylko rzeczy nieliczne i bardzo drobne, i tylko wtedy, kiedy John nadzwyczajnie się z ich powodu złościł. W zeszłym tygodniu na przykład John wściekł się, kiedy prawie się otruł, mimo że była to ewidentnie jego wina: ten arszenik _w niczym_ nie przypominał cukru, John powinien po prostu _patrzeć_. Może Sherlock powinien też pochować gdzieś całą ziemię z doniczek, żeby John i jej nie zjadł?

W końcu Sherlock zgodził się, że nie będzie „wkładać trujących substancji do pojemników, w których wcześniej było albo może później będzie jedzenie”. Ale logicznie rzecz biorąc przewidzenie przyszłości było niewykonalne; skąd miał wiedzieć, jakie kretyńskie rzeczy John będzie w przyszłości wyczyniał z jedzeniem? Czasem facet przypominał wyjątkowo inteligentną małpę. Sherlock w myślach skorygował tę zasadę, tak że teraz brzmiała „Nie pozwolić, żeby John znajdował trujące substancje w pojemnikach, których zwyczajowo używa do przechowywania jedzenia – póki jeden z nas nie zapomni” i jak na razie ta nowa wersja sprawdzała się doskonale.

Z nagłego wdechu, jaki John wziął w kuchni, wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj jest kolejny dzień ustanawiania zasad.

— JEZU. — Dał się słyszeć głośny trzask, a potem rozzłoszczone tupanie. Sherlock nie otworzył oczu. Wiedział, że John ryknie na niego, czy je otworzy, czy nie, a przecież naprawdę miał coś ważnego do przemyślenia.

John stał nad nim i czekał, aż Sherlock da znać, że zauważył jego obecność, przez trzynaście sekund, zanim poddał się i i tak krzyknął. Nowy rekord.

— Tym razem wcisnąłeś do lodówki całego trupa — powiedział oskarżycielsko. — Gdzie się podziało mleko? Resztki risotta? Mój dżem, do jasnej cholery?

Słysząc go, Sherlock jednak otworzył oczy.

— Jako lekarz powinieneś od razu zauważyć, że mamy w lodówce tylko część trupa. Niezależnie od tego, co piszą w horrorach, rzadko się zdarza, żeby do lodówki tej wielkości wszedł cały trup. Musiałem go pokroić na kawałki, a i tak zmieściło się tylko siedem ósmych.

John zapatrzył się na sufit.

— To wcale nie brzmi lepiej.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— W takim razie będziesz musiał narzekać bardziej precyzyjnie. Wrzeszczysz na mnie, że wsadziłem do lodówki całego trupa, ale kiedy zwracam ci uwagę, że wcale tego nie zrobiłem, dalej jesteś zły. — Przechylił głowę. — Może powinieneś popracować nad umiejętnościami komunikacyjnymi.

— Tak? To pozwól, że _zakomunikuję_ ci, że lodówka jest pełniusieńka trupa i nie ma w niej miejsca na to, do czego używamy lodówek my istoty ludzkie, to jest na jedzenie — powiedział John i zacisnął wargi w cienką, wyrażającą złość linię. — To mnie denerwuje. Chciałem się napić herbaty i dokończyć risotto, zanim spędzę paskudne popołudnie, wycierając w przychodni zasmarkane nosy, a teraz nie mogę.

— Nie możesz, chyba że chcesz wyciągnąć je sobie z rur odpływowych — zgodził się Sherlock, nieporuszony. — Wylałem mleko i spuściłem twoją ukochaną mieszankę ryżową do zlewu, przypuszczając, że się zepsują, jeżeli zostawię je na blacie, a ty nie cierpisz, jak zostawiam jedzenie na wierzchu, żeby się zepsuło. Widzisz? Jednak biorę cię pod uwagę, podejmując decyzje. Mógłbyś spróbować podziękować.

John miał taką minę, jakby miał ochotę go udusić.

— Uderzysz mnie? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem Sherlock i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Czy cię… Nie, coś ty, Jezu, nie — wybąkał John i uszło z niego powietrze. — Tylko… Po prostu… proszę, zostawiaj też miejsce na jedzenie. Na górnej półce, gdzie nic na nie nie nakapie.

— Zawinąłem go w folię plastikową — zauważył Sherlock. — Nie powinien specjalnie ciec.

— Chryste — wymamrotał John i poszedł sobie, zasłaniając twarz ręką. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do pracy.

Po jakichś piętnastu minutach John wreszcie zrozumiał, jak brzmi najważniejsze pytanie, i biegiem wrócił do pokoju.

— Zaraz — krzyknął, wyhamowując z poślizgiem na zakręcie. — Siedem ósmych? Co zrobiłeś z resztą, wariacie jeden?

***

Sherlock nie zawsze ignorował ludzi, kiedy mówili mu, jak ma się zachowywać, ale spełnianie wszystkich ich życzeń było piekielnie trudne. Zawsze były jeszcze jakieś inne, tajne zasady, których nikt mu nie zdradzał, chociaż ludzie upierali się, że takich nie ma; a kiedy jak zawsze popełniał błąd i łamał jedną z nich, nagle wszystkie jego dotychczasowe wysiłki robiły się nieważne.

Kiedy był jeszcze na tyle mały, że mimo wszystko się starał, Mycroft powiedział mu, że to oznaka siły, że po każdym upadku podnosi się i próbuje dalej. Sherlock wiedział, że skoro mu się nie udaje, to jest słaby, nie silny, a potem uznał, że tą słabością jest sama chęć starania się. Gdyby rzeczywiście był silny, to nie obchodziłoby go, co o nim myślą inni; nie pozwalałby, żeby go zmieniali.

W końcu więc postanowił przestać być słaby i jak dotąd była to jego zdaniem najlepsza decyzja, jaką w życiu podjął. No cóż. Z wyjątkiem poproszenia Johna, żeby się do niego wprowadził. Ale z wyjątkiem tej – najlepsza decyzja w życiu.

Chociaż czasem się zastanawiał: John potrafił być frustrująco nieracjonalny.

— Co… Jezu Chryste… Co… — Sherlock podniósł głowę znad swojej pracy i zobaczył, jak John stoi w drzwiach. Chyba właśnie wrócił z przychodni. Kurtkę miał w ręce, usta szeroko otwarte. Sherlock poprawił na twarzy maskę i starł z gogli ochronnych skrawek wnętrzności.

— Na twoim miejscu zamknąłbym usta — poradził, wracając do pracy. — Jeszcze coś ci do nich wleci. Zawsze jest pewne niebezpieczeństwo, że zarazisz się kuru, chociaż nie napryskałem jeszcze za bardzo mózgiem.

— Co ty… Do kurwy nędzy, czy ty nam _rozbijasz w salonie młotkiem siedem ósmych trupa_?

Sherlock znów podniósł głowę, zdziwiony. Potem spojrzał na trzymany w ręce młotek i leżące mu u stóp porozbijane ludzkie szczątki.

— Czy to jedno z tych twoich pytań, które tak naprawdę znaczą co innego? Nawet przy twojej ograniczonej małpiej inteligencji powinno być jasne, co tutaj robię.

John na pół sapnął, na pół roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak, Sherlock, to było takie pytanie, które znaczy coś zupełnie innego. To pytanie miało znaczyć „Rozbijanie ludzkich szczątków tępym narzędziem gdziekolwiek u nas w mieszkaniu jest zupełnie nie do przyjęcia.” Jak wtedy, kiedy pytam „Co ty do cholery robisz?”, a znaczy to „Przestań, kurwa, ale już.”

Sherlock westchnął cierpiętniczo i przewrócił oczami.

— Rozłożyłem folię plastikową, całe mieszkanie przykryłem folią, _uwielbiasz_ folię, zawsze kiedy przeprowadzam jakiś eksperyment, gderasz o folii. To rozłożyłem folię, a ty i tak marudzisz.

John zrobił zbolałą minę.

— Wychodzę drugi raz — powiedział do sufitu — a jak wrócę, tego tu nie będzie i wszystko będzie wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak rano, kiedy wychodziłem.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Jak planujesz to osiągnąć?

John wycelował w niego palec.

— _Ty_ to zrobisz, Sherlock, i masz jakieś dwie godziny na wymyślenie, jak.

— Żądasz niemożliwego — poskarżył się Sherlock, kiedy John odwrócił się i z powrotem założył kurtkę. — Nie da się odtworzyć poprzedniej struktury kurzu.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! — zawołał John ze schodów, wychodząc.

Sherlock przez chwilę patrzył w dół schodów, potem wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do pracy. Będzie niezła awantura, kiedy za dwie godziny John wróci i zobaczy, że nic się nie zmieniło, ale tak poważnie mówiąc, dziwne było, że na coś liczył.

No ale Sherlock rzeczywiście rozłożył folię, więc może John miał odrobinę racji, myśląc, że ma jakiś wpływ na jego poczynania.

Sherlockowi nie podobało się to, jak bardzo zmienia się dla Johna – kiedy o tym myślał, czyli nie cały czas. Na ogół miał sprawę, która wymagała od niego całej jego uwagi, a kiedy był na haju unoszącej się w powietrzu adrenaliny i Johnowych pochwał, łatwo mu było zignorować tych kilka kompromisów, które podstępnie zakradły się do jego życia. Kiedy miał gorszy humor, myślał, że może powinien zmusić Johna, żeby się wyprowadził, powstrzymać to powolne osuwanie się w stronę normalności, które stawało się dla niego codziennością.

Kilka razy nawet próbował, ale John Watson ze swoją trzymaną na smyczy dzikością był _fascynujący_.

John Watson był wilkiem, udającym owczarka, ale i _zachowywał się_ jak owczarek. _Lubił_ zachowywać się jak owczarek. A kiedy musiał bronić czegoś, co uważał za swoje, i spuszczał ze smyczy swoją wilczą naturę, to po wszystkim ona zawsze zwijała się z powrotem w kłębek bez jednego skamlnięcia.

Sherlock chciał go obserwować godzinami, chciał go rozpracować, dowiedzieć się, co go napędza. Chciał (tylko przenośnie, pod żadnym pozorem dosłownie) rozciąć go, otworzyć i zobaczyć, jak działa. Sherlock nigdy nie miał ochoty ani, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie umiał panować nad swoimi demonami. John kontrolował swoje tak dokładnie, że na rozkaz warowały i aportowały.

Sherlock wiedział, że jeżeli go przepędzi, to nie będzie go mógł zatrzymać.

Więc powoli – tak powoli, że może by nie zauważył, gdyby nie to, że zauważał _wszystko_ – zaczął sprzątać nieproszony. Zaczął jadać w regularnych odstępach i sypiać w prawdziwym łóżku, często w nocy; zaczął gryźć się w język, kiedy wiedział, że w przeciwnym razie John się zdenerwuje.

To powodowało… frustrację. Ale miało swoje dobre strony. No i przecież nie zmieniał się dla nikogo innego.

 

***

 

— Może spróbuj przyhamować z dedukcjami, Sherlock, chociaż odrobinę — powiedział mu następnego dnia Lestrade. John niechętnie wybaczył mu poprzedni wieczór, bo dokończył eksperyment i pozbył się resztek trupa _i folii_ , zanim John wrócił do domu. Sherlock mówił sobie, że zrobił to, bo zgromadził już wszystkie potrzebne dane, i że i tak do tego czasu by posprzątał. Nie potrafił sam siebie nabrać. W rezultacie był nerwowy.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy — mówił Lestrade — naprawdę, ale ten świadek jest… no…

— Jak weźmiesz pod uwagę, że gdyby nie Sherlock, to Garvin Lewis nie byłby waszym świadkiem, tylko głównym podejrzanym, może lepiej weź go, jak jest — wtrącił John i Sherlock poczuł się ugłaskany. Trochę.

— Ja tylko mówię, że nie ma powodu go wkurzać, jak można by tego uniknąć — ciągnął Lestrade tonem człowieka, który wie, że i tak przegra. — Po co będziesz prowokować awanturę, jak mógłbyś po prostu…

— Nie być sobą? — dokończył za niego Sherlock, zdejmując rękawiczki. — Zdaje się, że masz tu cały budynek pracowników, którzy ani trochę nie są mną, a jednak zadzwoniłeś do mnie na komórkę i poprosiłeś o pomoc. Dziwne, żebyś chciał kogoś innego. Może to Johna szukałeś?

Lestrade spojrzał na Johna znacząco i Sherlock westchnął.

— Dobrze kombinujesz, Lestrade, ale w tej chwili John czuje się za bardzo nieswojo po twojej ostatniej prośbie, żeby skracać mi lejce dla twojej wygody, nawet jeżeli tak naprawdę to potajemnie się z tobą zgadza. Nie przejmuj się, przy jakiejś innej okazji jeszcze na pewno spróbuje nade mną zapanować. — John posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie i Sherlock uśmiechnął się, pokazując same zęby. — No, to chodźmy.

John poszedł za nim korytarzem.

— Nie próbuję nad tobą panować — powiedział cicho.

Sherlock zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a kiedy John potknął się, żeby na niego nie wpaść, popatrzył na niego z góry. Stał nieprzyjemnie blisko – na tym etapie ludzie zwykle się cofali. Mała odległość między nimi zmusiła też Johna do zadarcia głowy, jeśli chciał podtrzymać kontakt wzrokowy, a to nigdy nie robiło mu dobrze na ego.

Sherlock przyjrzał się uważnie przegrupowującemu siły Johnowi, trochę zirytowany, że ten nie zrejterował.

— To jak byś to nazwał? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem. — Kiedy mówisz mi, gdzie mam zabrać eksperyment albo kiedy grać na skrzypcach? Kiedy mówisz mi, żebym nie skanował ci siostry alkoholiczki i był milszy dla Lestrade’a?

— Ja to nazywam naleganiem, żebyś traktował z szacunkiem rzeczy, na których mi zależy, bo większość z nich mamy wspólnych — sprzeciwił się John, a Sherlock prychnął, odwrócił się i ruszył dalej korytarzem. — Nazywam to nierobieniem z siebie _zupełnej_ wycieraczki.

— Hmm, ciekawe. Czyli zjeżyłeś się, kiedy Lestrade chciał, żebym „przyhamował” z tym, co we mnie lubisz, ale to, czego we mnie nie lubisz, się nie liczy? Czy po prostu chodziło o to, jak się wyraził?

John milczał przez chwilę.

— Wiesz, że to nie tak, Sherlock.

— Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że to nie tak. — Sherlock zatrzymał się w drzwiach i zmrużył oczy. — Więc w tych przypadkach chodzi o szacunek dla ciebie i twoich rzeczy. Co z uwagami w rodzaju „Nie teraz, Sherlock”, „Nie popisuj się, Sherlock” i wszystkimi tymi „Sherlock, nie możesz sobie ot, tak po prostu to czy tamto…”? — zapytał śpiewnie, przedrzeźniająco. Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do środka.

— Kurde, Sherlock, ja nie… — John przestał zaprzeczać, kiedy zobaczył Garvina, zdecydowany zachować profesjonalizm. Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

— Ach, Garvin. Przyszliśmy porozmawiać z tobą o morderstwie. Wiesz, tym, co to go nie popełniłeś, nie tych czterech pozostałych, co to myślisz, że nikt o nich nie wie.

John zakrył twarz rękami; od tego momentu było już tylko gorzej, aż wreszcie Garvin wstał i rzucił się na detektywa. Sherlock spokojniutko zrobił krok do tyłu, a John cisnął wszystkimi stoma kilogramami napastnika o betonową podłogę, wykręcił mu rękę do tyłu i mocno wbił kolano w plecy. Użył też przy tym większej przemocy niż zwykle – pewnie wyładowywał frustrację, wywołaną ich awanturą.

— Ty ciulu! — wydarł się na niego Garvin; jednocześnie do pomieszczenia wpadła policja. — Jak się następnym razem zobaczymy, to cię, kurwa, wybebeszę! Nie będziesz miał zawsze obok swojego kochasia!

— Tak, bardzo sprytnie, groź mi w pokoju pełnym funkcjonariuszy policji — powiedział leniwie Sherlock. — Trzęsę się ze strachu.

— Powiedziałeś, że to nie morderca — warknął Lestrade zza rzucającego przekleństwa przestępcy Lestrade, usiłując go skuć, podczas gdy on rzucał się i wrzeszczał.

— Powiedziałem, że to nie _wasz_ morderca — poprawił go znudzonym tonem Sherlock, zagłuszając krzyki. — I tobie, i Johnowi przydałoby się popracować nad umiejętnościami komunikacyjnymi.

— Zanim łaskawie zajrzałeś, prawie go wypuściliśmy! — zawołał z irytacją Lestrade. W tym momencie Garvinowi się poszczęściło i udało mu się uwolnić jedną rękę, przy czym prawie dał Lestrade’owi w szczękę. Lestrade złapał ją i przycisnął ją z całej siły do stołu. — Nie możesz zatajać dowodów na wypadek, jakbyś chciał mnie nimi później wkurzyć, Sherlock!

— Przecież nie kombinowałbym aż tak! — odparł pogardliwie Sherlock. — To po prostu sprawa języka. Nawet gdybym chciał mieć zapas rzeczy, którymi mógłbym cię w przyszłości zdenerwować, na wypadek gdybym akurat był zły, nie sądzę, żeby mi się udało coś odłożyć, tak często ty i twój zespół doprowadzacie mnie do furii.

Słysząc go, Lestrade uniósł brwi.

— Nie w humorze, co? — zapytał.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wyszedł po królewsku.

— Zadzwoń do mnie, Lestrade, jak znajdziesz te ciała, które on ma w mieszkaniu, a on nabierze ochoty do rozmowy o zainteresowaniach kolegów.

 

***

 

— John, nie możesz po prostu bić człowieka, aż ci powie, co zrobił. W tym interesie mówimy na to „wymuszone zeznania” — darł się Lestrade — a takie są w sądzie _zupełnie_ niedopuszczalne.

Garvin wyśpiewał w końcu policji, co wiedział o swoim przyjacielu-mordercy, Artisie Wrede, a Sherlock wpakował się do sprawy, jak tylko wymyślił, gdzie Wrede spędza czas. John zabrał się oczywiście razem z nim. Po energicznym pościgu przez jakąś halę magazynową (jakoś takie rzeczy zawsze działy się w jakimś magazynie) Wrede wyskoczył zza rogu, rzucił się na Sherlocka i zaczął wcierać mu twarz w bruk – przyjemne to to nie było – wciskając mu w kark lufę pistoletu. Spodziewał się, że John zatrzyma się i wysłucha jego gróźb, ale John nawet nie zwolnił, tylko wpadł prosto na niego, ładując mu w splot słoneczny zdrowe ramię.

Potem, jak by to ujęła Donovan, John zaczął bić podejrzanego, aż posypały się z niego cukierki, a nie był nawet zdyszany. Sherlock był zachwycony i całkiem wybaczył mu incydent z siedmioma ósmymi trupa.

— To przesłuchajcie go sobie później, jak będzie bezpiecznie oddzielony od Johna jakąś ścianą — poradził Lestrade’owi, udając brak zainteresowania. — My już złapaliśmy wam mordercę; teraz mamy jeszcze wyciągnąć z niego nadające się do użytku zeznania? Jest może w twojej pracy coś, co faktycznie robisz sam?

John parsknął i zrobił zawstydzoną minę.

— Och, na miłość boską — mruknął Lestrade.

— Mam ci jeszcze sznurówki zawiązać? A co z grzywką? Bo trzeba podciąć — ciągnął Sherlock. John spróbował spojrzeć na niego groźnie, ale mu się nie udało.

— Przestań, Sherlock, jesteśmy na miejscu zbrodni, a ja właśnie zaatakowałem człowieka — wydusił, zaczynając chichotać. — Nie doprowadzaj mnie do śmiechu tak przy Gregu!

— Pobiłeś go do nieprzytomności, nie ma wszystkich zębów — oświadczył ze złością Lestrade. — Więc rzeczywiście lepiej się, kurde, nie śmiej!

— Daj spokój, Lestrade, to była od początku do końca samoobrona. — Sherlock nonszalancko zbył go machnięciem ręki. — John był zmuszony mnie bronić.

— Coś takiego? Facet agresywnie na ciebie krwawił, tak?

John spuścił twarz, ukrył ją w dłoniach i zrobił się czerwony; ramiona mu się trzęsły. Sherlockowi też nie udało się powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

— Na pewno zadawał Johnowi poważne obrażenia w kłykcie.

John zaczął parskać; teraz rozpaczliwie próbował przestać. Lestrade uniósł ręce na znak, że ma ich dość.

— Pewnie powinienem się cieszyć, że nie wypadł z okna, co? Dobra, wynoście się, zanim zacznę wykonywać swój zawód i jako policjant aresztuję was obu za uzurpowanie sobie kompetencji policji w połączeniu ze stosowaniem przemocy. I, John — dodał — opanuj się następnym razem. Jak pójdziesz siedzieć, nie będzie komu zapanować nad tym szaleńcem, choćby trochę zapanować.

John przestał chichotać i zrobił zażenowaną minę, a Sherlockowi zniknął z twarzy uśmiech. Przechylił głowę i odmaszerował bez słowa, a John musiał za nim biec.

 

* * *

 

Uwaga Autorki:

Nie martwcie się, w późniejszych rozdziałach będzie seks. Obiecuję. Ale w tym rozdziale niestety tylko awantury i trupy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Całą drogę taksówką do domu Sherlock przesiedział w zagniewanym milczeniu, co dało Johnowi czas na to, żeby samemu się nakręcić i do poczucia winy, które miał, dołożyć własną złość. Sherlock pomyślał, że może byłoby lepiej, gdyby zamiast tego dokończyli awanturę na miejscu zbrodni, zanim obaj doprowadzą się, dusząc w sobie emocje, do stanu, w którym gotowi będą wybuchnąć, każdy z poczuciem, że ma świętą rację, ale John nie cierpiał publicznego robienia scen. Kolejna zmiana, którą wprowadził w sobie Sherlock. No, to teraz obaj byli gotowi się pokłócić.

To rzadko dobrze się kończyło. Inteligentnie byłoby odłożyć to do rana, więc Sherlock raz jeszcze zmienił dla Johna swoje zachowanie i skierował kroki do siebie do pokoju.

— O, czyli chcesz to tak po prostu zostawić, tak? Odmaszerować do siebie, a mnie zignorować?

Odwracając się, żeby spojrzeć na Johna, Sherlock zadbał o to, żeby jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała.

— Będziesz na mnie wrzeszczeć i wyznaczać mi jeszcze więcej granic, ustanawiać następne zasady, których mam przestrzegać, a ja ci się odwrzasnę i powiem ci, co sobie możesz z tymi zasadami zrobić, zapewne dość nieuprzejmie. Ty będziesz zły, ja będę zły i wcale nie będzie lepiej. Nie wyobrażam sobie nic, na co miałbym mniejszą ochotę, więc idę zamiast tego do łóżka. Dobranoc. — I odwrócił się.

— Ani się, kurwa, waż mnie z tym zostawiać! — John walnął ręką w stół w kuchni, aż zagrzechotały zostawione na nim przez Sherlocka żaroodporne szklane naczynia. Plecy miał wyprostowane, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści, twarz pełną napięcia. I nie patrzył na Sherlocka.

Och.

John naprawdę był nieźle wkurzony. Powinno to być oczywiste, ale Sherlock miał myśli zajęte czym innym.

Nie był po prostu zły; czuł się zraniony.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żebym prosił o tak wiele, Sherlock, domagając się, żebyś poszedł na jakiś kompromis, żebyś trochę pomyślał! Jak oczekuję, że nie będziesz wyrzucał moich rzeczy do śmieci, bo ci przeszkadzają, ani doprowadzał przy mnie mojej siostry do płaczu, to to nie jest próba _zapanowania_ nad tobą! Jak usiłuję ułatwić ci kontakty z innymi ludźmi, zwłaszcza jeśli nikt cię jeszcze dzięki temu nie aresztował ani nie dał nożem w brzuch, to to nie jest _tresura_! Jak robię takie rzeczy, to to jest, do jasnej cholery, _partnerowanie_ ci, robienie rzeczy i rozwiązywanie problemów, z którymi ty sobie nie radzisz!

Sherlock obrócił się z powrotem w jego stronę i zrobił to powoli, ale potem trzasnął drzwiami do swojego pokoju tak nagle i z taką siłą, że John podskoczył.

— Może zapomniałeś, ale zanim się wprowadziłeś, radziłem sobie _doskonale_ , John — wysyczał, ściszając niebezpiecznie głos — i wprawdzie nie chcę, żebyś się wyprowadzał, ale i zupełnie _nie potrzebuję_ , żebyś po mnie sprzątał jak po przejściu huraganu. A już na pewno nie musisz się przy mnie plątać, żeby wygładzać piórka, które ja innym stroszę. Co mnie obchodzi, co o mnie myśli zgraja idiotów?

— Nie chcesz, żebym się wyprowadzał? No założę się, że nie! — John się roześmiał, a Sherlock zacisnął pięści. — Kto by po tobie zbierał rzeczy z podłogi? Kto by zauważał, że przyszły rachunki, pilnował, żebyś coś zjadł, i, kurde, odbierał za ciebie komórkę, kiedy za bardzo jesteś zajęty podniosłymi dedukcjami wielkiej wagi, żeby sobie sięgnąć do własnej kieszeni?

— _Nie potrzebuję twojego sprzątania!_ — krzyknął Sherlock. — Sprzątasz _dla siebie_ , nie _dla mnie_! Nie udawaj, że robisz mi przysługę, przeszkadzając mi w pracy i psując mi precyzyjny układ papierów, bo „Jak coś jest na podłodze, Sherlock, to znaczy, że nie jest poukładane!” Ale ja z tym wytrzymuję i wytrzymuję z tymi protekcjonalnymi uśmieszkami, które wymieniasz za moimi plecami z innymi takimi małostkowymi prostaczkami jak ty. Wytrzymuję z tym, że wmuszasz mi jedzenie, zawsze kiedy _ty_ jesteś głodny, i zawracasz mi głowę spaniem, kiedy _to ty_ jesteś zmęczony! Więc mi tu nie udawaj, Johnie Watson, że to wszystko dla mnie.

— Wytrzymujesz z tym, co? Ciekawe, w życiu bym nie powiedział, że awantury, obrażanie się i napady szału to „wytrzymywanie” z czymś! Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyś był równie _taktowny_ , kiedy przy każdej okazji obrażasz moją inteligencję i narzekasz na wszystko, co zrobię! Sherlock, ustępuję ci we wszystkim. Dupa tam, _dla ciebie_ ze wszystkiego _rezygnuję_! Nie mogę zatrzymać przy sobie dziewczyny, ledwo udaje mi się zachować pracę, a już na pewno nie mogę się spotykać z żadnymi innymi przyjaciółmi!

— _Nie masz_ żadnych innych przyjaciół! — warknął Sherlock i jeszcze zanim te słowa padły, zrozumiał, że to był błąd. Ręce mu drgnęły, jakby chciał dotknąć ust, ale powstrzymał się. Nieważne, jak straszną rzecz powiedział, nie będzie zasłaniał ust jak dziecko, przyłapane przez matkę na powtarzaniu przekleństw.

John zrobił kolejno minę wstrząśniętą, skrzywdzoną, smutną – i wściekłą.

— A czyja to, kurwa, wina? — rozdarł się. — Za każdym razem, jak próbuję się z którymś umówić na piwo, coś ci niespodziewanie wypada i rozpaczliwie potrzebujesz, żebym podał ci coś, co leży trzy metry od ciebie!

Sherlock wiedział, że powinien się zamknąć, przeprosić, _przestać_ , ale słowa same się z niego wylewały. Jakby sam sobie wyrwał lejce z rąk.

— Nigdy nie miałeś przyjaciół! — krzyknął, podchodząc bliżej i zmuszając Johna, żeby się cofnął. Tylko że John nie ustąpił mu pola, co sprawiło, że znaleźli się blisko siebie, niewiarygodnie blisko, nachylając się ku sobie mimo podniesionych głosów. — Nie jesteś normalny, udajesz tylko normalnego i zawierasz znajomości, nie przyjaźnie. Nie wracałbyś do domu, żeby mi coś podać, gdybyś faktycznie chciał zostać, gdzie jesteś; na to jesteś o wiele za bardzo uparty. Nie, przychodzisz, bo chcesz, bo ciebie normalni ludzie _też nudzą_! Sam chcesz zrobić wszystko, do czego cię jakoby „zmuszam”, więc nie zwalaj tego _na mnie_.

— Sam chcę? _Chcę_ zrazić do siebie każdą kobietę, z którą idę na randkę, _chcę_ zniszczyć każdy aspekt mojego życia, który nie jest bezpośrednio związany z tobą? _Chcę_ zrezygnować _ze wszystkiego_ i mieszkać w domu wariatów z facetem, który podkrada mi rzeczy i zanurza je w kwasie, żeby zobaczyć, co zrobią? Który nie chce spotkać się ze mną w pół drogi w żadnej sprawie, który wszystko, co dla niego robię, widzi jako manipulowanie nim, i który ma mi za złe, że codziennie pilnuję, żeby go nie załatwili na ulicy?

Sherlock był taki wkurwiony, że ledwo widział. Na dłoniach będzie miał sińce od zaciskania ich w pięści i trzymania po bokach ugiętego w pasie ciała, żeby nie złapać Johna za gardło. Zniżył głos do szeptu.

— Skoro tak ci się nie podoba, to co tu jeszcze robisz? — spytał bezgłośnie. John wyglądał, jakby dostał w twarz.

Stali w milczeniu.

— Może faktycznie nie powinno mnie tu być — powiedział po chwili cicho John. — Może powinienem czasem zrozumieć aluzję.

— Nie — wyrwało się Sherlockowi, który poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze. Źle zrobił, że nie poszedł prosto do siebie. Co za katastrofa. — Zaczekaj. Nie to miałem na myśli — rozpaczliwie spróbował ratować sytuację.

John pokręcił głową – lakonicznie, zdecydowanie. Ze zmęczeniem. Potarł ręką twarz.

— Nie, Sherlock. Jestem całkiem pewny, że powiedziałeś dokładnie to, co miałeś na myśli. — Westchnął. Gniew już mu przeszedł – wilk zwinął się z powrotem w kłębek, zostawiając po sobie tylko ból. Sherlocka ścisnęło w piersi; ciężko mu się oddychało.

— Nie chciałem powiedzieć, że masz się wyprowadzić. Tego bym w życiu nie powiedział — wychrypiał.

— Pierdolisz — powiedział mu John. — Będziesz zachwycony. I tak nigdy nie robisz, co ci powiem, ale jak mnie nie będzie, to nie będziesz też musiał tego słuchać ani się na to skarżyć.

— Głupi jakiś jesteś, czy co? — zapytał go zdezorientowany Sherlock. — Przecież robię _wszystko_ , co mi mówisz. _Wściec_ się można. Gdybym tego nie robił, to rzeczywiście byś się wyprowadził, więc _bez przerwy_ podporządkowuję się twoim niedorzecznym zasadom! — Sherlock roześmiał się i odwrócił, wreszcie odrywając od boków ręce, którymi teraz przeczesał włosy. — Chodzę spać, kiedy mi każesz, jem, kiedy mi każesz, przepraszam, bo jak tego nie robię, to chodzisz obrażony, gryzę się w język, rozkładam folię, zostawiam półkę w lodówce i na każdym kroku się ograniczam, żebyś się nie wyprowadził, a ty nawet tego nie widzisz! Tylko żądasz i żądasz, ja zmieniam się i zmieniam, a ty nawet tego nie dostrzegasz! A potem się na mnie wściekasz, że _nie robię dla ciebie jeszcze więcej_.

John wyglądał na wykończonego.

— Wcale nie…

— Nasi klienci patrzą _na ciebie_ , kiedy pracuję, policjanci patrzą _na ciebie_ , kiedy zrobię coś, co im się nie podoba – rezygnuję _ze wszystkiego, z czego się da_ , i wszyscy o tym _wiedzą_! Wiesz, u kogo jeszcze szukali kiedyś pomocy, kiedy chcieli, żebym zachowywał się inaczej?

— Przecież nie…

— U _Mycrofta_. Dedukuj, John, jestem pewny, że nawet ty dasz radę: jak zareagowałem na _jego_ interwencje? A jednak dalej tu jestem, mieszkam z tobą, pracuję z tobą, bo jesteś ważniejszy niż to, że pozwalam jakimś cieniutkim, ograniczonym umysłowo idiotom zmieniać mnie w coś bardziej dla nich strawnego, ty jesteś, a mój własny brat nie był. _Jeżeli to nie jest ustępstwo, to co nim, na boga, jest?_

John nie odpowiedział. Przez kilka minut stali tak, patrząc jeden na drugiego, po czym Sherlock odwrócił się, zniknął u siebie w pokoju i głośno zatrzasnął drzwi.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock wychynął następnego dnia rano z pokoju po całej nocy, spędzonej na atakowaniu swoich rzeczy, wściekaniu się i wyciskaniu ze skrzypiec jakichś straszliwych dźwięków, z zadowoleniem, ale i zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że John jeszcze nie zniknął.

John siedział przy stole nad kubkiem wystygłej herbaty, gapiąc się w nią zamiast ją pić. Widać było, że czekał. Sherlock przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy by tak z czystej złośliwości nie odwrócić się i nie wyjść, ale stłumił tę myśl i usiadł naprzeciwko.

— Chcesz, żebym przestał? — zapytał go John, jak zawsze wprost. Sherlock otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale John wszedł mu w słowo. — Nie wtedy, kiedy dotyczy mnie to bezpośrednio. Zdecydowanie mam prawo mówić ci, jak wolno ci mnie traktować, a jeśli to ci się nie podoba, sam się możesz wyprowadzić.

Na chwilę Sherlocka rozbolał brzuch, ale John szybko przeszedł do następnej kwestii.

— Chodzi mi o to: czy chcesz, żebym przestał mówić ci, że coś jest „nie tak”? Żebym przestał łagodzić konflikty między tobą a innymi? Nie mów bezmyślnie „tak”, Sherlock, zwłaszcza że jeśli powiesz „tak”, to czasem będę musiał wziąć stronę kogoś innego, a nie twoją. Jak obrazisz dziewczynę, z którą jestem na randce, to zamiast powiedzieć ci po prostu, żebyś przestał, będę musiał cię opieprzyć. Są takie sytuacje, w których nie będę mógł po prostu powiedzieć „Ja się w to nie wtrącam”.

— Mógłbyś przestać chodzić na randki — zauważył Sherlock.

John prychnął.

— Jasne. Chyba śnisz. Zresztą to nie rozwiązałoby problemu, a tylko ominęło jakąś jego część bokiem. Nie mogę stawać po twojej stronie, Sherlock, kiedy nie masz racji.

— Myślałem, że to na tym polega bycie komuś oddanym — wyrwało się Sherlockowi, który zaraz zacisnął mocno wargi. Głupota. _Głupota_.

John posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, ale pokręcił głową.

— Nie na tym — powiedział tylko i tak to zostawił. Westchnął. — To jak? Mam przestać? Wydaje mi się, że to, co robię, pomaga, i że ty o tym wiesz. Myślę, że ułatwia ci to pracę i że to dlatego trzymasz mnie przy sobie.

— To nie dlatego — wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock — trzymam cię przy sobie. — John odczekał chwilę, ale Sherlock nie wyjaśnił, o co mu chodziło, tylko odwrócił wzrok. John skinął głową.

— Dobra, w takim razie to tylko jeden z powodów.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Nie był pewny, co powie, jeśli otworzy usta, więc tylko gwałtownie pokiwał głową, wzrok dalej trzymając odwrócony. Najgorsze było to, że John miał rację: jego interwencje rzeczywiście wszystko ułatwiały. Sherlock pozwalał, żeby świat go zmieniał; nie chciał tego robić, ale to tak bardzo wszystko ułatwiało.

John powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc, upił łyk swojej zimnej herbaty, żeby pokryć milczenie, i powiedział:

No. Zastanów się nad tym. Znaczy — uśmiechnął się, szeroko, ale ze smutkiem — proszę cię, żebyś się nad tym zastanowił. A tymczasem postaram się tego unikać. Okej?

— Zgoda — odpowiedział Sherlock ze wzrokiem wbitym w blat stołu, a John kiwnął mu głową z sympatią i wstał, żeby zacząć zbierać się do pracy.

 

***

 

— Wiem, co sobie myślisz — powiedział do niego cicho John następnego dnia, kiedy patrzyli, jak kolejna podejrzana-i-lub-świadek szlocha, przyciskając do piersi doniczkę z trawą ozdobną, a Lestrade próbuje ją uspokoić na tyle, żeby dała radę mówić. Znalazła ciało, kiedy rozkładała te trawy w okolicznym biurowcu, wpadła w histerię na długo przed przyjazdem policji i widać było, że prędko się nie uspokoi. — To bardzo zły pomysł. Możesz ją sterroryzować i wycisnąć z niej uczciwą odpowiedź, ale wtedy już nigdy nic więcej z niej nie wydostaniesz, a wszyscy tutaj cię za to znienawidzą.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z ponurą złością. Morderstwo było interesująco podobne do poprzedniego, mimo że był _pewny_ , że poprawnie wskazał zabójcę. Nie miał czasu przejmować się chaotycznymi, mokrymi emocjami ludzi, którzy go w najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodzili.

— Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć, co chciałem zrobić? Poza tym zdawało mi się, że postanowiłeś przestać.

— Jesteś ekspertem od prawie wszystkiego, ale ja jestem ekspertem od Sherlocka Holmesa — odpowiedział spokojniutko John. — Wiem dokładnie, co myślisz, i mówię ci, że to bardzo zły pomysł. Zresztą powiedziałem, że będę unikał mówienia ci, co masz robić, nie że przestanę być twoim przyjacielem i partnerem. Dostarczam ci danych; ty możesz zrobić, co chcesz. Ale jeśli zachowasz się jak kutas, to ona przestanie mówić, a ty narobisz sobie wrogów.

Sherlock nieufnie przechylił głowę.

— Zakładałem, że jeśli przestaniesz, to po to, żeby mi udowodnić, jaki się ze mnie zrobi przerażający fajtłapa, jak tylko pozbawisz mnie rzekomo zdolnej działać cuda podpory, jaką jest twój emocjonalny wgląd w sytuację, w nadziei że zrozumiem, jaki błąd popełniłem, i zacznę cię pokornie błagać, żebyś znowu zaczął się wtrącać. Myliłem się?

John przewrócił oczami.

— To nie jest gra na punkty, Sherlock. Czego byś się nie naoglądał w tych koszmarnych serialach, które puszczają w ciągu dnia, a na które sobie lubisz pokrzyczeć, związki oparte na manipulacji i na tym, że ktoś ma zawsze rację, nie funkcjonują za dobrze.

Sherlock wykrzywił usta.

— Ależ ja _mam_ zawsze rację — skłamał bezczelnie i John się roześmiał.

— No, to świetnie, że ja nie muszę, nie? — powiedział, włożył ręce do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka, który dalej przeszukiwał w pałacu myśli szufladę pod hasłem „związek”. Teoretycznie mogło ono oznaczać „związek międzyludzki” i można go było użyć na określenie relacji z przyjacielem czy kolegą z pracy, ale w praktyce kiedy ktoś mówił „jesteśmy w związku”, to miał na myśli coś innego. Prawda?

Sherlock przyjrzał się Johnowi surowo, po czym podszedł do kobiety.

Powstrzymywał się od doprowadzenia jej do łez przez co najmniej dziesięć minut dłużej, niż pierwotnie planował. Kiedy później Lestrade na niego za to nakrzyczał i popatrzył z bezradną irytacją na Johna, Sherlock drgnął nerwowo, ale John uniósł tylko ręce i powiedział:

— Nie patrz na mnie, to nie ja doprowadziłem ci świadka do płaczu.

— Ale ten potwór tylko ciebie słucha — poskarżył się Lestrade. Sherlock się zjeżył, ale John tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął komórkę, najwyraźniej uznając rozmowę za zakończoną.

Lestrade zrobił krzywą minę.

— To ma być kara dla mnie za coś? Dalej jesteś zły za to, co się działo przy sprawie Wrede’a?

— Słuchaj — powiedział John, nie podnosząc wzroku — jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Sherlock doprowadzał ci nerwowych świadków do płaczu, a za każdym razem, kiedy go ściągasz, żeby porozmawiał z takim świadkiem, on tak właśnie robi, to go nie ściągaj, to nie będą ci płakać.

— A ja chcę, żeby Sherlock przesłuchiwał mi świadków, ale nie doprowadzał ich do płaczu — powiedział mu kwaśno Lestrade. — I co, jakieś propozycje?

— Już ci mówiłem, że nie jestem twoim psem, Lestrade — przerwał im Sherlock — a John zdecydowanie nie jest moim treserem. Nie możesz tak po prostu wyznaczać mu celów tresury i oczekiwać, że jak następnym razem zajrzysz, co u nas słychać, będę chodził przy nodze.

Lestrade obrzucił ich obu wzrokiem.

— Aha — powiedział. — Czyli to nie o mnie chodzi. Pokłóciliśmy się troszkę, co?

Teraz już John podniósł głowę i popatrzył ponuro, a Sherlock jęknął z irytacji i odmaszerował.

 

***

 

— John — odezwał się późnym wieczorem tego samego dnia Sherlock, podszedł za blisko do współlokatora i prawie nad nim zawisł.

John podniósł wzrok znad gazety; kubek z herbatą miał w połowie drogi do ust.

— Mhm?

— No, ja – ty – bo. — Sherlock wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, zrobił w tył zwrot, poszedł do siebie do pokoju i zamknął drzwi.

John gapił się za nim, zapomniawszy o herbacie, tak zdumiony, że szczęka mu dosłownie opadła.

Drzwi się otworzyły, Sherlock majestatycznie wszedł z powrotem do salonu, stanął przed zdezorientowanym Johnem na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i oświadczył:

— Dzisiaj. To, co powiedziałeś do Lestrade’a. To było miłe. Dziękuję.

Całe szczęście, pomyślał z irytacją Sherlock, że John nie upił jednak herbaty, bo wybuchając śmiechem, wyplułby ją prosto na niego. Pokryty śliną i gorącą herbatą, Sherlock na pewno byłby jeszcze bardziej zły.

— Jeśli tak będziesz reagował na podziękowania, John, postaram się więcej tego nie robić — powiedział marudnym tonem. John tymczasem dalej chichotał bez opamiętania, rozchlapując napój, kiedy go niezgrabnie odstawiał na stół, i bezradnie kuląc się ze śmiechu.

— Nie, nie, poczekaj — udało mu się wydyszeć. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Sherlocka i zamachał nią bez większego efektu. — Przepraszam, już przestaję, już… — Spojrzał na twarz Sherlocka, urwał i znów zaczął się zaśmiewać.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego lodowato, jak umiał najlepiej, i odwrócił się, żeby wyjść, też oczywiście po królewsku.

— Nie. Czekaj. Naprawdę przepraszam, poważnie — wydusił z siebie John, łapiąc Sherlocka za łokieć, żeby go zatrzymać. — To przez tę eskalację suspensu. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. — John był zgięty wpół, ocierał łzy z oczu i dalej się cicho śmiał i jego wytłumaczenie nie zrobiło na Sherlocku żadnego wrażenia. Wreszcie wziął głęboki oddech i stanął prosto ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy, a Sherlock trochę się odprężył.

John podniósł rękę, złapał go za tył głowy, mimo jego lekkiego oporu przyciągnął go do siebie, tak że zetknęli się czołami, i powiedział:

— Miałeś rację. Owszem, uważam, że traktujesz mnie jak służbę, i dalej będę na ciebie wrzeszczał, kiedy umoczysz mi buty w ludzkiej krwi, ale nie powinienem zachowywać się przy wszystkich jak twoja niańka. Przepraszam. — Po czym puścił Sherlocka, trzepnął go w ramię, z powrotem usiadł i – wciąż się uśmiechając – rozłożył gazetę.

Sherlock wbił w niego wzrok.

— Co? — spytał dopiero po chwili John, i znów popatrzył na niego. — Mam coś na twarzy?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował do kuchni, gdzie podniósł raban, trzaskając garnkami i tłukąc porcelanę.

— Nie wybrudź niczym babeczek — zawołał za nim z roztargnieniem John. — Pani Hudson dopiero co je dzisiaj upiekła. I nie zbij tym razem żadnego mojego kubka.

Sherlock go zignorował, a John wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk herbaty.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Jak zaczynałam pisać rozdział trzeci, nie pamiętałam, którędy ma biec fabuła, więc zajrzałam do pliku z planem tekstu, który sobie przygotowałam na początku, i przeczytałam w nim co następuje

  * Sherlock i John się kłócą
  * Sherlock i John się godzą i obaj coś w sobie zmieniają
  * potem się całują i ewentualnie kochają



DZIĘKI, MOJE PRZESZŁE JA. To jest streszczenie praktycznie wszystkich fanfików johnlockowych od początku świata. PRZESZŁE JA, ŻADNEGO Z CIEBIE POŻYTKU. Planując teraz ten rozdział od początku, uwzględnię o wiele więcej szczegółów.


	3. Chapter 3

W każdej sprawie kryminalnej, każdej zagadce był taki moment  _aha_ , kiedy nagle dowody i poszlaki nabierały tak oczywistego sensu, stawały się tak jasne, że Sherlock wręcz umierał ze wstydu na myśl, ile czasu zajęło mu dojście do tego. Ostatni kawałek układanki trafiał na swoje miejsce i wszystko inne zaczynało idealnie do siebie pasować: wszystkie te strzępki danych, które zgromadził, nie zdając sobie jeszcze sprawy z ich znaczenia, łączyły się w jedną bezbłędnie spójną całość.

Tym razem ostatnim kawałkiem była dyskusja, którą odbyli w zeszłym tygodniu, i nagle do Sherlocka dotarło, że John go _bez przerwy_ dotyka.

Dlaczego na uświadomienie sobie tego potrzebował aż tyle czasu? Sherlock nie miał najmniejszego wyczucia, jeśli chodzi o granice przestrzeni osobistej; musiał się ich uczyć z takim samym wytężonym wysiłkiem, z jakim uczył się wszystkich rzeczy, których potrzebował do pracy. Powinien był jednak wcześniej zauważyć, że John takie granice ma; prawda była taka, że granice przestrzeni osobistej Johna obejmowały _zdumiewająco_ duży obszar. Po prostu nie miał ich nigdy, kiedy naruszającą je osobą był Sherlock.

— Nie chcę z tobą spać — powiedział surowym tonem do Johna, patrząc na niego wilkiem z kanapy.

John siedział w swoim fotelu z talerzykiem herbatników i książką. Słysząc go, ledwo podniósł wzrok.

— W takim razie skreślę z listy rzeczy do zrobienia seks z szalonym współlokatorem — odpowiedział, wyraźnie nie zwracając tak naprawdę uwagi na to, o czym mówią.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie wziąłeś mnie poważnie — zarzucił mu i usiadł bardziej prosto.

Sherlock już to kiedyś przerabiał. Niewinne dotknięcia zdarzały się niepostrzeżenie coraz częściej, po czym zaczynało się dotykanie bardziej… inwazyjne. Stopniowo. Pomalutku coraz częściej, coraz bardziej. Za pierwszym razem był nawet trochę ciekawy; teraz już nie. Ale chciałby, żeby John z nim został, chciałby, żeby Johnowi było dobrze, więc w końcu spróbowałby sam siebie przekonać, że pewno nie będzie _aż tak_ źle. Podobnie jak za pierwszym razem.

I podobnie jak za pierwszym razem okazałoby się, że nie miał racji.

Byłoby nieprzyjemnie i nudno i niezależnie od tego, jakim dobrym Sherlock był kłamcą, John prędzej czy później by się zorientował i byłby zły _na niego_ , co by było zupełnie niesprawiedliwe, ale całkiem do przewidzenia: pod pewnymi względami John był niestety bardzo podobny do normalnych ludzi. Wtedy by odszedł, czego by mu Sherlock nie zaproponował i nie obiecał, a do tego czasu Sherlock musiałby znosić nudę, bolesne otarcia i niejaką irytację tym, jakie to wszystko mokre, śliskie i brudne.

Dalej nie rozumiał, dlaczego postawa „będę uprawiał z tobą seks, mimo że nie mam na to ochoty, bo chcę, żebyś ze mną został” nie jest postrzegana jako bezinteresowny, szczodry gest, którym przecież _wyraźnie_ była, ale nie miał na to wpływu. Miał za to wpływ na kurs, którym płynęli, póki co równie wyraźnie zapowiadający zderzenie z górą lodową.

John wcale się nie przejął; oczy dalej miał utkwione w książce.

— Nie powiedziałeś mi tak naprawdę nic nowego, Sherlock; mówiłeś, że poślubiłeś swoją pracę, prawie od razu po tym, jak się poznaliśmy. A zresztą ja nie jestem gejem, czyli sprawy nie ma. Więc nie — wyjaśnił, sięgając po kolejnego herbatnika — raczej nie wyskoczę z wrażenia z fotela.

Sherlock prychnął i dał się odciągnąć od kwestii, od której zaczął.

— Weź, przestań, proszę cię. Mam ci palcem pokazać? To przecież _oczywiste_ , że jesteś biseksualny.

John przestał żuć.

— Myślisz, że zrobiłeś ze mnie geja — zaryzykował teorię, lekko zdenerwowany. Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, choćbym był nie wiem jak wyjątkowy, nie mogę zmienić niczyjej orientacji — powiedział afektowanym tonem. — Mężczyźni pociągają cię od okresu dojrzewania, jak nie dłużej. Musiałeś do tej pory zauważyć, miałeś na samoobserwację dobrze ponad dwadzieścia lat, a przywiązujesz do seksu ogromną wagę. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że dobrze wiesz, tylko kłamiesz.

John odchylił głowę do tyłu i znów zakrył dłonią twarz.

— Ależ z ciebie jest dupek — jęknął. — Przynajmniej udało ci się nie zrobić tego przy ludziach. Teksty typu „Nie chcę się z tobą przespać, a tak poza tym, to jesteś gej” sugerowałyby, że czegoś z tobą próbowałem. Ludzie już dość gadają.

Sherlock przechylił głowę na bok. Ruch ten na ogół podnosił Johnowi ciśnienie, ale przychodził mu tak naturalnie, że nie potrafił go uniknąć.

— Każdy, kogo znamy, i tak już myśli, że ze sobą śpimy; niemożliwe, żebyś się martwił, że się przypadkiem wyoutujesz. Jeżeli próbujesz ukryć fakt, że uważasz, że jestem atrakcyjny, to nie idzie ci za dobrze.

— Powinieneś mieć taką naklejkę: „Uwaga, niebezpieczeństwo!” — powiedział mu John i wycelował w niego oskarżycielsko palec. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś atrakcyjny, nawet stare babcie. Żyjący w celibacie tybetańscy mnisi-pustelnicy wiedzą, że jesteś atrakcyjny. Tak to już jest, jak człowiek jest zabójczo atrakcyjny. Jeśli to widzę, to nie jestem jeszcze od tego homoseksualny.

— Masz zupełną rację — zgodził się Sherlock. — Powinienem wyrażać się jaśniej. Wyraźnie podniecasz się, kiedy widzisz moją atrakcyjność, czyli jesteś biseksualny.

John spuścił twarz i ukrył ją w dłoniach; najwyraźniej zaczynała go boleć głowa.

— Dobra. Niech ci będzie. Nie będę uprawiał z tobą seksu. Zrozumiałem.

— Mnie po prostu nie interesują stosunki płciowe — wyjaśnił Sherlock — a że ty uprawiasz seks z tyloma ludźmi, nie powinno ci specjalnie przeszkadzać, że ze mną nie będziesz.

— Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że śpię, z kim popadnie? — spytał oszołomiony John.

Sherlock zbył jego problem, machając ręką.

— Oczywiście że nie. Zauważyłem tylko, że masz wiele bardzo się od siebie różniących partnerek seksualnych i nie wydajesz się specjalnie wybredny w ich doborze.

— Właśnie powiedziałeś, że śpię, z kim popadnie — uznał John.

— Nie wracałbym do tego tematu — ciągnął Sherlock — gdyby nie to, że dość często mnie dotykasz. Z tego co zauważyłem, nie w sposób seksualny, chociaż pewnie mógłbyś mieć jakieś dziwne zainteresowanie, przez które gesty w rodzaju pacnięcia mnie w ramię byłyby dla ciebie podniecające. Ale nie zaobserwowałem u ciebie reakcji fizjologicznej na nie, więc zakładam, że nie.

— Mój boże, a ty dalej swoje — John wyglądał, jakby był gotowy rzucić się z okna, żeby uciec.

Sherlock tak naprawdę podzielał jego zgrozę, ale nie umiał zmusić ust, żeby przestały mówić. Rzadko próbował, więc nie miał większej praktyki. Spróbował tak wykręcić, żeby wrócić do tematu rozmowy.

— W każdym razie zapewniam cię, że chociaż robię wszystko, co mi każesz, to nie będę z tobą spał tylko dlatego, że ty byś sobie tego życzył.

John wlepił w niego wzrok, odłożył książkę zupełnie na bok i pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

— Raz: rzadko robisz, co ci każę. Minęły całe dwa dni, od kiedy kazałem ci usunąć ze zlewu te kiszone szczury, bo zaczęły śmierdzieć jeszcze gorzej niż na początku. Jakiś tydzień temu kazałem ci wygrzebać z twojego pokoju wszystkie naczynia i sztućce, które tam trzymasz, bo w kuchni zostały dwa kubki i łyżka. Ledwo dwadzieścia minut temu kazałem ci posprzątać ze stołu w kuchni, bo to tam chciałem zjeść herbatniki na podwieczorek.

— Masz niekompletne dane — odparł drwiąco Sherlock — po prostu _jeszcze_ tych rzeczy nie zrobiłem.

— Pieprzysz — odpowiedział John — czekasz, aż będę miał dość i zrobię je za ciebie.

— Namówienie kogoś innego, żeby wykonał jakąś czynność, to też jest wykonanie tej czynności.

— Już przerabiałem tę dyskusję. Jak miałem siedem lat. — John splótł palce. — Ale niech będzie. Dwa: nie jestem pewny, czy mam być zły, czy się martwić, że myślisz, że każę ci pójść ze mną do łóżka i będę się spodziewał, że posłuchasz, mimo że wyraźnie nie chcesz.

— Wiem, jak to idzie — powiedział Sherlock i wciągnął powietrze przez nos. — Nie jestem taki znowu zupełnie niedoświadczony.

— Okej — powiedział John. — Chyba jednak będę się martwić.

— Nie próbuj — warknął Sherlock.

— W porządku. Jak chcesz. — W głosie Johna słychać było wielkie zmęczenie i napięcie, co zwykle znaczyło, że zachowanie Sherlocka bardzo go denerwuje albo martwi, ale i czułość, co oznaczało, że jego zdaniem Sherlock wprawdzie zachowuje się dziwnie, ale w uroczy sposób. Na tym polegała trudność w odczytywaniu Johna Watsona: jego emocje były rozrzucone po całej skali. — Przestanę cię dotykać i nie będę próbował cię zmusić, żebyś się ze mną przespał.

— Nie, dotykanie mi nie przeszkadza — poprawił go Sherlock. — Nie mam nic przeciwko. Nie krępuj się, dotykaj mnie, ile chcesz.

John przyjrzał mu się uważnie, jakby to Sherlocka było trudno zrozumieć.

— No… hmm. Dobra, teraz to już nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Sherlock zaszczycił Johna swoim najlepszym ponurym, pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem i wyszedł dumnym krokiem z pokoju.

 

***

 

Victor przypominał Johna pod kilkoma bardzo niepokojącymi względami: był pierwszą osobą, której towarzystwo Sherlocka sprawiało autentyczną przyjemność, mówił Sherlockowi, że ten jest fantastyczny, a Sherlock robił rzeczy, na które nie miał szczególnej ochoty, żeby zrobić mu przyjemność i zatrzymać go przy sobie.

Tu jednak podobieństwa się kończyły; Victor kontrolował Sherlocka nieznacznymi spojrzeniami pełnymi zawodu, biernie agresywnymi złośliwostkami, smutnymi oświadczeniami. Sherlock o wiele bardziej lubił sposób, w jaki robił to John – prawie o tyle, o ile wolał samego Johna. Sherlockowi podobało się wtedy to, co mówił i robił Victor, ale towarzystwo Johna było fascynujące i przyjemne zupełnie niezależnie od takich rzeczy.

I John Watson miał wiele cech, ale nie było wśród niech biernej agresji.

— Usmarowałeś mój fotel wątrobą jakiegoś stworzenia, a swój podwiesiłeś u sufitu; nie dam ci zająć jeszcze całej kanapy. Posuń się.

Sherlock wydął wargi.

—Rozłożyłem folię — zauważył.

— Ty i twoja folia — jęknął John. — Fakt, bardzo się cieszę, że nie robisz już tych rzeczy _bez_ folii, ale to cię automatycznie nie rozgrzesza ze wszystkich utrudnień, jakie powodujesz. Przesuń się albo sam cię przesunę.

John obchodził go ostatnio szerokim łukiem: obchodził stół z drugiej strony, stawiał mu herbatę na blacie, zamiast dać mu ją do ręki, pozwalał sobie tylko na najkrótszy możliwy kontakt wzrokowy. Sherlockowi się to nie podobało. Nie przeszkadzało mu, kiedy Victor go dotykał; kiedy robił to John, było mu _przyjemnie_. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak przyjemnie, póki John nagle nie przestał, mimo że Sherlock całkiem jasno powiedział, że nie chce, żeby John przestawał.

— To mnie przesuń — odciął się, obserwując Johna uważnie. Ten napiął mięśnie, po czym (no, nareszcie) popatrzył na Sherlocka.

— Sherlock — powiedział ostrzegawczo. — Skończ.

Sherlock bez słowa podciągnął się na kanapie, a John usiadł tak daleko od niego, jak się dało. Wtedy Sherlock rozprostował nogi, położył Johnowi stopy na kolanach i udał, że wraca do lektury swojego czasopisma naukowego.

— Sherlock — odezwał się John, cicho i sztywno. — Co ty robisz?

— Czytam — skłamał Sherlock z irytacją. — A w każdym razie próbuję, mimo że ty bez przerwy marudzisz i podskakujesz jak spłoszony królik przy każdym moim ruchu.

John dalej mówił z namysłem i czujnie.

— Sherlock, proszę cię, odłóż to. Wiem, pewnie wyrażasz się całkiem jasno, ale nie jestem taki inteligentny jak ty i nie rozumiem cię.

Sherlock złożył artykuł wpół, żeby móc popatrzeć znad niego na współlokatora.

— Powiedziałem, że nie chcę z tobą spać, nie że chcę, żebyś uciekał przede mną w śmiertelnym strachu, że przypadkiem się o mnie otrzesz.

John wskazał gestem rozciągnięte w poprzek jego nóg nogi Sherlocka.

— To nie jest ocieranie się przypadkiem o siebie w kuchni.

Sherlock prychnął ze złością.

— Lubisz mnie dotykać; jakbyś nie lubił, to byś tego nie robił. Potrzebujesz fizycznej bliskości; jak ci jej brakuje, czujesz się samotny, a wtedy częściej wychodzisz poszukać sobie jednej z tych swoich kobiet, wszystkie one są takie same, żeby podotykać zamiast tego jej. O wiele więcej sensu ma zaspokajanie tej potrzeby tutaj i nieprzyprowadzanie do nas do domu natrętnego motłochu, kiedy to nie jest absolutnie konieczne dla twojego zdrowia psychicznego.

John zamrugał.

— Teraz rozumiem dużo mniej. I jest dużo mniej prawdopodobne, że cię dotknę, dzięki. Zdawało mi się, że dopiero co – wczoraj wieczorem – mówiłeś mi, że sobie nie życzysz? To co mi mówisz teraz? Że chcesz, żeby cię poprzytulać?

Sherlock popchnął go mocno stopą; John wydał z siebie zirytowane „uff” i mu oddał.

— Powiedziałem ci całkiem wyraźnie, że nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś mnie dotykał — przypomniał mu Sherlock. — Nie wiem, dlaczego to dla ciebie taki problem. Zdumiewające, na jakich prostych informacjach potrafi się zawiesić ten twój ptasi móżdżek.

John spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— Czyli chcesz, żebym cię więcej dotykał, po to żebym nie sypiał, z kim popadnie. Zupełnie logiczne. I wszystko to dla mojego dobra. No jasne. Okej. Co za poświęcenie z twojej strony.

— Pojęcia nie mam, co sugerujesz — powiedział Sherlock, pociągając nosem.

— Jezu. — John przewrócił oczami, ale kiedy wziął gazetę, ręce oparł na goleniach Sherlocka.

 

***

 

— Nie _w ucho_ , Sherlock — poskarżył się John, opędzając się od Sherlocka i pocierając ucho, jakby go swędziało.

John przestał okrążać Sherlocka najszerszym możliwym łukiem, ale z niezgłębionych przyczyn dalej stawiał różne zupełnie nielogiczne przeszkody.

— Przestań — mówił John, spychając z siebie Sherlocka na tyle, żeby móc wstać z fotela. — Nie możesz sobie ot, tak na mnie siadać.

I:

— _Żartujesz_ sobie chyba, won z łazienki!

A nawet:

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobiłeś ze swoim łóżkiem. Nie będziesz spał w moim, nieważne, ile „trującego bluszczu” wtarłeś sobie przypadkiem w pościel.

Było to szalenie irytujące, zwłaszcza że wyglądało na to, że w miarę upływu czasu coraz bardziej niezadowolony robi się John – a to było zupełnie bez sensu.

Wreszcie tydzień później John eksplodował.

— Jak na dosłownie myślącego dupka, który bez przerwy mówi mi, żebym się lepiej komunikował, coś za bardzo lubisz wysyłać mieszane sygnały — wrzasnął.

— Jak na człowieka, któremu jakoś udało się zrobić dyplom z medycyny — odwrzasnął Sherlock — masz niesamowite trudności ze zrozumieniem prostych wskazówek po angielsku!

— Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, do cholery? — krzyknął John. — _Sprawdzasz_ mnie? _Eksperymentujesz_ na mnie? Co tu się dzieje?

— Mówiłem ci już tyle razy, kiedy to dotrze i zadomowi się w tej twojej durnej łepetynie, że możesz mnie sobie dotykać, byle nie fiutem!

— Kurwa, Sherlock, nie musisz mi dotykać fiuta, żebym miał wzwód! — wydarł się John. — W zasadzie wystarczy, że dotkniesz mnie językiem, wszystko jedno gdzie, _zwłaszcza_ jeśli zajdziesz mnie najpierw od tyłu i wtulisz we mnie twarz!

— Mam gdzieś twój wzwód, John, póki mi nie mówisz, żebym go sobie wsadził do dupy! — odpowiedział na pełny regulator Sherlock, a John zrobił się kompletnie czerwony na twarzy.

— Jezu, Sherlock — jęknął, rozcierając sobie skronie. — Nie wiem, skąd wziąłeś pomysł, że przyjaciele się tak zachowują, skoro badasz ludzkie zachowania tak, jak niektórzy badają życie małp, ale w ten sposób to ludzie dotykają się w związku, a ty ciągle mi powtarzasz, że w związku to ty ze mną być nie chcesz.

— Dwa tygodnie temu sam zasugerowałeś, że jesteśmy w związku — oskarżył go Sherlock. — Nie mów mi, że to ja wysyłam mieszane sygnały. Ani razu nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę związku. Powiedziałem, że nie chcę, żebyś mi wsadzał penisa. Póki twoja tkanka wzwodna siedzi spokojnie w spodniach, nic do niej nie mam. Przestanie mi się podobać, tylko jeśli ją wyjmiesz, a ja będę miał coś z nią zrobić.

— Dobra, dzięki, zrozumiałem — wydusił John, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. — Udało ci się sprawić, że żałuję, że się odezwałem.

— Teraz robi ci się wzwód i widzisz, jak się nim nie przejąłem? — Sherlock usłużnie pokazał palcem. — Wcale mi nie przeszkadza.

— O, rzeczywiście, dziękuję, że łaskawie pozwalasz mi mieć sprawne narządy — wymamrotał John. — Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że z tobą o tym rozmawiam.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— No, ja zupełnie nie potrzebuję tej rozmowy, ale ty nie mogłeś chyba zrozumieć naszej sytuacji.

John doskoczył do niego, jakby miał go zaatakować; palce mu drgały i wyglądały tak, jakby chciały się zacisnąć na gardle detektywa.

— Widzisz, Sherlock, mówisz tak, _jakbyś_ się ze mną zgadzał, a tak naprawdę wcale się nie zgadzasz.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy i zastanowił się.

— Wyraźnie jesteś rozdrażniony, bo narasta w tobie napięcie seksualne; pewnie powinieneś sobie zwalić pod prysznicem i wrócić porozmawiać bardziej racjonalnie. Nie będzie mi przeszkadzało, jeśli będziesz przy tym myślał o mnie.

— Rety — powiedział John. Ty… — _Chryste_. — Prawie wyrwał sobie z głowy dwie garście włosów, po czym przeszedł pod drzwi, tupiąc ciężko, z szarpnięciem założył kurtkę i z łomotem zbiegł po schodach.

— Masturbacja w miejscu publicznym zwykle nie jest mile widziana — zawołał za nim Sherlock, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko odgłos zatrzaskiwanych z całej siły drzwi wejściowych.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kiedy następnego dnia wcześnie rano John wrócił do domu, Sherlock tak się ucieszył, że porzucił swój najświeższy eksperyment na całe _trzynaście sekund_ , żeby się do niego uśmiechnąć.

Nie było to uczciwe, ale na Johnie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, odwiesił kurtkę i usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko Sherlocka. Splótł palce i wbił wzrok w jakiś punkt nad stojącym między nimi sprzętem laboratoryjnym.

— Czyli — powiedział.

— Mój penis — dodał.

— Chryste — dokończył.

— O, brawo — odpowiedział Sherlock, uniósłszy brwi. — Lada dzień zaczniesz mówić pełnymi zdaniami.

— Zamknij się — udało się wydusić Johnowi. — Weź, poczekaj. Słuchaj. — Otworzył usta, zamknął je, po czym wyraźnie zebrał się na odwagę. — Tak. Dobra. Tak.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi tylko też wlepił w niego wzrok.

— Tak, wchodzę w to, co by to nie było. — John zamachał rękami między nimi. — Czemu nie.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy i zmarszczył czoło.

— Wydawało mi się, że „czemu nie” mówi się na ogół na początku związku, nie po kilku latach.

John posłał mu to spojrzenie, które jasno wyrażało jego opinię, że Sherlock nie jest taki inteligentny jak wygląda, co było niezłe, zważywszy, że w tej chwili John coś nie pamiętał co dłuższych słów.

— _To_ jest początek — powiedział. — Chcę być z tobą w związku, romantycznie, jeśli to tego chcesz. Bez tych wszystkich elementów, które ci nie odpowiadają. Wchodzę w to.

Sherlock znieruchomiał, czując, jak nagle bez najmniejszej logicznej przyczyny w piersi rozlewa mu się miłe ciepło. Gwałtownie skoczyło mu tętno; może to dlatego.

— To dobrze. No. Świetnie. — Boże, to było _zaraźliwe_.

— Dobrze. — John wziął kolejny głęboki oddech. — Okej. W takim razie powinniśmy najpierw omówić pewne sprawy…

— Och, na litość boską — krzyknął rozeźlony Sherlock — ty _dalej_ chcesz o tym gadać? Kłóciliśmy się o to przez tydzień i jeszcze ci mało?

— Po pierwsze — ciągnął John, ignorując go — co dokładnie jest dla ciebie niedopuszczalne?

Ciągła potrzeba Johna, żeby rozmawiać o tym, co się czuje, była wprawdzie irytująca, ale za to jaki był uroczy, kiedy się rumienił. Sherlock przewrócił oczami i powiedział:

— Seks, John. Seks jest niedopuszczalny. Żadnego seksu. Nie chcę uprawiać seksu. Nie namawiaj mnie. Nie będę tego robił. Nie chcę seksu.

— Dobra, tyle już wiem, dzięki. — Tym razem to John przewrócił oczami. — Co rozumiesz przez „seks”?

Sądząc z ironicznej miny, jaką w tym momencie zrobił, jego twarz też pewnie sporo wyrażała.

— Ale pamiętasz, co robiłeś z tymi wszystkimi partnerkami, John? — spytał z politowaniem Sherlock. — Zakładam, że to jednak _nie było_ scrabble.

— Pamiętam, dzięki — odparował John. Jeden kącik ust drgnął mu w rozbawieniu. — Ja nie usuwam z pamięci zwykłych stosunków międzyludzkich ani rzeczy w stylu imion moich najbliższych współpracowników, nie wnerwiaj mnie. Co jeśli znowu podkradniesz się do mnie od tyłu i poliżesz mnie w ucho, a ja cię nie powstrzymam? Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli mi stanie, dobra. Czy całowanie się też jest zabronione? Co jeśli przypadkiem otrę się o ciebie wzwodem, czy to będzie problem? _Nie mam pojęcia, co jest w porządku, a co nie._

Sherlock westchnął ciężko i wrócił do pracy.

— Obie te rzeczy są w porządku. Jak zrobisz coś, co mi się nie spodoba, to ci powiem.

— Mowy nie ma — odpowiedział stanowczo John. — Nie będę się bawił w skrzyżowanie ciuciubabki z molestowaniem. Coś zrobię źle, zrobię ci przykrość i będę się czuł jak świnia.

Sherlock sapnął ze złości.

— Nie, coś mi się nie wydaje, żebyś dał radę przypadkiem wsadzić mi fiuta do buzi albo w tyłek.

John zrobił pełną namysłu minę.

— Uważasz, że seks to to samo co penetracja — domyślił się.

— Koniec rozmowy — zdecydował Sherlock. — To za każdym razem ta sama rozmowa, ja za każdym razem mówię to samo, a ty za każdym razem to ignorujesz i pytasz jeszcze raz. — Zgarnął swoje rzeczy, poszedł do siebie i zamknął drzwi.

 

***

 

— Wstawaj; Lestrade dzwonił.

John jęknął w poduszkę. Sherlock urwał i zapatrzył się, jak jego świeżo upieczony chłopak (fuj, co za poniżające słowo – ale i dające jakąś niejasną satysfakcję) wije się i przeciąga w pościeli, po czym próbuje z powrotem zasnąć. Widok ten dziwnie chwytał za serce, no ale przecież _morderstwa_!

— Pobudka. Już. Przestępstwo — wyjaśnił, sięgając po proste, krótkie słowa, w razie jakby to miało przypadkiem podziałać.

— Już? — wymamrotał John, jeszcze przez sen, i podniósł głowę z pościeli. Jego włosy najwyraźniej nie osiągnęły jeszcze porozumienia w kwestii kierunku, w którym chciały się stroszyć, a na policzku miał odciśniętą kreskę od poduszki.

— Już. Wstawaj — powtórzył Sherlock, mając nadzieję, że mówi to tonem wsparcia i zachęty.

John raz jeszcze stęknął, westchnął i klapnął z powrotem na łóżko.

— Na dole jest jakiś facet i ma broń — dodał Sherlock.

John natychmiast się obudził i zerwał na nogi, a ledwo chwilę później miał w ręku naładowany pistolet.

Czyli to tam chował swojego sig sauera. Sprytnie. Sherlock wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i promiennie powiedział:

— Skłamałem, zmyśliłem tego uzbrojonego faceta, ale skoro już się obudziłeś, to się ubieraj, idziemy do miasta. — Po czym obrócił się na pięcie i sobie poszedł.

 

***

 

— Cześć, Świrze — przywitała ich obu Sally, kiedy dotarli na miejsce zbrodni. Sherlock był taki zadowolony z nowej sytuacji między nim a Johnem, że mało brakowało, a by nie zareagował.

Mało. Nie umiał się hamować.

— Sally, wciąż jestem zapewniany, że mam wiele różnorodnych aspołecznych cech charakteru. Naprawdę tak trudno wymyślić nowe wyzwisko? Może za dużo czasu poświęcasz na kombinowanie, jak by tu wzbudzić zazdrość Andersona? Zdawało ci się, że wychodząc do pracy, schowałaś tę malinkę pod ubraniem, ale nie wyszło. Widać.

— Wcale nie…

— On nie zostawi żony, Sally — powiedział jej żywo Sherlock — jest na to zbyt wyrozumiała.

Sally wyglądała tak, jakby chciała go _zabić_.

— _Wiem o tym_ — przyznała.

— Cicho tam — warknął na nich Lestrade. — Chciałbym, żeby chociaż jedno z nas skupiło się na naszym _morderstwie_. — Wskazał ciało, zbyt podobne do tych, za które zatrzymali ostatnio Wrede’a, żeby był to zbieg okoliczności, a Sherlock ukląkł obok i pochylił się nad nim.

— Ja się skupiam — zgłosił się wesoło John. Sherlock poczuł, jak usta wykrzywiają mu się w szybkim uśmiechu.

— Ty nikogo nie obchodzisz — warknął Anderson — od kiedy przestałeś pomagać w zapanowaniu nad tym twoim zdziczałym psychopatą. W sumie nie wiem, po co jeszcze przychodzisz.

— Na pewno dlatego, że jestem szalenie męski i przystojny. I jeszcze po to, żeby był na miejscu jakiś kompetentny lekarz, kiedy akurat masz służbę — odparł pogodnie John.

Sherlock parsknął i sięgnął do kieszeni po jednorazowe rękawiczki.

— Zapewniam cię, że John dalej ma nade mną pełną kontrolę, po prostu nie stosuje jej dla twojej przyjemności — powiedział żywo Sherlock, zakładając je z trzaskiem. John posłał mu prędkie i nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

Błąd. Wspominanie o tym tak szybko po ich ostatniej kłótni było błędem. Powiedział to machinalnie, prawie bez złośliwości, ale dalej dość cierpko, żeby John zauważył.

— Ja nie mogę, i ty zarzucasz _mnie_ , że jestem zgorzkniała? — zaśmiała się Sally, a Sherlock zmusił się do zachowania bezbarwnego wyrazu twarzy, żeby się boleśnie nie skrzywić. Zdaje się, że dalej odezwał się dość cierpko, żeby zauważyli wszyscy obecni.

— Ja tam bym wolał, żeby znowu zaczął pomagać, i to lepiej prędzej niż później — zaskomlał Anderson. — Wkurwiasz mnie prawie tak samo, jak zanim się w ogóle pojawił. — Po tym, jak Lestrade wpatrywał się uważnie w swój notatnik, widać było wyraźnie, że się z tym zgadza, ale wie, że jeśli coś powie, tylko bardziej Sherlocka sprowokuje. Sally za to patrzyła na nich obu, jakby postradali rozum. Trochę późno, pomyślał Sherlock, na odkrycie, że chodzą po świecie bez kompletu neuronów, ale w końcu to zrozumiała.

— Zaraz zaraz, wy wszyscy myślicie, że to _John_ tu dowodzi? — spytała, zdziwiona. — Ten John Watson o ksywce „jasne, dla ciebie rzucę wszystko, żeby zadzwonić ze swojej komórki do mordercy”? Facet, który tylko westchnął, kiedy w czasie ostatniego nalotu narkotykowego z szafki w kuchni wypadł na niego zdechły szop? Znaczy, kurde, czy ty parę miesięcy temu nie ściągnąłeś go do domu z pogrzebu matki, żeby ci zrobił herbatki?

— To był tylko pogrzeb ciotki, a on w ogóle nie miał ochoty na nim być — sprostował Sherlock.

— Ma rację, rzeczywiście nie miałem ochoty tam siedzieć — przyznał John.

— Zamknę was wszystkich na noc w jednej celi — zagroził im zmęczony Lestrade. — Mordy w kubeł i _każde do swojej roboty_. Sherlock, powiedz mi, że to nie jest jedno z tych zabójstw, za które aresztowaliśmy Wrede’a. Powiedz, że ostatnie morderstwo, przy którym nam pomagałeś, jednak nie pasuje do tego wzoru i że wtedy też złapaliśmy, kogo trzeba. Będzie to _naprawdę źle_ wyglądało, jeśli się okaże, że się myliliśmy, zwłaszcza że John sprał Wrede’a na kwaśne jabłko.

— Jasne, dajmy Świrowi powód, żeby _dalej_ fałszował dowody, czemu nie — mruknęła Sally. — Im więcej, tym lepiej. Świetny pomysł.

— Sally, może nie powinnaś wyżywać się na mnie za to, że kochanek nie jest ci wierny. Facet zdradza żonę, teraz już z dwoma kobietami; myślałaś, że z jakiegoś powodu ciebie potraktuje inaczej? Że jesteś _wyjątkiem_? Zapewniam cię, że nim nie byłaś.

Sally wzięła gwałtowny wdech.

— O? A może John myśli, że tym razem zostanie potraktowany inaczej? Ile czasu minie, zanim znowu postanowisz sprawdzić, jak będzie wyglądał, jak się załamie? Co wymyśli ten twój genialny pokręcony mózg, co przebije widowiskowy upadek z dachu szpitala?

— Ej — odezwał się zaskoczony John. — Tak nie wolno.

— Sally, może nie powinnaś tak się wystawiać na cel człowiekowi, kiedy jesteś przekonana, że jeszcze chwila, a popełni morderstwo — syknął Sherlock.

— Czy ty właśnie zagroziłeś funkcjonariuszowi? — zawarczała Sally.

— Z powrotem do klatek, kurwa. Chryste — przerwał im Lestrade — mam tego _dość_. Was mam dość. Anderson, masz już wszystko, co potrzebne do dokumentacji; idziesz do domu. John, teraz to ty będziesz mówił Sherlockowi to, co już i tak wie o ciałach ofiar, żeby mógł inteligentnie wypaść, jak będzie cię za to obrażał; powodzenia. Sherlock, od teraz twoim kontaktem w policji jest Sally. Użerajcie się ze sobą, ile chcecie, mnie przy tym nie będzie, więc nie rozboli mnie od tego głowa.

— Ej — poskarżyła się Sally. — To Sherlock zachowuje się jak ostatni cham, więc czemu to _mnie_ spotyka kara?

— Racja — odparował Lestrade z twarzą rozciągniętą w szerokim, sztucznym uśmiechu — bo publiczne ośmieszanie i obrażanie konsultanta, którego sami zaprosiliśmy, i jeszcze obrzydzanie mu współpracy z nami to jest wzorowe zachowanie funkcjonariusza.

Sally zrobiła minę dziwnie podobną do miny niezadowolonego Sherlocka.

— _Ja_ go nie zapraszałam. _Ty_ to zrobiłeś — zauważyła.

— Aha — zgodził się Lestrade — a jestem twoim _szefem_. Posprzątaj ten burdel i wtedy do mnie zadzwoń.

Wszyscy patrzyli, jak Anderson i Lestrade pakują się i idą. Sherlock sapnął z irytacją i wrócił do oglądania zamordowanej kobiety, od czasu do czasu nachylając się nad nią, żeby ją powąchać.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy jestem zadowolona, że nie muszę jeszcze do tego wszystkiego męczyć się z Andersonem, czy zła, że powiedział coś gorszego niż ja, a może iść do domu — wymruczała Sally.

— Pewnie jedno i drugie — domyślił się John. — Słuchaj, wiem, że jesteś zła na Andersona, ale…

— Zamknij się — warknęła na niego Sally. — Sherlock pieprzy. To ja zdradzam Andersona i to on próbuje mnie odzyskać, nie na odwrót. Nie jestem płaksą ze złamanym sercem, która myśli, że jak facet zdradza żonę, to widać jest zakochany. Jakby był zakochany, rozstałby się z żoną.

— Aha. — John zamknął się na chwilę, po czym zapytał: — W takim razie czemu go nie rzuciłaś, kiedy związałaś się z kimś innym?

— _Zamknij się_ , powiedziałam.

— Mam nadzieję, że miło wam się rozmawiało — wtrącił Sherlock i oboje się obrócili, żeby na niego popatrzeć, zaskoczeni. Och, te małe móżdżki, z tą swoją tendencją do ignorowania wszystkiego innego, kiedy muszą się na czymś skupić. — Ironia polega na tym, że kiedy wy trajkotaliście bez sensu, _ja_ słuchałem, co ma do powiedzenia Lestrade. Możecie się wszyscy odprężyć; to ewidentnie nie jest robota Wrede’a. Niech Anderson jeszcze raz obejrzy nacięcia; Wrede był tak niestaranny, że aż żal było patrzeć, ale te tutaj to dzieło sztuki. Miały sprawić ból, a nie tylko pomóc rozczłonkować ciało.

— To dlaczego znaleźliśmy je tak szybko po tamtych? — spytała wyzywająco Sally, najwyraźniej mu nie wierząc. — Chcesz mi wmówić, że to naśladowca, chociaż tamte morderstwa nie trafiły jeszcze nawet do mediów?

Sherlock westchnął.

— Bo widać wyraźnie, że to Artis naśladował technikę, którą mamy tutaj, nie na odwrót. Wiemy już, że przyjaźnił się z jednym mordercą; tak trudno uwierzyć, że miał takich kolegów więcej? Wyraźnie był to ktoś, kogo szanował i na kim chciał się wzorować, bo naśladował każdy jego ruch. Kiepsko naśladował — dodał z pogardą — wcale nie był w tym dobry. Sugerowałbym, żebyście spodziewali się w najbliższym czasie jeszcze co najmniej kilku podobnych morderstw; ofiara ewidentnie należała do grona kolegów Wrede’a i zaczęła zachodzić obawa, że się wygada. Ślady wskazują na to, że przy zabójstwie obecnych było kilka osób, ale wszystkie rany zadano w jednym charakterystycznym stylu: to był sygnał dla pozostałych, który miał ich zastraszyć.

— Coś takiego? — Sally skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zmarszczyła brwi. — A jak wytłumaczysz, skąd to wiesz?

— Nie wytłumaczę — odpowiedział Sherlock, ściągając rękawiczki i rzucając w nią nimi; zaskoczona i wściekła, zrobiła unik, a Sherlock usłyszał, jak za jego plecami John tłumi westchnienie. — I tak mi nie uwierzysz, więc nie będę próbował. Sama poszukaj dowodów; nawet ty powinnaś sobie poradzić. Podpowiedziałem ci wszystko, co zamierzałem. — Sally wydała z siebie parę skrzekliwych odgłosów sprzeciwu, które zignorował, mijając ją po prostu i idąc w stronę ulicy, żeby zatrzymać taksówkę. Nie zatrzymywała go.

 

***

 

Przez całą drogę taksówką do domu John się nie odzywał i Sherlock odkrył, że się… niepokoi. Denerwuje. Nie podobało mu się to. John się od niego odsuwał, a nawet nie zdążyli wszystkiego zepsuć, idąc ze sobą do łóżka. Na miłość boską, nie przetrwali nawet pełnych dwunastu godzin.

— Ona ma rację — powiedział cicho John, kiedy dojechali do domu. — Pod większością względów nie, ale…

— O? — spytał chłodno Sherlock. — O co tym razem potknęła się przypadkiem nasza urocza Sally?

— Naprawdę jesteś zgorzkniały, _wyraźnie_. Przeze mnie. — John westchnął. — Może nie przemyślałem tego do końca. To nie jest… Ja się nie zmienię. Zmieniłem dla ciebie w życiu prawie wszystko, prawie wszystko ci wybaczam i z tych kilku ostatnich rzeczy nie zrezygnuję.

— Ach. — Sherlock napiął mięśnie brzucha i postarał się, żeby jego twarz przestała wyrażać emocje, bo w przeciwnym razie odbiłoby się w niej czarne rozczarowanie. Właściwie powinien się był tego spodziewać – nie powinno go to tak zaskoczyć. Tylko że to stało się tak _szybko_ ; tak naprawdę nie zdążył jeszcze porządnie narozrabiać. — Czyli uznałeś, że jak będziesz mnie szantażował tym, czy nasz nowy związek jest aktualny, czy nie, to moje zachowanie się poprawi.

— _Nie_ — odpowiedział z naciskiem i złością John. — Widzisz, o tym właśnie mówię. Nie próbuję tobą manipulować. Możesz być chamem, ile sobie chcesz, i wiesz co, dalej cię będę lubił. Uczciwie mówiąc, często robisz to prześmiesznie i lubię cię nie mimo tego, tylko przez to. Ale są granice tego, jak bardzo mogę pozwolić ci się do mnie zbliżyć, kiedy jesteś na mnie taki zły, bo jeśli zbliżysz się za bardzo, to mnie wybebeszysz. Czy ja mogę na to pozwolić najlepszemu przyjacielowi? Mogę. A mojemu facetowi? Nie wiem.

— Rozumiem — Sherlock obrócił się twarzą do niego, zdjął płaszcz i odłożył go na szalik — i mam też rozumieć, że po seksie zmieniłbyś zdanie? Na ile byłbyś skłonny mi „pozwolić”, gdybym ja też poszedł na kompromis?

— _Nie_ — powtórzył John i potarł oczy dłońmi, wyraźnie gotowy sięgnąć po szpikulec do lodu. — _Nie ma mowy._ Tu masz kolejny problem, Sherlock. Udany kompromis nie zależy od tego, jak bardzo pozwolisz się komuś unieszczęśliwić.

— Ty nie jesteś nieszczęśliwy — skwitował go Sherlock i John głośno przełknął ślinę. — Od lat. Tak naprawdę to jesteś nieszczęśliwy, tylko kiedy mnie tu nie ma.

John wlepił w niego wzrok.

— Nie o to… Słuchaj — powiedział, szukając chyba właściwych słów — muszę pomyśleć.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że musisz zdecydować, jak mi powiedzieć, że ze wszystkiego się wycofujesz i już tego nie chcesz — burknął Sherlock.

— Nie, kretynie. Chcę powiedzieć, że muszę pomyśleć. — John westchnął. — Ty nigdy nie idziesz na żadne _ustępstwa_. Nie pozwalasz, żeby ktoś inny wygrał. Nie pozwalasz, żeby ktoś ci pomógł, chyba że od początku do końca na twoich warunkach – i _zawsze wiesz wszystko najlepiej_. Ja nie muszę mieć zawsze racji, Sherlock, ale raz na jakiś czas chciałbym mieć na to szansę. Z tym, że jak już czasem mam rację, to masz do mnie taką urazę, że wytrzymać się nie da.

— Nie żywię do ciebie urazy — powiedział szybko Sherlock.

— Nie kłam. — John potarł usta i oparł się o stół. — Razi cię każda zmiana, o którą cię proszę, ale ode mnie bierzesz wszystko, nawet tego nie zauważając.

— Przecież tobie to nie przeszkadza — zaprotestował Sherlock i prawie sobie odgryzł język. Odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. — _Lubisz_ robić mi herbatę. _Lubisz_ się kłócić. _Lubisz_ żyć niebezpiecznie.

— A ty lubisz, jak świadkowie odpowiadają ci na pytania. Lubisz, jak policja daje ci dostęp do informacji. Lubisz, jak w mieszkaniu jest czysto, pani Hudson nie ma nas dość i nie chce nas wyrzucić. Ale nie cierpisz, jak ja mam z tym coś wspólnego. — Znów westchnął. — Wracam do łóżka. Po prostu… za bardzo jestem zmęczony. Pogadamy o tym jeszcze rano, okej?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział i w końcu John poszedł.

 

***

 

Później tej samej nocy Sherlock cicho otworzył drzwi do pokoju Johna i zajrzał do środka. Nie narobił hałasu ani nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, ale John jęknął i zamrugał na wpół przez sen.

— Znowu Greg dzwonił? — wymruczał w poduszkę. — Kiedy ten drań śpi?

Sherlock go zignorował i bez słowa wszedł do łóżka i położył się za nim.

— Ej — wymamrotał John, wciąż półprzytomny. — Dalej myślę. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem. — Ale kiedy Sherlock skulił mu się za plecami, oparł się o niego. Sherlock przytknął usta do jego karku.

— Rzeczywiście mnóstwo spraw ułatwiasz — szepnął. Powieki trzymał mocno zaciśnięte. — I nie mam urazy.

— Masz, masz — odszepnął John, ale odchylił głowę do tyłu i przytknął ją do Sherlockowego czoła. Sherlock ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i oparł ją Johnowi na boku w pasie.

— Nie — odpowiedział bardzo cicho — ja tylko nie cierpię się zmieniać dla tych wszystkich innych ludzi, „naprawiać” tego, kim jestem. Ale ty nie chcesz mnie naprawiać. — Wziął głęboki oddech i dodał: — Dzięki tobie wszystko jest lepsze bez żadnego naprawiania mnie. Masz rację, a ja nie. Przepraszam.

John nic nie powiedział, ale sięgnął za siebie, wziął Sherlocka za krzywiznę biodra i przyciągnął bliżej. Sherlock zrobił rozdygotany wydech, złapał się Johna mocniej i w końcu obaj zasnęli.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock się obudził, zobaczył, że John się w niego wpatruje. Poczuł, jak coś ciepłego kuli mu się w brzuchu. Zignorował to.

— Hej — powiedział cicho John. — Nie śpisz.

Sherlock prychnął.

— I wystarczyło, że otworzyłem oczy i na ciebie popatrzyłem, a ty już wiesz? Imponujące — zauważył.

— Oj, nie bądź kutas — powiedział mu z szerokim uśmiechem John. — Mogę sobie mówić, co chcę, kiedy się budzę i mam w łóżku pięknego mężczyznę. To jest takie cudowne uczucie, że nie odpowiadam za swoje czyny.

Sherlock zmarszczył nos.

— Ależ odpowiadasz. Nie waż się zaczynać o alabastrowej skórze i hebanowych włosach, bo wstanę i wyjdę.

— Za sekundę i tak ci się znudzi leżenie tu i trajkotanie do mnie, jakbyś był drugą panią Hudson — powiedział mu John i położył się na wznak z rękami pod głową. Kiedy Sherlock na niego spojrzał, zaswędział go język, co było zupełnie bez sensu. — I tak sobie pójdziesz, zabierzesz swoją alabastrową skórę i hebanowe włosy i pewnie jedno albo drugie podpalisz. Mógłbym ci tu ułożyć sonet, a i tak nic by to nie zmieniło.

— Ani się waż — ostrzegł go znowu Sherlock.

— Mam cię przyrównać do dnia burzowego? — zapytał z nieprzyzwoitą radością John, a Sherlock jęknął i schował głowę pod poduszką. — Jesteś piękniejszy i bardziej siejesz zniszczenie.

— To nie jest sonet, tylko plagiat — zarzucił mu Sherlock przytłumionym głosem.

— Groźne, ech, groźne sprawy kryminalne, strząsają, uch…

Sherlock puścił poduszkę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Reszty nie pamiętasz. Znasz tylko dwa pierwsze wersy.

— Żeby dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła, wystarczą dwa wersy — wyjaśnił John — i popatrz tylko, działa i na facetów. — Znów podparł się na łokciu i nachylił na tyle blisko, żeby pocałować Sherlocka w skroń, a potem się nie odsunął.

Nie żeby Sherlock nie zauważył wcześniej, jak skąpo są obaj ubrani; Sherlock zauważał wszystko. Po prostu dopiero w tym momencie informacja ta zaczęła nagle być istotna.

Poczuł, jak pieką go uszy.

— Jesteśmy dalej…? — spytał z wahaniem. Za bardzo nienawidził brzmienia słowa „chłopak”, żeby użyć go na głos.

— Tak — powiedział mu we włosy John. — Tak, jesteśmy dalej. Przepraszam, spanikowałem.

— Miałeś powód — przyznał Sherlock.

— Mmm — odpowiedział John, trzeźwiejąc. Potem wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. — No, jak zrobię grzanki z jajkiem, to uda mi się zmusić cię do zjedzenia ich?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

— Możesz spróbować — powiedział.

— Ech — jęknął John, podnosząc się — jak prędko zapominają. Wczoraj w nocy to „Ty zawsze masz rację, John” i „Dzięki tobie wszystko staje się lepsze, John”, a teraz już tylko „No dobrze, możesz spróbować mi coś wmusić, żebym się nie przekręcił z niedożywienia. W ostateczności może się na to zgodzę. Skoro już tak naprawdę musisz”.

Sherlock parsknął. Nie potrafiłby tego wytłumaczyć, ale kiedy John schylił się, żeby poszukać czegoś w szafie, jego tyłek przyciągnął jego wzrok.

— Nie mówiłem, że _zawsze_ masz rację.

— Ha. — John znalazł czystą parę majtek, koszulę i jakieś dżinsy i poszedł do łazienki. — W twoich ustach tak właśnie to zabrzmiało. — Obrócił się z powrotem w jego stronę i wyszczerzył w uśmiechu. — Pewnie nie mógłbyś tego powtórzyć, żebym tym razem mógł cię nagrać? Chciałbym to odtworzyć następnym razem, jak strzelisz focha.

Zrobił unik, kiedy Sherlock rzucił w niego poduszką, i ze śmiechem wyskoczył z pokoju.

Sherlock poczuł, że kąciki ust unoszą mu się w niedorzecznym uśmiechu, ponieważ jednak nikt go nie widział, to nie próbował przestać.

* * *

Uwaga Autorki:

Przepraszam za to emocjonalne jojo; nie chciałam napisać „Ej, patrzcie, wreszcie są parą – NO CO WY, ŻARTOWAŁAM – nie, teraz to już naprawdę są parą”, ale tak jakoś wyszło. TYM RAZEM TO JUŻ NAPRAWDĘ.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

— Sherlock.

Sherlock próbował się skupić. Na lustrze była skaza, i to nie fabryczna; cienka rysa, prawie dotykająca wkrętu w rogu. Przypuszczalnie od uderzenia w środek, które spowodowało naprężenia w miejscach, gdzie lustro było przymocowane do ściany.

— Sherlock.

Musiało to być uderzenie tępym przedmiotem, pozbawionym twardych powierzchni, przynajmniej z tej strony, którą walnął w szkło; w przeciwnym razie uszkodzenie byłoby w miejscu uderzenia. Jeden duży wstrząs albo więcej małych, rozłożonych w czasie.

— Sherlock!

Sherlock odwrócił się i popatrzył spode łba na zasłonę prysznica.

— Cicho bądź — zawołał — próbuję się skupić!

— Cholera, idź się skupiaj gdzie indziej! Zimno mi i chcę wyjść spod prysznica! — warknął John zza plastikowej zasłony. — Od piętnastu minut gapię się na tę samą pleśń. Wynocha z łazienki albo przynajmniej podaj mi ręcznik!

Sherlock podjął mężną próbę zignorowania go, która zakończyła się niepowodzeniem.

— W którym miejscu to moja wina — zapytał drwiąco, rozzłoszczony — że nagle po wielu latach w wojsku i łóżkach rozmaitych ludzi, w których się budziłeś, w jakiś tajemniczy sposób zrobiłeś się wstydliwy?

Po drugiej stronie zasłony rozległo się głuche łupnięcie.

— Czy ty właśnie znowu powiedziałeś, że śpię, z kim popadnie?

— Tym razem tak — przyznał Sherlock i ponownie skoncentrował się na lustrze. Potem przestał. — Uderzyłeś właśnie głową o kafelki? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

— Sherlock, mówię poważnie, _wypad, zmarzłem_.

— Biłeś też głową w lustro nad umywalką. Często — uświadomił sobie. — Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego; jako lekarz musisz wiedzieć, że to nie służy zdrowiu.

— Dlatego, że czasem, kiedy miauczysz pod drzwiami łazienki jak kot, żeby go wpuścić, kończy mi się cierpliwość — odparował John — _mniej więcej tak jak teraz_. Podasz mi, _proszę_ , ręcznik?

— Koty nie aportują — powiedział nieuważnie Sherlock, przyglądając się z bliska rysom. — Posłuchaj sam siebie i sam sobie weź ręcznik.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

— Sherlock, czy będzie ci przeszkadzało, jak będę obok ciebie z penisem na wierzchu? — zapytał ostrożnie John.

— Nie bądź idiotą, oczywiście że nie. — Sherlock przewrócił oczami. — Co mnie obchodzi, co robisz z własnymi narządami płciowymi? _Bez przerwy_ je wyciągasz i się nimi bawisz, jak jesteś w łazience; co to za różnica, czy ja przy tym jestem?

Znowu cisza, a potem:

— Ach. No dobrze. — John odchrząknął. — W takim razie wychodzę, bo chyba zaczęły mi sinieć z zimna.

Sherlock sapnął ze śmiechem, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, a John odciągnął zasłonę, złapał za ręcznik i zaczął się wycierać. Sherlock od razu popatrzył mu na krocze.

— Nie są ani trochę sine.

— Gap się tak na nie dalej, to zaraz będą — powiedział mu wesoło John, wycierając włosy — skoro już wygląda na to, że zostawienie mnie samego, żebym zrobił z nimi porządek, to obca ci koncepcja. Nad czym tam pracujesz?

— Stłukłeś lustro. Próbowałem wydedukować, jak.

— Nie stłukłem, jest całe. — John naciągnął slipy i szturchnął Sherlocka biodrem, odpychając go, żeby dosięgnąć szczoteczki do zębów. Sherlock mu oddał, ale potknął się, kiedy nagle John przestał pchać i zamiast tego wśliznął się między niego a umywalkę. Robiło się ciasno; Sherlock miał teraz biodra przyciśnięte ciasno do Johnowego tyłka.

Och.

Cóż.

Było to… dziwnie, niepokojąco… przyjemne.

— No — powiedział John, nie wyjmując szczoteczki z ust, nie zauważywszy, jak Sherlock nagle umilkł — jak dalej będziesz się tak o mnie ocierał, to niedługo zdecydowanie zsinieją. Daj mi się tylko ogolić, to przestanę ci się plątać pod nogami i będziesz mógł się mizdrzyć do lustra, ile chcesz.

Czy Sherlock się o niego ocierał? Nie zauważył.

— Nie mizdrzyłem się, tylko się przyglądałem. — Owinął się lekko wokół Johna, żeby móc polizać go w ucho, potem zlizał mu wodę z szyi, a John najpierw prawie przebił sobie policzek szczoteczką, a potem wypuścił ją z ręki.

— _Jezu_ — wydusił John, oparł głowę o lustro i wierzchem dłoni starł pastę z ust. Sherlock przeciągnął mu bo bokach z dołu do góry opuszkami palców, potem zjechał z powrotem w dół, drapiąc paznokciami. — To… — John przełknął. Rysy na lustrze zrobiły się odrobinę szersze.

To było w sumie całkiem miłe. Sherlock zadrżał lekko i mocno przyparł Johna do umywalki. John nie drżał lekko; John cały dygotał, a oddech mu się rwał. Oczy miał zamknięte, czoło oparł o chłodne szkło i widząc go takim, Sherlock raz jeszcze naparł na niego z jękiem.

— Sherlock — powiedział chrapliwie John, kiedy Sherlock zakołysał się tuż przy nim. Penisa miał prawie tak samo twardego jak John. Przy jego następnym pchnięciu John naparł na niego ciałem niemalże wbrew swej woli.

Co było, tak prawdę mówiąc, _fantastyczne_ – ta _moc_ , ta _władza_. Sherlock eksperymentalnie ugryzł Johna w ramię, a zdyszanego jęku, który usłyszał w odpowiedzi, John zdecydowanie nie pozwoliłby sobie wydać, gdyby panował nad głosem.

— Dotknij się — szepnął Johnowi do ucha, a on wydał zdławiony odgłos, bezradnie wpijając palce w krawędź umywalki, aż zbielały mu kłykcie. — Musi boleć, taki przyciśnięty do porcelany. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

— Sherlock — powiedział John, tym razem z trochę większą siłą, ale urwał, kiedy Sherlock naparł na niego jeszcze mocniej. — Sherlock, przecież nie… Powiedziałeś, że nie możesz…

— Mogę — poinformował go Sherlock, niskim, pełnym zadowolenia głosem. — Dotykaj. — John spuścił ręce, żeby wyjąć nabrzmiałego fiuta ze slipów, po czym powoli, nieznośnie powoli otoczył go palcami i zaczął go gładzić z dołu do góry. Drugą ręką zaparł się o lustro, nachylając się ku niemu i jednocześnie napierając od tyłu na Sherlocka.

— Podoba mi się to — szepnął Sherlock, przesunął czubkami palców w dół boków Johna, wbił mu je w biodra i z niedelikatnym szarpnięciem przyciągnął do siebie.

— Chryste, Sherlock. — John się rozsypał. Trząsł się przy każdym pchnięciu, które wciskało go w jego własną pięść – i wystarczyło mu tak _niewiele_. Kiedy przy jednym szczególnie powolnym, mocnym ruchu Sherlock jęknął mu do ucha, John z całej siły walnął wolną ręką w szkło; rysa przebiegła zygzakiem przez całą jego powierzchnię.

John nawet nie zauważył.

— Popatrz na siebie — westchnął mu tuż przy uchu Sherlock, wyciskając z niego dźwięk, który był prawie szlochem. — Już przepadłeś. Nie mógłbyś przestać, choćbyś chciał. — Co było tak właściwie niebezpieczną myślą i jego biodra zgubiły swój powolny rytm. Nagle Sherlock lekko się zachwiał – John, panujący nad swoim wilkiem, nie był ani trochę groźny, ale John, który tę kontrolę stracił, choć dalej nie stanowiłby dla Sherlocka zagrożenia jako takiego, byłby… niepokojący.

Ledwo John poczuł, jak Sherlock się odsuwa, otworzył oczy, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego w lustrze. W twarzy Sherlocka zobaczył coś, od czego znieruchomiał, zesztywniał mu każdy mięsień.

— Ależ mógłbym — powiedział mu cicho. — Mogę. — Z powrotem podciągnął majtki i teraz już obie dłonie spokojnie, bez żadnych gwałtownych ruchów położył na lustrze. — Sherlock, powiedziałeś mi, że nie chcesz seksu ze mną.

— Bo nie chcę — zgodził się Sherlock, spięty i niepewny siebie, ale rozpaczliwie usiłujący nie dopuścić do tego, żeby odbiło się to w jego wyrazie twarzy. John był gotowy natychmiast przestać, tyle było jasne – Sherlock nie miał się czym przejmować. — Jesteś o to na mnie zły?

— Oczywiście że nie. — John nie przestawał patrzeć mu w oczy. — Ale to, co właśnie robiliśmy, to był seks.

Sherlock odsunął się, jakby się sparzył, a John zrobił smutną minę. Sherlock czuł się nieprzyjemnie obnażony, mimo że dalej był całkowicie ubrany i to John powinien czuć się bezbronny, stojąc tam w samej bieliźnie.

— Nie — powiedział zimno. Nagle był wściekły. — Bardziej niż ty przekonujący mężczyźni próbowali wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy i w ten sposób namówić mnie na więcej i mieli lepsze podstawy; nie dam się wyruchać tylko dlatego, że się z tobą „drażniłem”. Wyraziłem się zupełnie jasno. Nie zachowywałem się „bałamutnie”; nie ma takiej możliwości, żebyś był jakoś zdezorientowany. Nie będziesz mnie rżnął w tyłek, choćbyś nie wiem jak bardzo chciał, i nic mnie to nie obchodzi, czy to moja wina, że chcesz, czy nie.

— Wcale tego nie chcę, Sherlock — powiedział mu spokojnym tonem John, dalej patrząc na niego w lustrze zamiast obrócić się i mówić prosto do niego. Była to jedna z rzeczy, dzięki którym Sherlock nie popędził jeszcze irracjonalnie do siebie do pokoju i nie zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. — Ty tego nie chcesz; to znaczy, że ja też nie.

Sherlock roześmiał się chrapliwie.

— Jasne że chcesz, nie jestem _ślepy_ , stąd widzę, jaką masz erekcję.

— Jeszcze chwilę temu ja czułem, jaką masz ty — zauważył John. — Nie wiem, Sherlock, po kim to wszystko powtarzasz, ale nie po mnie. Czuły i erotyczny dotyk to nie jest wstęp do „prawdziwego seksu”, który miałby polegać na tym, że na coś mi „pozwolisz”. W seksie nie ma żadnej mety.

— To co… — zaczął Sherlock, ale nie potrafił dokończyć.

John odczekał chwilę, a kiedy Sherlock nie skończył zdania, powiedział:

— Nie próbowałem wywrzeć na ciebie presji, żebyś zrobił więcej, niż chcesz, chciałem tylko zwrócić twoją uwagę na to, że uprawiamy seks, chociaż powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz tego robić.

— Jaki seks? — wybuchnął Sherlock. — Nawet _nie dotykałem_ twojego fiuta. — Chciał stamtąd uciec, ale John stał za blisko drzwi, żeby mógł przejść obok, nie ocierając się o niego zbyt mocno, a gdyby się wygiął tak, żeby go nie dotknąć, zdradziłby się bardziej, niż by sobie życzył. — To… to nie był żaden seks.

— To dlatego nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi, i ciągle wracałem do tego samego tematu, Sherlock — powiedział ostrożnie John. — Bo nie wiem, co masz na myśli, jak mówisz, że nie chcesz uprawiać seksu. A masz na myśli co innego niż ja. _Wiedziałem_ , że tak będzie.

— Wiedziałeś, że przyprę cię do umywalki — powiedział z powątpiewaniem Sherlock, a John się uśmiechnął.

— Wiedziałem, że gdzieś zrobię błąd i cię zdenerwuję. I wiedziałem, że będę się z tym źle czuł. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Jestem gotów na wszystko, na co masz ochotę, Sherlock. Zupełnie wszystko. Chcesz się całować – super, ja się _lubię_ całować, będę zachwycony. Chcesz „przypierać mnie do umywalki” i gryźć mnie w ramię, jak długo ci się podoba – fantastycznie, jestem za. Chcesz opierać się o mnie bokiem, kiedy sobie krzyczysz do telewizora – no, to też lubię. To mi wszystko pasuje.

— Nigdy nie dostaniesz prawdziwego seksu — wyskrzeczał Sherlock, po czym odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie ma żadnego „prawdziwego seksu” — powiedział John i nagle spod spodu przebiło trochę wilka i zrobił się przerażający. — A jeśli będę kiedyś obok tego skamlącego skurwysyna, tego manipulanta, który ci tego wszystkiego naopowiadał, to mi _nie mów_ , bo mu przegryzę gardło…

Sherlock wyprostował się nagle; do diabła z tym, czy będzie widać, że ucieka – musiał się stamtąd _wydostać_.

John wziął gwałtowny wdech i znów opuścił głowę na lustro.

— Przepraszam. Przepraszam. To w niczym nie pomogło. Przepraszam cię.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, a i John nic już nie mówił.

— Zaakceptowałbyś wszystko — sparafrazował pełnym wątpliwości tonem. — Nawet gdybym nie miał dla ciebie nic. — John pokiwał głową, nie odrywając jej od tafli szkła. Oczy miał teraz zamknięte.

— Wszystko, co chcesz robić, i wszystko, czego nie chcesz. — Z powrotem otworzył oczy i zrobił lekko zaniepokojoną minę; może sobie przypomniał, z kim rozmawia. — Z wyjątkiem trupów. Żadnych trupów w pobliżu mnie, ale to żadnych, chyba że akurat jakiegoś badam, jestem całkowicie ubrany, mam na sobie rękawiczki, a kontekst jest absolutnie nieseksualny.

Sherlock tak dał się zaskoczyć, że się roześmiał.

— Oczywiście. — Panika powoli ustępowała. — Żadnych trupów. Jeszcze jakieś zasady?

John zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

— Żadnych odpadów biologicznych, wszystko jedno, ludzkich czy nie. Nie wkładaj mi niczego do tyłka, jeśli mnie wcześniej o to nie pytałeś, i muszę się zgodzić konkretnie na każdą rzecz. Zapytaj, zanim mnie do czegoś przywiążesz. I żadnej krwi. Ani narkotyków. — Zerknął przez ramię na Sherlocka. — A twoje zasady?

— Nie wkładaj mi penisa do ust ani w ogóle nie przykładaj mi go do twarzy. Nie kładź na nim moich rąk. Nigdy, przenigdy nie wkładaj mi nic do tyłka. — Zastanowił się. — Podpisuję się pod twoją zasadą o odpadach biologicznych. A teraz chyba wychodzę. Przesuń się.

John kiwnął głową i od razu się przesunął.

— Jeszcze tylko jedno, Sherlock. Z tego, że nie chcesz czegoś robić, nie wynika, że nie możesz o to poprosić mnie. Seks to nie jest też transakcja biznesowa; nie musi się zgadzać żadne saldo.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

— Będziesz musiał wyrażać się jaśniej — powiedział.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Możesz mnie na przykład poprosić, żebym ci obciągnął, ale jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz się rewanżować tym samym. Ani nijak mi tego rekompensować – wszystko to są głupoty.

Sherlock gapił się na niego, zupełnie zbity z tropu.

— Dlaczego niby chciałbyś komuś obciągnąć, jak nic nie dostaniesz w zamian? Obciąganie jest _paskudne_.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko, leniwie, powoli.

— Bo to lubię, lubię ciebie i myślę, że będzie ci się podobało.

Sherlock się zarumienił.

— Aha. No tak — wydukał i zwiał.

 

***

 

— Po co tak właściwie oglądałeś lustro w łazience? — spytał John, przełykając curry, kiedy Sherlock wypełzł ze swojego pokoju ubrany w swój najgrubszy garnitur i zapięty pod samą szyję. Na moment jego wzrok zatrzymał się na koszuli Sherlocka, ciasnej i niewygodnej, ale emocjonalnie niezbędnej, chyba jednak postanowił o niej nie wspominać. — Nie jesteśmy w trakcie sprawy?

— Ech, nuda — burknął Sherlock, siadł po drugiej stronie stołu z nogami złożonymi ciasno razem, potem się na tym złapał i umyślnie przyjął bardziej zrelaksowaną pozycję. John zmrużył oczy i równie umyślnie schylił głowę i zajął się jedzeniem. — Ten może i jest lepszy w tym, co robi, ale wszyscy są tak samo przyziemni. Yard da radę znaleźć ich więcej bez mojej pomocy.

— Ale i tak byłby ci pewnie za nią wdzięczny — powiedział John, jakby mu to właśnie przyszło do głowy.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego ze złością.

— Myślisz, że powinienem opowiedzieć o tym Sally zamiast pozwolić jej wykonywać swoją pracę.

— Sally nienawidzi cię z wielu powodów — powiedział mu John, odkładając widelec i opierając podbródek na dłoni — ale _nie ufa_ ci, bo nie rozumie, jak myślisz. Dla niej to nie jest logika, tylko magia, a magii nie ma. Jeśli pokażesz jej kilka dedukcji, które zrozumie, które będzie mogła sama sprawdzić, to o wiele rzadziej będziesz oskarżany o popełnienie przestępstwa, które właśnie wyjaśniasz.

— Sprawa, którą Sally da radę zrozumieć, to marnowanie mojego czasu i rzecz śmiesznie poniżej mojej godności — zadrwił Sherlock. — Nie będę się poniżał, tańcząc jak tresowana małpa, żeby ona mi bardziej ufała.

— W takim razie zrób to dla mnie — poprosił cicho John — bo nie jest mi miło, kiedy trafiasz do aresztu.

Przez jakiś czas patrzyli wszędzie, tylko nie na siebie, ale potem Sherlock sapnął, złapał za telefon i wycofał się do salonu, żeby zadzwonić do Scotland Yardu. John wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i z powrotem zajął się kolacją.

 

***

 

Współpracowali jeszcze z Donovan przy trzech sprawach i każda z nich była żałośniejsza i głupsza od poprzedniej. Lestrade (człowiek głupi, ale mniej głupi niż większość) chyba od razu zauważył, że Sherlock bierze sprawy, które wcześniej by odrzucił. Nie przyszło mu do głowy zastanawiać się dlaczego, tylko polecił jej podkładać mu jedną za drugą nierozwiązane teczki z całego minionego roku, póki nie skończy mu się ta dobra wola.

Kiedy Anderson zauważył złośliwie, że Sherlock ma chyba nowego tresera, po czym wyraźnie zasugerował, że Sally dorobiła się tego nowego stanowiska na leżąco, Sherlock warknął i napadł na niego z taką furią i okrucieństwem, że wszyscy, którzy to usłyszeli, zamilkli z wrażenia, strachu i zażenowania.

— To było coś nowego — przerwał po chwili ciszę John. — Nie sądziłem, że zobaczę kiedyś, jak kłócisz się z policją i udaje ci się nie być przy tym największym dupkiem na placu. Popatrz, Sally się gapi, jakby się spodziewała, że zaraz ktoś wyskoczy z krzaków z kamerą i zawoła „niespodzianka!”

Sally rzeczywiście wpatrywała się w nich z niedomkniętymi ustami, zdumiona; potem podniosła ręce w geście bezradności.

— Co to ma być, Sherlock? — spytała. — Co tu się, do kurwy, dzieje? Teraz będziesz mi zostawiać na wycieraczce okaleczone ludzkie głowy?

Sherlock postawił kołnierz, ignorując rozbawiony wzrok Johna.

— John poinformował mnie, że jak nie chcę wylądować znowu w areszcie, to mam zacząć brać pod uwagę twoje wrażliwe, niestabilne uczucia — wyjaśnił mroźnym tonem. — W związku z tym w duchu koleżeństwa gotowy jestem patrzeć przez palce na twoje co mniej rażące intelektualne niedociągnięcia i tłumaczyć wszystko uspokajająco prostymi, krótkimi słowami. A Andersona obraziłem dlatego, że to ohydny, bezużyteczny robal, a nie dla ciebie.

Sally obróciła się z kamienną twarzą w stronę Johna.

— Nie całkiem to powiedziałem — sprostował — ale owszem, chodziło mi o coś w tym rodzaju. Mniej więcej.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że poprawił ci się gust do partnerów seksualnych — mówił dalej Sherlock, wciągając powietrze przez nos. — Nie dałbym rady być miły dla Andersona tak, żeby wyglądało to szczerze. Nawet z tymi swoimi plebejskimi wdziękami jesteś dla niego o wiele za dobra.

— Pozytyw jest taki — powiedział do niej wesolutko John — że Sherlock jest za wielkim dupkiem, żeby wypowiedzieć nieszczerą pochwałę i nie dołączyć do niej zaraz jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi, która by nam pokazała, gdzie jest nasze miejsce, więc jeśli usłyszysz coś miłego, choćby odrobinę, to wiesz, że naprawdę tak myśli.

— Tak czy inaczej przestań — powiedziała ostro, znów zwracając się do Sherlocka — bo to jest jakieś chore. Nie musisz protekcjonalnie i z góry karmić mnie nieszczerymi komplementami. — Ale pozwoliła mu wyjaśnić jej, co zaszło na miejscu przestępstwa (wytłumaczenie było śmiesznie proste), nie oskarżając go wprost o kłamstwo, a kiedy wychodził, nawet udało jej się niechętnie mu podziękować.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jednak wyglądało na to, że poczuła ulgę, kiedy znowu zaczął odmawiać Scotland Yardowi pomocy. Lestrade westchnął i mruknął coś w tym duchu, że wiedział, że szczęście nie może wiecznie trwać.

 

***

 

Kiedy później tego samego tygodnia Sherlock poruszył temat, John akurat zmywał.

— Wiedziałem, że to niczego nie zmieni — powiedział mu znad brzegu filiżanki herbaty. John westchnął w ten sposób, który sugerował, że przewraca oczami, i dalej szorował gary. — Kiedy próbowałem być miły, tylko ją rozproszyłem.

— Po pierwsze, pomogło. Wiem, że masz dość inteligencji, żeby zauważyć, że Donovan już oskarża cię o mniej morderstw niż wcześniej. — John odstawił ociekający wodą talerz na suszarkę i zaczął szorować jeden z Sherlockowych eksperymentów pod tytułem „Ile razy mogę zmusić Johna do mycia tego samego talerza, zanim postanowi go wyrzucić?” Marszczył brwi, bezskutecznie trąc gąbką o plamę. — Po drugie, gdybym ci powiedział, żebyś spróbował upiec ciasto, by wystarczy ci jeden dzień na zostanie ekspertem, wrzuciłbyś do miski wszystko, co akurat znajdziesz w szafkach, wstawił to do piekarnika na sto pięćdziesiąt stopni i uznał, że to dowód na to, że nie można od ciebie oczekiwać, że będziesz coś robił w kuchni. — Westchnął i odstawił talerz do namoczenia. Sherlock wiedział, że to nic nie pomoże. — Nie możesz twierdzić, że słaby wynik czegoś dowodzi, jeśli jasne jest, że to przez to, że ci się nie chciało.

— Ależ mogę — zaprzeczył Sherlock, odstawił herbatę i podkradł się do niego. — Właśnie tak zrobiłem.

— Poza tym — ciągnął John, ignorując go i wrzucając do przegródki suszarki garść sztućców — ponieważ ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zainteresowanych udało ci się uzyskać _pozytywny_ rezultat, mimo że się nie wysiliłeś, możemy chyba spokojnie powiedzieć, że tym razem też miałem rację, a ty nie.

— Hm. — Sherlock oparł podbródek na ramieniu Johna i wydął wargi. John tylko się roześmiał i oparł o niego plecami, przy czym najpierw opłukał trzymany w rękach kubek, a potem wytarł je w ściereczkę i zamiast przejść do następnego nudnego obowiązku, jaki sobie zaplanował – co by to nie było – zostawił palce na krawędzi zlewu. Sherlock taki obrót sprawy pochwalał.

— Dziękuję — powiedział John i oczy mu się zamknęły, a głowa opadła w zagłębienie szyi Sherlocka.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się leciutko samym kącikiem ust.

— „Dziękuję”? Właśnie skończyłeś mi wytykać, jak blado wypadłem w tej roli.

— Hmff — odpowiedział John, całkiem chyba wyprany z emocji po rozmawianiu o uczuciach bez chwili przerwy przez cały ostatni tydzień. Sherlock uśmiechnął mu się szeroko przy uchu, z przyjemnością oparł mu ręce na biodrach i postał sobie oparty o niego w kuchni całe cztery minuty i trzydzieści siedem sekund, zanim w końcu sobie poszedł zrobić jakiś wybuch.

Wdzięczność Johna nie była chyba jednak aż tak wielka, żeby wybaczył Sherlockowi, że mieszał ze sobą niestabilne substancje chemiczne w jednym z jego kubków – co było _zdecydowanie nie fair_.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock miał niezliczone powody, żeby cenić sobie swój belstaff. Płaszcz miał mnóstwo fantastycznych zastosowań, do których należało wywoływanie uśmiechu u Johna, kiedy stawiał kołnierz na sztorc albo ciut zbyt dramatycznie robił obrót. Do tego wydawał się w nim wyższy, wyglądał bardziej imponująco, a nawet (i była to najmniejsza z jego zalet, ale zawsze) było mu w nim dość ciepło na zimnie. Jednak obecnie zachwycało go przede wszystkim to, jak go w godzinę największej potrzeby litościwie osłania przed wzrokiem.

Od iluś _dni_ miewał teraz przez dłuższy czas przykre, krępujące częściowe erekcje, zwykle nie w porę. Tylko dzięki płaszczowi nie wiedział o tym jeszcze cały Scotland Yard.

Zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie. John przycupnął na podłodze w kuchni, szperając w jednej z dolnych szafek kredensu, przypuszczalnie z jakiegoś nudnego powodu związanego ze sprzątaniem. Snujący się po mieszkaniu Sherlock stanął za nim, żeby poszukać cukru, a wtedy John obrócił się trochę i musnął jego udo ustami w szybkim pocałunku, po czym wrócił do swojego zajęcia.

Sherlock prawie odgryzł sobie język i go połknął.

Jego umysł natychmiast uczepił się tego momentu po ich ostatniej związanej z seksem katastrofie, kiedy John zaproponował _fellatio_ bez żadnych zobowiązań. Następnie zupełnie złośliwie roztoczył przed nim w pełnym pornograficznym kolorze możliwe scenariusze. Sherlockowi coś skręciło się w brzuchu, jego penis zgłosił pilne zainteresowanie sprawą, a on sam prawie upuścił Johnowi cukier na głowę. A potem zrobił sobie jeszcze większy wstyd, zwiewając, gdzie pieprz rośnie, jak dwunastolatek, który pierwszy raz w życiu się zakochał.

Od tego czasu temat nie dawał mu spokoju, wypływając nie tylko w postaci snów i żenujących wspomnień, ale i fantazji erotycznych, nachodzących go o zupełnie niewłaściwych porach.

Prawda, Sherlock nigdy nie był jakoś szczególnie ogarnięty społecznie, ale nawet on wiedział, że nie należy się podniecać na miejscu zbrodni. Że szczytem złego smaku jest poczuć nagle taką potrzebę, żeby się zapiąć, bo John schylił się, żeby zbadać ciało, kucnął, żeby porozmawiać ze świadkiem, czy nawet, na litość boską, uklęknął, żeby powiedzieć coś do dziecka, szukającego mamy po parku.

I za każdym razem było _gorzej_. Był coraz bardziej podniecony, bardziej zdesperowany, do tego stopnia, że dzisiaj odmaszerował z miejsca, gdzie popełniono ostatnie morderstwo, zanim zdążył choćby przymierzyć się do obrażenia Andersona, jak należy, a John musiał gramolić się na nogi i za nim biec. _Śmieszne_.

Rzecz jasna rozwiązanie było proste. Ostatecznie cały problem wziął się właśnie stąd, że John wyraził chęć rozwiązania go. Oczywiście kiedy Sherlock w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i o tym wspomniał, gruntownie przemyślany uwodzicielski tekst, nad którym pracował godzinami, uwiązł mu w gardle.

— John. Czy…? Ech. Seks.

John, który jadł akurat śniadanie i miał coś w ustach, wydał pytający odgłos i uniósł brew.

O, fantastycznie. Pół nocy leżenia w łóżku, gapienia się w sufit i planowania poszło się huśtać. Sherlock pominął nawet porządne otwarcie; jeszcze chwilę temu mówił coś o tempie upłynniania się tkanek ludzkich w gorącym klimacie. Nieszczególnie erotyczny kontekst. John nie dyszał z pożądania, jak wtedy w łazience. Wbrew nadziejom Sherlocka nie zrobił się czerwony i nie naparł na niego całym ciałem. Nie, John wyglądał na czule rozbawionego, jakby Sherlock był jakimś uwielbianym przez niego zwierzakiem albo małym dzieckiem.

Zdecydowanie nie był to zamierzony efekt.

Sherlock się poddał.

— Chcę, żebyś mi obciągnął — powiedział.

John zakrztusił się jajecznicą i żeby zacząć znowu normalnie oddychać, potrzebował kilku mocnych uderzeń w plecy, po zaaplikowaniu których Sherlock uciekł czym prędzej do siebie.

 _O boże_.

Co za _wstyd_. Jakim cudem udawało mu się regularnie wiązać sobie buty? Najwyraźniej głupota była zaraźliwa, a jemu zarażenie się nią zajęło po prostu więcej czasu niż innym. Przez kilka nieszczęśliwych chwil siedział na łóżku, ciągnąc się w skrajnym upokorzeniu za włosy, po czym sytuacja zrobiła się wykładniczo _gorsza_ , kiedy do drzwi zapukał John. Jakby Sherlock nie potrafił bez jego pomocy utopić się we własnej hańbie.

A już wisienką na tym całym strasznym torcie było to, że z jakiejś najzupełniej niezrozumiałej przyczyny jego zdradziecki wzwód _zupełnie się tym nie przejął_. Wesoło sterczał sobie w spodniach, jakby była jakakolwiek szansa na to, że będzie miał coś do roboty w najbliższej przyszłości. Czy raczej w ogóle w przyszłości, sądząc z tego zatrważająco okropnego przeżycia.

— Sherlock! Sherlock, słuchaj, przepraszam. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś; nic ci nie jest? Sherlock? Zaraz, czekaj. — Na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza. — Czy ty… Czy ty _próbujesz wyjść przez okno_?

— Nie — skłamał Sherlock, siedząc na parapecie z jedną nogą dyndającą nad pojemnikami na śmieci pani Hudson.

— Jezu święty, złaź z parapetu, jeszcze sobie coś złamiesz. Okej, nie musimy o tym teraz rozmawiać. Ale i nie ma powodu, żebyś się tak wstydził.

— Nie wstydzę się — powiedział Sherlock, wciągając powietrze przez nos, i nie ruszył się z miejsca.

— Jasne — zgodził się z nim John. — Oczywiście że nie. Skąd mi to przyszło do głowy? Jak będziesz gotowy pogadać o tym, jak to wcale a wcale się nie wstydzisz, nie uciekając przy tym z domu przez okno, żeby uniknąć tematu, to będę gdzieś niedaleko.

— Właśnie ci mówię, że „wcale a wcale” się nie wstydzę.

— To dobrze — powiedział mu John przez drzwi. — Świetnie. W takim razie zamiast tego pogadamy o tym, jak bardzo chciałbym wziąć do buzi twojego fiuta, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał. Co ty na to?

— Nnn — odpowiedział Sherlock i prawie wypadł z okna.

— Wyjdź, jak będziesz gotowy porozmawiać o tym, ile bym miał przyjemności ze ssania ci kutasa — ciągnął John, który najwyraźniej doskonale się bawił, siląc się na możliwie najbardziej szokujące teksty. — Koniecznie muszę ci pokazać taką jedną sztuczkę, której się nauczyłem na uniwerku, _naprawdę_ chciałbym ją na tobie wypróbować…

— _Zamknij się_ , chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kiedy mówisz tak głośno, to pani Hudson cię słyszy? — powiedział zdławionym głosem Sherlock i pobiegł niezgrabnie do drzwi.

— Twoim zdaniem zupełnie mi nie idzie ukrywanie tego, więc pewnie już i tak wie — mówił dalej radośnie John — poza tym wydawało mi się, że cię nie obchodzi, co o tobie myślą inni? No, ale nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, skacz sobie przez okno. Ja mogę tu dalej krzyczeć bez ciebie. Jak już dojdziemy do tej rozmowy, to wolałbyś być na leżąco czy na stojąco? Jak cię znam, to na stojąco i…

— Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się. — Sherlock z szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, wepchnął Johna z powrotem do korytarza, zakrył mu usta ręką i…

I John zrobił się miękki, jakby się _topił_ , otworzył usta i wziął do nich dwa palce Sherlocka i…

I tak w zasadzie to powinno to być obrzydliwe, ale _zdecydowanie nie było_ i…

I Sherlock nic nie mógł na to poradzić – jęknął, z całej siły pchnął Johna na ścianę, przycisnął się do niego biodrami i zaczął mocno pocierać. John w odpowiedzi też jęknął, chwycił Sherlocka w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej; potem wypuścił z ust jego palce i zostawił na jego twarzy, od szczęki do ucha, sznur delikatnych ugryzień. Sherlock niezgrabnie i z rozpędu oparł się rękami o ścianę po obu stronach głowy Johna i starał się nie jęczeć za głośno.

— Boże, niesamowity jesteś — wydyszał John, kołysząc biodrami i ujmując twarz Sherlocka za policzki i pod brodę. Sherlock wydał jakiś cichy odgłos, irracjonalnie pewny, że już ten jeden gest jest bardziej intymny niż wszystko, czego dotąd doświadczył, licząc w to każdy akt, w którym uczestniczył z Victorem. Na pewno był od tych wszystkich rzeczy bardziej przyjemny. Zadrżał i nadstawił się do niego, a John uśmiechnął się do niego i przechylił jego trzymaną w rękach głowę, po czym zaczął go miękko całować miejsce za miejscem wzdłuż obojczyka, wyciskając z niego po drodze westchnienia. Powolne kołysanie jego bioder _zapierało dech w piersiach_ , dotyk sunących w dół Sherlockowej piersi opuszek _elektryzował_ , a Sherlock balansował na krawędzi pobudzenia od zbyt wielu dni; zaszlochał w rozpaczliwej potrzebie i bezradnie wygiął się w napierający na Johna łuk.

Johnowi to nie przeszkadzało; trzymając go mocno, zajęczał coś w odpowiedzi.

— Piękności — powiedział cichutko — to ci się spodoba. Nie przepadam jakoś szczególnie za ciągnięciem za włosy, ale jak chcesz, to możesz — szepnął i – _o boże_ – powoli osunął się na kolana. Potem _przygryzł_ Sherlockowi spodnie, akurat na tyle blisko ciała, żeby to było podniecające, ale jednak bez dotykania go i Sherlock o mało nie stracił równowagi. Nie no, poważnie, to w ogóle nie powinno być pociągające – ale członek Sherlocka od wielu dni go nie słuchał i nie zanosiło się na to, żeby miał zacząć teraz. Sherlock oparł głowę o tę ohydną tapetę, wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował skupić się na tym, żeby nie zemdleć.

John pomacał w kieszeni, wyciągnął prezerwatywę, potem zatrzymał się, zadarł głowę do góry i popatrzył na niego. Sherlock usiłował nie wyglądać na aż tak rozsypanego, jak się czuł. Był na dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent pewny, że mu się to nie udało.

— Tak? — spytał John zmienionym głosem i otworzył opakowanie.

— Tak — wydusił z siebie chrapliwie Sherlock. — Tak, _proszę, już_. — John uśmiechnął się, nie dość poruszony jego niedolą; bez najmniejszego pośpiechu rozpiął mu rozporek, a potem tylko musnął mu penisa opuszkami. Sherlock przygryzł wargę, żeby stłumić pomiaukiwanie, a John tylko się roześmiał, po czym…

No cóż. Włożył sobie prezerwatywę do ust. Zdumiony, Sherlock wlepił w niego wzrok.

— Jestem stosunkowo pewny, że to się daje gdzie indziej — powiedział z powątpiewaniem.

John parsknął i uśmiechnął się zarozumiale w ten sposób, który oznaczał, że wie więcej niż Sherlock i jest z tego powodu niepomiernie z siebie zadowolony. Sherlock poczuł się tym cokolwiek urażony; to nie on klęczał na podłodze i jadł gumkę.

A potem, matko boska, John _nałożył mu ją ustami_. Sherlock nie mógł się skupić; zakrztusił się i jedną ręką złapał się kurczowo za tył głowy Johna, a drugą wbił paznokcie w tapetę. John ssał delikatnie, potem robił językiem coś _zupełnie fantastycznego_ , od czego Sherlock zobaczył gwiazdy. Przerosło go to; tylko mętnie zauważył, że John odpina spodnie i sobie, a już na pewno nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niczego poza nimi dwoma.

John go dotykał, drapał mu paznokciami wewnętrzną stronę ud, obracał w dłoni jądra, a jednocześnie ssał, lizał, zahaczał minimalnie zębami – można było od tego _oszaleć_ i Sherlock przestał myśleć.

Sherlock Holmes przestał myśleć. Ledwo rozpoznawał otoczenie. Cały jego świat skurczył się do Johnowych rąk i ust i tak było _wspaniale_.

Dalej trzymając go w ustach, John przełykał teraz ślinę; wyglądało na to, że potrwa to żenująco krótko.

— Zaraz… boże, John, zaraz… — Niezależnie od tego, co John tam robił, zaczął to robić mocniej i szybciej; Sherlock szarpnął się i zacisnął mu się każdy mięsień. John jęknął, dalej mając w ustach jego penisa – _nie ciągnij go za włosy, nie ciągnij za włosy_ – i Sherlock doszedł mu w ustach – _Chryste, w jego ustach_ – i zdążył jeszcze odzyskać na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby uświadomić sobie, że John się brandzluje i też dochodzi, po czym kolana się pod nim ugięły i się na niego przewrócił.

John wydał z siebie niemrawe, zaskoczone „uff” i zrzucił Sherlocka z siebie na podłogę, żeby skupić się na dojściu do siebie po ciężkim ciosie w splot słoneczny.

Och.

Boże.

Sherlock pomyślał, że jak tylko zmusi mózg, żeby się znowu zaczął ruszać (w tej chwili znieruchomiał, sparaliżowany ze zgrozy), musi koniecznie zrealizować swój plan i jednak skoczyć z okna, tyle że tak naprawdę, to chyba powinien to zrobić na główkę. Zdaje się, że cała krew odpłynęła mu z fiuta prosto do twarzy, bo zrobił się czerwony jak burak.

John dalej sapał, charczał i się dusił. Czy Sherlockowi udało się zrobić mu autentyczną krzywdę? Będzie jedynym Holmesem, który uszkodził partnera, przewracając się na niego w czasie seksu, Mycroft się dowie – bo _oczywiście, że się dowie_ – i cała rodzina Holmesów będzie przerażona, a John już nigdy nie zachce mu obciągnąć…

Sherlock przerwał ten gorączkowy, histeryczny ciąg myśli.

John się śmiał.

Ten wstrętny głupek się z niego _śmiał_.

Będzie trzeba włożyć mu do butów żywe skorpiony.

— Nie widzę, co jest takiego zabawnego w tym, że w chwili osiągnięcia orgazmu partner robi ci krzywdę — powiedział sztywno, a John, ten paskudny mały potwór, zachłysnął się w odpowiedzi wielkim łykiem powietrza i zaczął _rechotać_. Co było zupełnie niesprawiedliwe, jako że to John tarzał się bezradnie po podłodze z penisem na wierzchu. Sherlock wydął wargi i z obrażonym stęknięciem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Chodź tu. O boże, chodź tu — wychrypiał John. Wyciągnął ręce, zanim Sherlock zdążył schować się z powrotem w swoim pokoju, i przyciągnął go do siebie; jedną rękę miał w Sherlockowych włosach, drugą obejmował go w pasie. Może nawet pokaz ten byłby przekonujący, gdyby przy tym nie chichotał, usiłując się powstrzymać od porządnego śmiechu. Wziął głęboki oddech, znów zachichotał, odetchnął przez zęby jeszcze raz. — O boże, dobra, już mi lepiej, przeszło mi.

— Już nigdy w życiu nie rozłożę dla ciebie folii pod trupy — powiedział mu chłodno Sherlock, od czego John tylko znów zaczął umierać ze śmiechu. Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Nie, czekaj, oj, Chryste, czekaj, czekaj — chichotał John. Sherlock w oburzeniu prawie pozbierał się na nogi, kiedy John przyciągnął go blisko do siebie i między jednym parsknięciem śmiechu a drugim obsypał mu włosy buziakami. Sherlock uznał się za _cokolwiek_ przebłaganego. — Jesteś piękny, jesteś niewiarygodny, najlepszy seks, jaki mi się zdarzył od lat, nic mnie nie obchodzi jakaś głupia mała przewrotka na końcu. — Sherlock niechętnie odprężył się, oparty o niego, a John przytknął usta do jego policzka. — To nieważne. Nieważne. To mi tylko pokazuje, jak fantastycznie obciągam, nic poza tym.

— Nawet znośnie — powiedział mu Sherlock sztywno, próbując się nie uśmiechać.

John prychnął, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— Nie gadaj głupot, obciąganie w moim wykonaniu jest _prawie_ tak samo niesamowite jak ty cały. Wiem, jaka jest prawda. Chodź, posprzątamy i możemy się poprzytulać na kanapie albo porobić coś innego odpowiednio przesłodzonego, jestem w nastroju.

 

***

 

Rzeczywiście byli bardzo blisko tulenia się do siebie na kanapie, kiedy pani Hudson przyprowadziła do nich na górę Donovan.

Sherlock leżał z głową na kolanach czytającego gazetę Johna, rozciągnięty na kanapie w swojej zwykłej pozycji do myślenia. John miał rękę w jego włosach, psując fryzurę, której uzyskanie zabrało niesamowicie dużo czasu, chociaż ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Sherlocka specjalnie go to nie obchodziło. Byłby zresztą zdumiony, gdyby się okazało, że John nie zepsuł mu jej już wcześniej.

Sally otworzyła drzwi bez pukania, chociaż obaj słyszeli, jak idzie na górę.

— Cześć, Świrze… — zaczęła, po czym ich zauważyła, obu wpatrujących się w nią ze spokojem, i chyba zgubiła wątek.

— Coś… — zaczęła. — Ha.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Nie jestem pewny, John, co takiego w naszym związku sprawia, że ludzie, którzy się na niego natykają, potrafią tylko bezradnie bełkotać, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mi się to podobało — poskarżył się. John go szturchnął.

— Ej, uważaj — przestrzegł go — ja też tak mam.

Sally otrząsnęła się chyba z zaskoczenia.

— Więc to coś nowego — spytała — czy Anderson wygrał właśnie wszystkie zakłady?

— Weź się zastanów, Sally — powiedział z politowaniem Sherlock — i popatrz, jakie pytanie zadałaś: czy Anderson ma w jakiejś kwestii rację. Przecież chyba nawet twój mizerny iloraz inteligencji poradzi sobie z rozumowaniem na tym poziomie?

— Racja, faktycznie, idiotka ze mnie. A wy dwaj co, teraz kiedy potknęliście się jeden o tyłek drugiego, jesteście cały czas wielce zajęci pieprzeniem się, czy może zechcielibyście pójść ze mną rzucić okiem na miejsce zbrodni?

John prychnął, usiłując się nie roześmiać, a Sherlock spróbował przybrać jak najbardziej skwaszoną minę.

— Nie jestem pewny — odparował drwiącym tonem. — Jak nie przyjdziemy, to dasz radę ustalić, gdzie ty masz tyłek, nawet z latarką?

— Och, brawo ten pan. Jakiś ty inteligentny i dowcipny. — W robieniu kwaśnych min Sally była równie dobra jak Sherlock. — Słuchaj, obejrzysz ciała, czy nie? Bo coś mi w nich… no, coś mi w nich nie pasuje.

— Zdecydowanie „czy nie”, chociaż dziękuję za propozycję — odparł Sherlock, wbijając wzrok z powrotem w sufit, podczas gdy John wzruszył ramionami na użytek Sally. — Niewątpliwie przyszłaś w sprawie jeszcze jednego kolegi Wrede’a, a już udowodniłaś, że potrafisz sprzątać po nich sama. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ci pokazywać jak dziecku, w którą stronę dalej.

Sally nie wiedziała chyba, jak przyjąć to stwierdzenie.

— No dobra. Okej. To ja pójdę i „posprzątam”, a ty możesz dalej oddawać się temu szalenie ważnemu zadaniu, jakim jest gapienie się w sufit — syknęła.

— Wielkie dzięki — odpowiedział jej Sherlock. Sally wydała z siebie sfrustrowane warknięcie i wymaszerowała równie prędko, jak wpadła.

Sherlock zamknął oczy.

— Uważasz, że powinienem pójść — powiedział do Johna.

Poczuł, jak John wzrusza ramionami.

— Ona naprawdę się stara. Sama przyszła do ciebie po pomoc. To nie byle co, a sam powiedziałeś, że by sobie poradziła. Jeśli myśli, że dzieje się coś na tyle dziwnego, że aż postanowiła poprosić cię o pomoc, to niewykluczone, że jest to też dość dziwne, żeby było interesujące.

— Stara się ze względu na swoją pracę, nie dla mnie. Nie podoba jej się fakt, że Greg miał rację, wytykając jej brak profesjonalizmu.

— Okej, to twoja decyzja — przyznał John i wrócił do lektury.

Sherlock patrzył ze złością przez zamknięte powieki przez całe trzy minuty, zanim stracił cierpliwość i usiadł.

— Dobra. Przestań już tak głośno myśleć, że robię błąd. Pójdę tam, cicho już bądź.

— Nic nie myślałem — zaprotestował John i bez powodzenia spróbował nie wyglądać na zadowolonego z siebie. Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— _Kłamiesz_. — Sherlock zwlókł się z kanapy i ociężałymi, niezgrabnymi ruchami narzucił płaszcz. — To co, ty też idziesz? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział John, nie wstając z miejsca. — Po prostu czekam, aż będziesz w połowie drogi do drzwi, bo taki jesteś obrażony na cały świat, że wyjście z domu zajmuje ci dwa razy tyle czasu co zwykle. Nie chcę na ciebie czekać, kiedy będziesz ociągać się i pokazywać, jak źle cię wszyscy traktujemy.

Sherlock pociągnął nosem i zwolnił. John się z niego zaśmiał, a on spróbował się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy John dopadł go i ściągnął mu głowę w dół do czułego pocałunku, po czym sam sięgnął po kurtkę. — No, to teraz będziesz nam mógł wszystkim pokazać, jaki jesteś sprytny, to ci się spodoba.

— To faktycznie brzmi nawet znośnie — przyznał Sherlock.

 

***

 

I rzeczywiście, kiedy już dotarli na miejsce, rany na rękach ofiary natychmiast zwróciły uwagę Sherlocka. Zrobił cztery raźne kroki na drugą stronę chodnika, kucnął nad nią i zaczął starannie katalogować w głowie wszystkie drobne szczegóły widoczne na rozciągniętym na wszystkie strony ciele.

Oczywiście John i Donovan od razu zaczęli gadać, jakby go tam nie było. Fakt, skupiał się na tym, co robił, ale ponieważ kiedy się koncentrował, wszystkich ignorował, z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy oni myśleli, że ich nie słyszy.

— Więc teraz ty i Świr? Na poważnie? — Sally gapiła się na Johna, jakby właśnie wyznał, że ma słabość do chodzenia po tłuczonym szkle, a potem pływania w wodach, w których roi się od rekinów. — Znaczy bardziej niż zwykle? Że niby z seksem i ze wszystkim?

John posłał jej spojrzenie, które miało ją uciszyć.

— To chyba nie jest tak naprawdę twoja sprawa, nie?

— Koleś — powiedziała z irytacją — ty po prostu nie masz za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego! Okej, umówmy się, że wbrew temu, co dawniej myślałam, Sherlock _przypuszczalnie_ nie zamorduje cię we śnie…

John rozdziawił usta.

— Myślałaś, że Sherlock co?

— Ale _wiele nie brakuje_. Ten człowiek to socjopata, on _nie ma uczuć_. Jeśli sam zainwestujesz w to jakieś uczucia, to zrobi ci krzywdę, i to poważną, kiedy mu się w końcu znudzi. Pierdolę, za tydzień będzie eksperymentował nad tym, do jakiego nieszczęścia da radę cię doprowadzić. Kurna, w przyszłym miesiącu twoja kuśka skończy pewnie w słoiku spirytusu.

— Rozumiem. — John skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmierzył ją niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. — Powiem ci tak. Albo masz rację i mam przejebane, bo podpiąłem wózek do Sherlockowych koni dawno temu, dzięki, i miał mnóstwo czasu, żeby mi go rozwalić, albo nie masz racji i słuchając twojego gadania, zrażam do siebie kogoś, komu na mnie zależy i kto mi ufa. Więc nie wiem, w którym miejscu wydaje ci się, że robisz coś pożytecznego.

Sherlock podniósł na moment wzrok i przerwał im:

— Chciałbym dodać, że udowodniłem już, że bez wahania skoczę z dachu budynku, żeby go chronić, mając tylko pięćdziesięcioprocentową pewność, że przeżyję — i wrócił do oglądania ciała. Różne ślady i wskazówki układały mu się w całość; nagle wszystko, co zauważył u poprzednich ofiar, zaczęło tworzyć wzór, który poprzednio głupio zignorował. — Nie rozumiem, jak można przypisać taką decyzję czemuś innemu niż sentymentowi.

Oboje wlepili w niego wzrok, zdumieni, że usłyszał rozmowę z odległości dwóch metrów. No coś takiego. Zdaje się, że to było coś zadziwiającego, że potrafił się skupić na dwóch rzeczach naraz; normalni ludzie byli tacy _mdli_. Westchnął i wstał.

— Wprawdzie mylisz się ogromnie co do moich uczuć do Johna, ale rzeczywiście miałaś rację, sądząc, że coś tu „nie pasuje”, bo zdaje się, że to tak wyraża się teraz policja — ciągnął, ściągając z trzaskiem rękawiczki. John, który normalnie uśmiechnąłby się, widząc taki teatralny gest, teraz tego nie zrobił i nagle Sherlock zaczął się zastanawiać, co niby zrobił źle _tym_ razem. — To nie jest po prostu klub morderców, czy jakiego tam innego infantylnego określenia teraz używacie – to jest program nauki rzemiosła. Bez problemu łapiecie uczniów, bo to imbecyle: odrabiają tylko zadania domowe i, jak to uczniowie, odrabiają je byle jak. Nawet najlepszemu w klasie, temu, który zabił inną uczennicę dla przykładu, brakowało wyobraźni i poradził sobie tylko dzięki naśladownictwu. Ale nauczyciel – ich nauczyciel jest _sprytny_. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się, zachwycony tą perspektywą.

— Skoro jest taki sprytny, to jakim cudem znaleźliśmy jego robotę? — zaciekawiła się Sally.

Sherlock posłał jej miażdżące spojrzenie.

— To nie jest jego robota. Ale popatrz tu i tu – kiepska bo kiepska, ale próba zastosowania bardzo zaawansowanej metody rozczłonkowywania ciała. Na poprzednich ciałach było sporo śladów po równie słabych próbach wykonywania zaawansowanych cięć nożem. Wszystkie skandalicznie spartaczone, każda na jakiś szczególny sposób właściwy danemu zabójcy. Za to tu…

Sherlock odhaczał kolejne pozycje z listy, nie spuszczając oka z Johna – który się nie uśmiechał. Nawet nie słuchał, chociaż patrzył cały czas na Sherlocka. Wyglądało na to, że jest zły, przestraszony i zmartwiony, a na to wszystko naciągnął warstwę swojej zwykłej uprzejmej dobrotliwości „do użytku w miejscach publicznych”. Może Sherlock jednak mu się nie naraził, ale pojęcia nie miał, co się stało, że Johnowi tak dramatycznie zmienił się nastrój.

— …potrzebne ci inne trupy, u których widać podobne rany, ślady po cięciach i metody pozbywania się i ukrywania ciał, ale zrobione porządniej i bez błędów. Mało prawdopodobne, żebyś coś znalazła, jeśli nasz nauczyciel będzie chciał je ukrywać; jest bardzo dobry w tym, co robi. Ale na pewno słyszałaś kiedyś, jak mówię, że geniusz potrzebuje publiczności; zanim zwerbował swoje kółko zainteresowań, potrzebna mu była uwaga opinii publicznej. Przejrzyj nierozwiązane sprawy z okresu przed tym, jak zaczęły się pojawiać ciała podobne do tego, przyciśnij na ostro tych durniów, których już zgarnęliście, i napisz mi SMS-a, jak będziesz miała coś, nad czym będę mógł pracować. Póki co, widzę tyle, że gość istnieje.

— Stare nierozwiązane sprawy. Chcesz powiedzieć: wszystkie te, które w swoim czasie nie dostąpiły zaszczytu twojej jaśniepańskiej uwagi — upewniła się znacząco Sally.

— Hmm. Tak, te — przyznał Sherlock. — Miłego wieczoru z zatrważająco fatalnie utrzymanymi kartotekami Scotland Yardu, Sally. Ja wychodzę.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Uwagi Autorki:

Opowiadanie zaczęło z tagiem „bezpieczny seks”. Teraz zmieniam go na „w zasadzie bezpieczny seks”, bo jest w tym rozdziale scena z bardzo krótkim kontaktem genitalnym bez zabezpieczenia. John pilnuje, żeby przerwali i się zabezpieczyli, ale jednak przez chwilę ryzykują, a infekcje przenoszone drogą płciową nie śpią. Nie?

Update: pytałam Was, czy nie cierpicie w tym opowiadaniu od przesytu johnlockowym seksem, i wygląda na to, że nie. Super, bo trochę się martwiłam, czy mi się chłopcy nie pośpieszyli. Nie martwcie się nic, Sherlock nie zostaje magicznie uzdrowiony z tego, że nie cierpi, żeby mu wsadzać, ale na sto procent jest w tym rozdziale seks.

* * *

Sherlock spodziewał się, że John będzie milczał, póki nie dotrą do domu; kiedy jednak po zdjęciu kurtki dalej się nie odezwał, Sherlock poczuł, jak jego niepokój idzie o kolejny stopień do góry. Może jednak Johna wkurzył? Ale John nie wyżywał się na pobliskich przedmiotach – nie trzaskał drzwiami ani nie robił innych takich rzeczy, jak to miał w zwyczaju, kiedy był zły. Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle nie wglądał na rozzłoszczonego. Poruszonego, owszem. Nieszczęśliwego. Rozzłoszczonego nie. Jak zwykle zrobił sobie herbaty, po czym opadł ciężko na swój fotel przed kominkiem, nie zwracając uwagi na Sherlocka, który powiesił płaszcz i usiadł naprzeciwko, podciągając wysoko kolana i czekając, aż John coś powie.

Cisza.

— John. Przez ostatni kwadrans przygryzałeś wargę ze średnią częstotliwością trzech razy na minutę — poinformował go w końcu Sherlock, nie mogąc wysiedzieć spokojnie.

— Spostrzegawczy jesteś — odpowiedział John, nie patrząc na niego. — I co, wydedukowałeś już coś?

Aha, czyli jednak się naraził. Sherlock objął kolana rękami i spróbował przybrać nonszalancki wyraz twarzy.

— Jesteś na mnie zły. Jeszcze nie doszedłem do tego, o co.

— Nie jestem… — John urwał i popatrzył na niego ze zmęczeniem w oczach. — Staram się nie być. Właściwie… Jestem zły w związku z tobą. Nie na ciebie.

Sherlock uniósł brwi.

— Ta pięćdziesięcioprocentowa pewność — uświadomił sobie. — Wcześniej nie mówiłem, że nie byłem pewny, czy skok z dachu szpitala się uda.

— Tak. To znaczy nie — przyznał John, wypuszczając długi, roztrzęsiony oddech. — Nie mówiłeś. — Przeczesał włosy rękami. — To nie było ryzyko do przyjęcia, Sherlock.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Było mu przykro, ale dobrze wiedział, że racja jest po jego stronie.

— Oczywiście że było do przyjęcia. Ryzyko, że w przeciwnym razie wy troje zginiecie, było dużo większe. Poza tym ten mój skok wywarł wyjątkowo zły wpływ na twój stan emocjonalny. Było zupełnie sensowne, żebym ja też podjął wysokie ryzyko.

— Sherlock — John przełączył się na swój wojskowy głos, a Sherlock usiadł prosto w fotelu. — Pięćdziesiąt procent to nie jest ryzyko do przyjęcia.

— Nowa zasada — domyślił się Sherlock, a John kiwnął głową. Sherlock zacisnął na chwilę usta. — Nieracjonalna i wyjątkowo trudna. Nie jestem… nie jestem pewny, czy dam radę jej przestrzegać. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zginiesz, wynosiło prawie dziewięćdziesiąt procent; porównując ze sobą dziewięćdziesiąt i pięćdziesiąt, nie mogę nie zauważyć, że to ogromna różnica. Jak wezmę pod uwagę, że jedna z tych liczb dotyczy mnie, a druga ciebie, to wybór w ogóle robi się pozorny; biorę to pięćdziesiąt. Drugi raz zrobiłbym to samo.

John zacisnął powieki.

— Kiedy tak rozumujesz, to nie mogę mieć zaufania do twoich decyzji — powiedział — a jeśli nie będę mógł wierzyć, że w niebezpieczeństwie wybierzesz mądrze, to nie będę też mógł robić tego, o co mnie poprosisz.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— Wiem. Nie prosiłbym. John, ja mam tylko trudności z przewidywaniem twoich poczynań na dłuższą metę; na krótką mogę cię w razie potrzeby sprowokować do zrobienia wszystkiego. Ostatnio staram się pod tym względem hamować, ale… gdyby jeszcze raz doszło do takiej sytuacji, nie wahałbym się.

— Chryste. — John potarł oczy wnętrzem dłoni, co było pewnym i znajomym znakiem, że niedługo wyjdzie z siebie. A nawet się nie kłócili. Kłócili się? Żaden z nich nie krzyczał, żaden nie był nawet zły, ale mięśnie piersi i brzucha Sherlocka były ponapinane i w supłach, tak samo jak ostatnim razem, kiedy usiłowali się pozabijać. — Ja przez ciebie wykituję, Sherlock — szepnął John z rozpaczą w głosie i w jakiś sposób to było gorsze niż awantura.

— Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie — powiedział mu z troską. — Ostatecznie to tego będę próbował uniknąć. — Uklęknął przed Johnem i ujął go za nadgarstki, żeby odciągnąć mu ręce od twarzy. — Ty zrobiłbyś to samo. Więcej; przyjąłbyś swoje dziewięćdziesięcioprocentowe ryzyko, żeby mnie uratować od moich byle pięćdziesięciu, nie mów, że nie, bo to by było kłamstwo. Miesiącami byłeś na mnie wściekły, że nie dałem ci tego właśnie zrobić.

John się roześmiał, ale z tego śmiechu wyługowane było wszystko, co w śmiechu ważne.

— Rzeczywiście zrobiłbym to samo — przyznał — i bóg mi świadkiem, że też bym cię okłamał, żeby to zrobić.

— Nie rozumiem. — Sherlock zawahał się, po czym powtórzył gest, który John zrobił jakiś czas temu: ujął twarz Johna w dłonie, nachylił się ku niemu i oparł się czołem o jego czoło. John zamknął oczy i prawie zupełnie rozluźnił mięśnie, ale nie z poczucia ulgi, tylko klęski. Sherlockowi zrobiło się niedobrze. — Nie kłócimy się. Zgadzamy się.

— Nie, kłócimy się — poprawił go John. — To… to naprawdę paskudna kłótnia. To jest taka kłótnia, która w niczym nie pomaga i nic nie jest lepiej, bo nic nie można zrobić, więc tylko wszyscy czują się podle.

— Nie podoba mi się to.

John sapnął ze śmiechem i wprawdzie nie był to śmiech radości, ale był o wiele lepszy niż poprzedni.

— Chyba nikomu się nie podoba. — Opuścił głowę na ramię Sherlocka. Po chwili Sherlock położył swoją na jego ramieniu. John przeczesał mu włosy palcami. — Żaden z nas nie da rady przestać pakować się we wciąż te same głupie sytuacje, w których musimy dokonywać wciąż tych samych okropnych wyborów, co? — zapytał cicho. — Tacy już jesteśmy. Gdybyśmy zawsze byli bezpieczni, zwariowalibyśmy.

— Tak — Sherlock wdychał zapach Johna, czując, jak jego palce zaciskają mu się we włosach. — Przykro mi.

— Mnie nie — szepnął John. — Mnie nie. Ja tylko… — Westchnął. — Po prostu nie podoba mi się, co to czasem oznacza.

— Mm — zgodził się z nim Sherlock. Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w milczeniu, tylko oddychając.

Sherlock nie miał ochoty o tym myśleć, więc pocałował Johna – delikatnie – a John odpowiedział pocałunkiem jak tonący – z desperacją, ze łzami w zaczerwienionych oczach, chwytając się go rękami. Wolną ręką złapał Sherlocka za koszulę, zaciskając ją tak mocno, tak niewzruszenie, że zbielały mu kłykcie, jakby mógł mu zapewnić bezpieczeństwo po prostu się go trzymając. Język miał w ustach Sherlocka, drugą rękę zaciśniętą w jego włosach.

Sherlock odsunął się niechętnie.

— Jestem prawie pewny, że to kiepski moment — powiedział cicho — ale stwierdzam, że _bardzo_ chcę uprawiać teraz z tobą seks.

— O boże, tak — zgodził się chrapliwie John i praktycznie rzucili się na siebie.

John zsunął się z fotela i uklęknął z kolanem między jego kolanami; Sherlock pochylił się chwiejnie do przodu a penis mu nabrzmiał, przesuwając się po Johnowym udzie. John wyszarpnął mu koszulę ze spodni, w tym samym ruchu przyciągając go całym ciałem do siebie; idealnie. Tak blisko. Sherlock zrobił wdech i odchylił głowę do tyłu, próbując przyciągnąć go do siebie bliżej. John podniósł się, żeby dosięgnąć językiem jego szyi, a Sherlock jęknął i z szarpnięciem ściągnął mu sweter przez głowę, po czym rozpiął mu rozporek. Gotowy do akcji, John zaczął się męczyć z rozpinaniem Sherlockowej koszuli.

— Rozedrzyj — zaproponował Sherlock niskim głosem, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, żeby dotykali się większą powierzchnią ciała.

John najwyraźniej nie był taki inteligentny, na jakiego wyglądał, bo pokręcił głową.

— Ta koszula jest warta więcej ode mnie — sprzeciwił się. — Fakt, dziurki ma za małe do guzików, ale przecież jej nie podrę.

— Nic nie jest warte więcej od ciebie — powiedział mu Sherlock tuż przy uchu — a ubrania kupuje mi Mycroft. _Drzyj_.

John wypuścił powietrze z drżącym jękiem i rzeczywiście ją rozdarł, aż guziki poleciały na wszystkie strony. Sherlock westchnął mu we włosy, odsuwając się tylko na moment, żeby John mógł ją z niego ściągnąć, po czym znów z cichym miauknięciem przylgnął do niego rozkołysanym ruchem. Ręce Johna były wszędzie, aż szlochał od nich i drżał; rozpięły mu spodnie, przyciągnęły go bliżej, a on nadstawiał się im i na nie napierał; John przeciągnął Sherlockowi paznokciami po plecach, przygryzł mu ucho, wsunął mu ręce do majtek, chwycił, ścisnął. Wyrwał mu się jakiś odgłos, niecierpliwy, rozpaczliwy, nieprzytomny; Sherlock ledwo go usłyszał, a już poczuł go w kroczu.

— Wstawaj — sapnął Sherlock chrapliwie i podnieśli się chwiejnie, dalej zaplątani jeden w drugiego, Sherlock pchnął Johna z całej siły na ścianę i jedną ręką zdjął z niego majtki i spodnie, po czym wyłuskał się ze swoich. Potem złapał Johna pod kolana i podniósł.

— JEZU — wrzasnął John, chwytając się go za ramiona — nie upuść mnie, kurwa, dałeś mi już dzisiaj z łokcia w splot słoneczny, nie mogę…

— Zamknij się — warknął Sherlock i John się zamknął, waląc głową o ścianę, kiedy Sherlock zgiął go wpół i naparł na niego biodrami.

— Chcę — wydusił Sherlock — chcę w ciebie _wejść_.

— _Koniecznie_ — wydyszał John, ale potem wziął głęboki oddech i odchylił się do tyłu, ile mógł, opierając się o ścianę, żeby popatrzeć mu w twarz. Nie było to łatwe; puls już mu szalał, źrenice miał rozszerzone, dyszał płytko. — Czekaj, Sherlock, nie tak szybko. Na pewno?

— Tak — zapewnił go Sherlock i na dźwięk jego głosu John zatrzepotał powiekami i zamknął oczy.

— Chryste, mówiłem poważnie, że w seksie nie ma żadnej mety. Dopiero… dopiero dzisiaj rano pierwszy raz ci obciągnąłem. Nie ma… nie musimy…

— Wiem, że nie musimy. — Sherlock polizał go po szyi, zostawiając na niej szeroki ślad i kończąc mu za uchem, a John jęknął. — Ale chcę.

— W takim razie tak, absolutnie, tak. — Między jednym słowem a drugim John wydawał ciche zdyszane odgłosy i Sherlock, nie umiejąc się powstrzymać, skubnął go w szyję zębami, żeby sprowokować ich więcej. — Potrzebne będą… prezerwatywy. Rękawiczki. Lubrykant. Chryste, już powinniśmy coś mieć na sobie, to już jest ryzykowne.

— Jestem czysty. Sprawdziłem, kiedy ostatnio przedawkowałem, lata temu.

— _Prawdopodobnie_ jesteś czysty — powiedział mu John, frustrująco racjonalnie, bo Sherlock nie potrafił już myśleć rozsądnie. — Za często dajemy się ochlapać krwią, żeby mieć pewność. Jak się ostatnio badałem, to też nic nie miałem. Ale i tak powinniśmy iść się zbadać jeszcze raz.

— W takim razie do ciebie. Trzymasz wszystko w szafce nocnej.

— Jasne. Okej. — John znów przeczesał ręką włosy Sherlockowi, który nadstawił się do pieszczoty, przyciskając się do niego i przyszpilając go do ściany swoim ciężarem. — Tylko na miłość boską, postaw mnie na ziemi; jestem dorosłym mężczyzną i nie będziesz mnie wnosił po schodach. Potkniesz się, a jeśli coś sobie złamię, nie będzie żadnego seksu. Możesz mnie zgiąć wpół gdzieś, gdzie nie połamię sobie kości ogonowej, kiedy się przewrócimy.

Sherlock roześmiał się i jeszcze raz zakołysał biodrami, zanim go puścił. Jakoś udało im się dotrzeć do pokoju Johna, choć po drodze bez przerwy na coś wpadali, macając się, całując i gryząc zamiast skupić się na poruszaniu się po linii prostej, aż wreszcie padli na łóżko, roześmiani, bez tchu.

— Aua, ja pierdolę, to _bolało_. — John potarł sobie tył uda w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą uderzył się o stolik z całą siłą ciężaru ciał ich obu. Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko i schylił głowę, żeby go tam polizać, rozciągając Johna w górę i w tył, a ten wbił palce w pościel i podciągnął biodra do góry, oddychając szybko. — Wiesz… Wiesz, jak…?

— Wprawdzie jeszcze nigdy nie byłem po tej stronie równania — powiedział mu Sherlock, wyjmując z szuflady prezerwatywę i nakładając ją sobie uważnie — ale przecież nie jest to mój pierwszy raz.

— Jasne — powiedział wolno John, a Sherlock uniósł brew, patrząc, jak John próbuje wymyślić jakiś taktowny sposób zapytania, jak właściwie wtedy było. — A jak bardzo się zabezpieczaliście? Używaliście rękawiczek?

— Nie, ale nietrudno wydedukować, że ty jako lekarz byś ich sobie życzył. — Sherlock nałożył jednorazową rękawiczkę z trzaśnięciem, które zawsze wywoływało u Johna uśmiech (tym razem też) i wycisnął sobie na dłoń sporą porcję lubrykantu. — Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie masz zbyt dobrego zdania o Victorze, ale ja pamiętam, co bolało, a co nie. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

John zgiął ciało jeszcze bardziej, tak, że na pewno nie było mu wygodnie, podparł się na łokciu i wyciągnął drugą rękę, żeby zanurzyć palce w lokach na jego skroni.

— To mi sprawia przyjemność — powiedział cicho. Sherlock zmrużył oczy. — Nie wykorzystujesz mnie.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się odrobinę.

— Wiem — powiedział. Przejechał śliskim palcem między Johnowymi pośladkami i zakręcił nim wokół jego odbytu, aż John westchnął. — Jak lubisz? — Przycisnął tam kciuk; penis Johna podskoczył, a Sherlock jeszcze raz nachylił się i musnął wargami świeży siniak na jego udzie.

— Najpierw powoli — wydyszał John, opadając z powrotem na poduszki. — Kuuurwa mać, właśnie tak. — Sherlock delikatnie wsunął do środka jeden palec, tylko do pierwszego kłykcia, a John jeszcze raz zaklął. Sherlock pomasował mu skórę na skraju i znów włożył mu palec do środka, akurat tak głęboko, żeby musnąć prostatę.

John wyrzucił z siebie płynny ciąg przekleństw, a Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Tak? — zapytał, wysuwając palec, wkładając go z powrotem, podkurczając, dociskając w tym samym punkcie i za każdym razem wydobywając z Johna kolejne jęki i wchodząc głębiej.

— Kurwa, tak, Jezu, Sherlock, tak… — John uniósł biodra; nogi mu się trzęsły. Sherlock dodał drugi palec. — Właśnie… właśnie tak, _proszę_.

_Fellatio_ sprawiło Sherlockowi  _wielką_ przyjemność, ale to było coś innego. Tu panował nad sytuacją, mógł wycisnąć z Johna pot, sprawić, żeby John go prosił… to było coś  _fantastycznego_ . Miał twardego jak kamień, a nawet go nie dotykał.

— Podobasz mi się taki — wymruczał i John _miauknął_ i szarpnął się pod nim, kiedy Sherlock skrzyżował palce. — Dalej mógłbyś przestać, ale prawie by cię to zabiło.

Z wielkim wysiłkiem John znieruchomiał.

— Mogę przestać. Chcesz przestać? Mogę przestać.

— Nie ma potrzeby — zapewnił go Sherlock, całując go w kolano. — Wiem, że możesz.

— Jesteś pewny? — uparcie naciskał John, a Sherlock poczuł, jak wargi wykrzywiają mu się w uśmiechu, który na pewno był głupio zakochany.

— Pewny. — Dołożył trzeci palec, a John wydał odgłos jak z pornola; Sherlock prawie od razu doszedł, słysząc go. — Całkiem pewny.

— Super. — John nie był w tej chwili w stanie wyrazić słowami nic więcej; uśmiech Sherlocka zrobił się zarozumiały i drapieżny. — W takim razie, Chryste, Sherlock, _proszę cię_.

Sherlock wyciągnął palce, nałożył jeszcze lubrykantu na fiuta i ściągnął rękawiczkę.

— Proszę cię _co_? — zapytał, wciąż z tym samym szerokim uśmiechem.

John otworzył oczy i odpowiedział mu podobnym uśmiechem. Zza źrenic tak rozszerzonych, że otaczał je tylko wąski pasek błękitu, wyglądał wilk.

— _Pieprz mnie_ — warknął, zaciskając dłoń Sherlockowi we włosach w pięść. — Wsadź mi kutasa i mnie _pieprz_.

— _Tak_ — szepnął Sherlock i pomału, płynnie wszedł w niego; było ciasno, gorąco, ślisko.

Było _niesamowicie_. Nic dziwnego, że Victor tak bardzo to lubił.

— Dalej powoli? — zapytał łamiącym się głosem, pół na pół na wdechu.

— _Nie_. — John złapał drugą garść włosów Sherlocka, przyciągnął go mocno do siebie, ugryzł go w ramię i wywarczał mu do ucha: — _Pieprz mnie_.

Sherlockowi wyrwał się jakiś gardłowy dźwięk. Pchnął mocno, aż Johnem rzuciło o zagłówek łózka, a zagłówkiem z głośnym trzaskiem o ścianę. John krzyknął, orząc mu plecy palcami. Sherlock złapał go mocniej za biodra i znów zakołysał nimi oboma, zostawiając mu na ciele świeże sińce i rozciągając go tak, że kolanami prawie dotknął uszu.

— Kurwa, Sherlock, właśnie tak — zawołał John, napierając na niego, a Sherlock znów zaczął napływać jak fala, raz po raz uderzając ramą łóżka o ścianę. Ta maleńka część jego mózgu, która nie myślała w tej chwili „John”, miała nadzieję, że tynk popęka jak lustro w łazience, że wreszcie będą mieli ślady swojej seksualnej relacji w całym mieszkaniu, dość wyraźne, żeby nawet policja je zobaczyła następnym razem, jak wpadnie z wizytą.

Obaj byli śliscy od potu, mokrzy i słoni w miejscach, gdzie jeden drugiego ugryzł, pocałował, polizał, obaj prężyli ciała, a przepracowane mięśnie im drżały. John puścił Sherlocka, żeby popieścić swojego własnego penisa, ale Sherlock strzepnął mu z niego rękę.

— Daj — syknął cicho i pociągnął delikatnie, a krzyki Johna zrobiły się o kolejny decybel głośniejsze i doszedł, ze szlochem wołając imię Sherlocka dość głośno, żeby go rozbolały uszy. Sherlock dalej przesuwał po nim rękę, aż John spazmatycznie zacisnął na nim mięśnie i Sherlock dostał zaraz po nim, jęcząc i spadając na niego i w niego. Kolana Johna zsunęły mu się z ramion i Sherlock na ślepo pomacał przed sobą, żeby wyciągając z niego powoli członek przytrzymać sobie prezerwatywę; potem zawiązał ją i razem z rękawiczką, której wcześnie używał, wyrzucił do kosza.

— Mmff — powiedział mu w ramię John. Sherlock się zaśmiał, sturlał z niego i klapnął na poplamioną pościel. Lewą nogę dalej miał zaplątaną w nogi Johna, rękę na jego biodrze.

— Z natury jesteś w łóżku bardziej agresywny, ale przy mnie sobie na to nie pozwalasz — powiedział Sherlock, kiedy przestało mu wirować w głowie, nadal oddychając szybko i płytko.

John parsknął.

— Jestem w łóżku taki, jaki akurat chcę — powiedział sennie, rogiem prześcieradła ścierając sobie z brzucha nasienie.

— Mm. Ale ze mną jesteś konsekwentnie uległy, chyba że znajdę się fizycznie nad tobą i w takiej pozycji, że panuję nad sytuacją — upierał się Sherlock. — Czekasz z choćby częściowym przejmowaniem kontroli, aż zupełnie oszaleję. — John wzruszył ramionami.

— Ty nie lubisz czuć się bezbronny, a mnie to nie przeszkadza. — Ziewnął i przełożył nogę nad nogami Sherlocka. — To mi wszystko pasuje.

— Hmm — odpowiedział niejasno Sherlock, ale chwycił go trochę mocniej, a John przykrył jego dłoń swoją. Słuchał, jak John zasypia i wyrównuje mu się oddech, aż w końcu jego oddech podobnie się wyrównał.

 

***

 

Sherlock obudził się – zesztywniały, lepki i nieprzeciętnie zadowolony z siebie – słysząc, jak dzwoni komórka Johna. John jęknął, poszukał jej po omacku i wciągnął ją pod kołdrę.

— Lo? — wymamrotał ospale, a Sherlock rozpromienił się i poruszył obok niego, rozkosznie śpiący. Ależ mu było dobrze. Obudzenie się w tym samym łóżku co John było ogromie przyjemne, kiedy był on taki ciepły, kuszący i bardzo, bardzo nagi, a Sherlock miał świadomość, że raptem kilka godzin temu łączyły ich stosunki cielesne, oprócz czego zachodziła jeszcze ta zachwycająca możliwość, że w każdej chwili znowu może do nich dojść. Sherlock wtulił się w Johna twarzą, a ten roześmiał się cicho i chyłkiem objął go ramieniem. — Watson przy telefonie.

Po drugiej stronie odezwał się czyjś głos. Sherlock sennie robił, co mógł, żeby odwrócić od niego uwagę Johna, obsypując pocałunkami jego włosy i twarz; John bardzo się starał nie śmiać, odpychając go, ale nie wkładając w to większej siły.

A potem oczywiście – bo przecież to nie do pomyślenia, żeby chociaż raz mogli się czymś nacieszyć i żeby wszystko nie posypało – John nagle znieruchomiał, spięty i powiedział:

— Ty niewiarygodny _draniu_. Więc zadzwoniłeś _do mnie_? — Usiadł, nagle wściekły, i wysyczał do telefonu: — No, zgadzam się, jak ostatnim razem przyszedłeś osobiście, to rzeczywiście wyszło tragicznie. Kurwa, najwyraźniej wolisz zadzwonić do jego tresera, żeby ci go przyprowadził… oczywiście że tu jest, przecież nie… tak jakby to nie było jasne, że by się w sekundę domyślił, nawet gdybym spróbował to przed nim ukryć! — John umilkł, słuchając odpowiedzi, a Sherlock zmrużył oczy. Czyli to Lestrade dzwonił, żeby John mu się odwdzięczył za jakąś przysługę i dopilnował, żeby Sherlock coś zrobił. — Tak. Tak. Dobrze, skurwysynu, przyjdziemy. Brawo, właśnie groziłeś przyjacielowi. Tak. Tak, no jasne że to były pogróżki! _Pierdol się_.

John wcisnął czerwony na telefonie z taką siłą, że Sherlock się trochę przestraszył, czy nie pęknie, potarł twarz rękami i powiedział:

— Musimy się ubierać i jechać na komendę. Mają jakieś _pytania_.

— A. Czyli znowu jestem podejrzany.

John zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i chociaż był strasznie zły, Sherlocka trochę pocieszyło patrzenie, jak chodzi na golasa po pokoju.

— Zdaje się, że coś cię obciąża, a Anderson wpadł na ten temat w histerię i przepchnął to u zwierzchników.

— Nie trzeba by wielkiej histerii — zauważył w zamyśleniu Sherlock. — Właściwie większość stróżów prawa za mną nie przepada, zwłaszcza od czasu, kiedy wróciłem, a oni wyszli na durniów.

— Nie zapominaj, że raz dałem w mordę nadinspektorowi — dodał John, zginając i rozprostowując dłoń na to wspomnienie. — Chyba nie był to mój najbystrzejszy moment.

— Pamiętam. Jeden z twoich najlepszych momentów — zapewnił go Sherlock, a John przestał chodzić tam i z powrotem po pokoju i roześmiał się. Ramiona odrobinę mu się rozluźniły, zmarszczki na czole trochę wygładziły.

— To jesteś ty w pigułce, Sherlock. Uczciwie ci mówię, że nie wiem, czy to był komplement, czy obelga. — Uśmiechnął się, oparł ręce na biodrach i zrobił głęboki wydech.

— O, nie — Sherlock przechylił głowę z podziwem, bo John dalej był najzupełniej nieubrany. — To był zdecydowanie komplement. Pewnie nie będę miał okazji dzisiaj zobaczyć, jak robisz to jeszcze raz?

— Chryste, mam nadzieję, że nie. — John znów się roześmiał, co było celem Sherlocka, i spróbował przygładzić sobie włosy. — Dobra, ubierzmy się. Załóż coś wygodnego; jeden z nas wyląduje pewnie w areszcie.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Mam teraz swój własny [tumblr](http://aggressivewhenstartled.tumblr.com). Strasznie, okropnie nudny. Jak na razie mam tam:

  * jeden tak jakby erotyczny fragmencik z rozdziału piątego,
  * przeblogowane rysunki sherlockowe i
  * różne rzeczy feministyczne.




	8. Chapter 8

Uwaga Autorki:

Okej, tak naprawdę to nic nie wiem o pracy policji z wyjątkiem tego, czego dowiedziałam się z telewizji, co znaczy, że wszelkie moje przypuszczenia na temat postępowania policjantów w tym rozdziale mogą być strasznie, ale to okropnie błędne. Jeśli wiecie coś, czego ja nie wiem, napiszcie mi!

Update: dziękuję, [AislinCade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCade/pseuds/AislinCade), za wytknięcie kilku rzeczy w tym rozdziale, które dotyczą pracy policji, a które mogłam poprawić – wykorzystałam Twoje sugestie, a jeden tekst nawet zacytowałam słowo w słowo! :)

* * *

— Czy ja powiedziałem „zrób się na bóstwo”? Nie. Nie, powiedziałem „załóż coś wygodnego”. Nie skarż mi się potem, że ci się najlepsza kiecka niszczy w celi, bo nie będę słuchał — gderał John, otwierając drzwi komendy.

Sherlock wydał jakiś pogardliwy odgłos i uśmiechnął się jak rekin; ubrał się tak dobrze i tak kosztownie, jak mógł, nie zakładając fraka.

— Czuję się o wiele lepiej, kiedy mogę onieśmielać policjantów garniturami wartymi tyle, ile oni dostają pensji — wyjaśnił. John przewrócił w odpowiedzi oczami i nie przytrzymał mu drzwi.

John zawsze czuł się lepiej we frustrujących sytuacjach, kiedy mógł pozrzędzić na coś Sherlockowi, więc Sherlock dał mu zrzędzić. Johnowi tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało, co Sherlock ma na sobie, więc Sherlockowi nie przeszkadzało, że John marudzi. On czuł się lepiej, że ktoś się nim interesuje, a John czuł się lepiej, że może sobie pomarudzić; w zasadzie same plusy. Poza tym dobrym pomysłem było zacząć tę sprawę od zrobienia mocnego wrażenia, bo John już i tak zmagał się z przytłaczającymi wspomnieniami ostatniej okazji, przy której Sherlock został oskarżony o to samo przestępstwo, które pomagał wyjaśnić.

Lestrade wyszedł im na spotkanie z miną, zdradzającą poczucie winy; za nim rozradowany Anderson i neutralnie nastawiona Donovan. Sherlock podwinął górną wargę.

— Witaj, Sherlock — spróbował Lestrade — tędy, proszę.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Poważnie, Lestrade? Idziemy do pokoju przesłuchań? Po prostu zapytaj mnie, gdzie byłem, od kiedy ostatnio się ze mną widziałeś. W końcu nie musi to być długa rozmowa. Gdyby chodziło o to, że znaleźliście jakiś tak zwane dowody w tych teczkach, nad którymi ślęczy Sally, już dawno zostałbym zaproszony; nie, macie świeże morderstwo, zupełnie nowe, popełnione tak, żeby wyglądało na to, że to ja jestem winny. — Przechylił głowę i podparł ręką brodę w pozie udawanego zamyślenia. — Akurat kiedy dotarło do mnie, na czym polega to wasze denerwujące kółko amatorów morderstwa, _ciekawe_ , że właśnie teraz! Myślisz, że może to zbieg okoliczności?

— Sherlock — powiedział ostrzegawczo Lestrade.

Sherlock nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

— Któryś funkcjonariusz Scotland Yardu za dużo gada. Ja mam wielbiciela, a ty tracisz czas.

— Słuchaj, Sherlock — westchnął Greg — to nie był po prostu świadek, który widział kogoś w twoim płaszczu. A jeśli masz rację i ktoś od nas rozmawia, z kim nie trzeba, to wolałbym nie krzyczeć o tym na cały wydział!

Sherlock nie ruszył się z miejsca.

— Właściwie wolałbym, żebyśmy to sobie wyjaśnili tutaj — zaoponował — nie schowani gdzieś za drzwiami. Dobrze wiem, jak łatwo rozchodzą się plotki, i ty też powinieneś; ostatecznie cała ta sprawa wygląda znajomo do znudzenia. I wiesz co? Tym razem też tego nie zrobiłem. Ależ musisz się czuć rozczarowany.

Lestrade trochę przestał wyglądać, jakby dręczyło gu sumienie, a zaczął zamiast tego wyglądać, jakby był zły. Czyli dużo lepiej.

— Myślisz, że mnie się to podoba? Sherlock…

— Możesz przestać udawać, że uraziliśmy twoją dumę, na miejscu znaleźliśmy twoje DNA — wtrącił Anderson; Lestrade obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego ze złością. — Już nie jesteś taki sprytny, co? Nie sprawdziłeś, czy czegoś po sobie nie zostawiasz, kiedy wyrwała ci trochę włosów? Pewnie dobrze się bawiłeś, myśląc, że ujdzie ci na sucho morderstwo.

Sherlock uniósł brew.

— Noc się jeszcze dobrze nie skończyła, a ty już miałeś na mnie DNA? Rety, naprawdę się wam śpieszyło, żeby mnie aresztować, co? Chociaż to niezbyt mocny dowód, prawda, skoro tych kilka cebulek, które się ostały, było dość starych. Bo przecież były stare; takie, jakie spodziewałbyś się znaleźć na szczotce, nie takie, które ktoś komuś kilka godzin temu wyrwał z głowy. Mam rację?

Anderson zrobił skwaszoną minę, co jasno potwierdziło zarzut Sherlocka, nie żeby potrzebował potwierdzenia.

— Twierdzisz, że twoje włosy magicznie przewędrowały z twojej szczotki do zaciśniętej pięści ofiary?

— Oczywiście nie miała nic pod paznokciami — ciągnął Sherlock, nieporuszony. — Właściwie to dziwne. Można by pomyśleć, że skoro ciągnęła mnie za włosy, to powinna mi też podrapać twarz, a tu nic pod paznokciami. Nie wysilaj się i nie oskarżaj mnie, że wyczyściłem jej paznokcie, zanim ją zostawiłem, ale jakimś cudem przegapiłem włosy; możesz od razu zobaczyć, że nie mam podrapanej twarzy.

— Mam twoje DNA, Sherlock, i świadka. który widział twój płaszcz, tym razem się nie wykręcisz…

— Anderson, stul pysk, zanim cię odeślę do domu — przerwał mu podniesionym głosem Lestrade. — Dobra, Sherlock. Gdzie byłeś w nocy?

— Był ze mną w domu — powiedział ze złością John i och – Sherlock nie patrzył na niego cały czas uważnie; zwykle John pozwalał mu samemu walczyć o swój honor, ale przez całą tę awanturę robił się stopniowo coraz bardziej i bardziej wściekły. Sherlock poczuł, jak coś ciepłego kuli mu się rozkosznie w brzuchu. — Całą noc. A pani Hudson na pewno słyszała, jak wchodzimy. Możemy już iść?

— Pewnie że chciałbyś mu dać alibi, ale to nie wystarczy, zwłaszcza że stojąc tu tak jeden obok drugiego, możecie pilnować, żeby wam się zeznania zgodziły — zadrwił Anderson.

— Anderson, ty dupku, to ty zacząłeś tutaj, jak staliśmy tu we dwóch! — krzyknął John i wszyscy w zasięgu słuchu w zasadzie przestali udawać, że pracują, i zagapili się na rozgrywający się przed nimi odcinek serialu kryminalnego na żywo. — To co, chciałbyś posłać kogoś na Baker Street, żeby pogadał sobie z panią Hudson, zanim będziemy mieli szansę to z nią omówić? Wiesz, kurwa, jak policjant, wykonujący swoją pracę?

Zapadła cisza. Zdumiewające, jak łatwo przeciętny umysł zapomina informacje, które nie pasują do całokształtu – na przykład to, że kiedy ostatnim razem zdarzyło się coś takiego, John zaatakował funkcjonariusza, a ledwo w zeszłym miesiącu pobił człowieka dwa razy od siebie większego, i to na komendzie. Nie, mały, dobroduszny, noszący sweterki owczarek po prostu trochę się zdenerwował i wszyscy przecierają oczy ze zdziwienia. No niedorzeczne. Sherlock ledwo się powstrzymał od przewrócenia oczami.

— Nawet… nawet jeśli mówisz prawdę, to Sherlock to podstępny skurczybyk, nie? — wybełkotał uparcie Anderson. — Nie wiesz, czy spędził całą noc we własnym łóżku. Mógł się łatwo wymknąć z domu i wśliznąć niezauważony z powrotem! Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć?

— Stąd, że nie było go w nocy _u niego_ w łóżku, był _w moim_ i rżnął mnie, aż wióry leciały! — rozdarł się John.

Dałoby się usłyszeć, jak spada szpilka. Czyli widać Sally nie podzieliła się z kolegami z pracy wieściami. Wszystkie oczy obróciły się na Sherlocka, który wetknął ręce do kieszeni, zakręcił barkami i odpowiedział nieśpiesznym, zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem, który przeciął mu twarz od ucha do ucha, aż się przestraszył, że odpadnie mu kawałek głowy.

— O potwierdzenie tego nie możemy w zasadzie poprosić pani Hudson, John — powiedział cicho Greg, a John – piękny, genialny, wściekły John – przypuścił teraz atak na niego.

— Wasze DNA jest wyraźnie podłożone i przy zeznaniach moich i pani Hudson jedyny sposób na to, żeby zostało potraktowane jako dowód, to zapełnienie ławy przysięgłych obrażonymi na Sherlocka idiotami, takimi jak ten tu twój pożal się boże specjalista od kryminalistyki!

Anderson zaczął protestować, ale nikt już nie zwracał na niego uwagi; okazało się, że jest bardziej zajmująco niż w telewizji. Seks, napięcie, awantury – właściwie brakowało tylko urodzonego w tajemnicy dziecka. A John bynajmniej jeszcze nie skończył; teraz, kiedy skoncentrował się na Lestradzie, dopiero się rozkręcał. Sherlock pomyślał, że najwyraźniej Johnowi jeszcze nie przeszło po tym, jak próbowali go aresztować poprzednim razem, i po całym tym strasznym zamieszaniu, które nastąpiło później.

— Co Sherlock musi zrobić? — wrzeszczał John, podchodząc coraz bliżej do Lestrade’a. — Ilu przestępców musi ci złapać, ile razy musi dowieść swojej niewinności, kurwa mać, jak bardzo ma się dla ciebie _wykrwawić_ , ty _sukinsynu_ , żebyś w niego uwierzył? Żebyś stawał w jego obronie, jak będzie się działo takie coś, jak teraz?

— Staję w jego obronie, cholera jasna! — krzyknął Greg. — A jak myślisz, czemu nie został aresztowany?

— Chcesz powiedzieć: jak _ostatnim razem_? — rozdarł się na całe gardło John. — Kiedy przyprowadziłeś dziesięciu ludzi, żeby go skuli i rzucili nim, kurwa, o radiowóz, a potem Sally i twój pierdolony nadinspektor stali sobie _u nas w mieszkaniu_ i się tym pysznili? Rzeczywiście, bardzo mu pomogłeś! A jak potem skoczył z dachu, to zrobił to też _dla ciebie_ , ty niewdzięczny _kutasie_.

— Diabli by to wzięli, miałem związane ręce, John! Zrobiłem wszystko, co się dało!

— No kurwa, kiedy widać nie, bo _jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, to dalej tu pracowałeś_.

— Czy jak się pieprzycie, to John też zachowuje się tak głośno? — zapytała Sherlocka Sally. Awantura wyhamowała nagle z piskiem opon i wszyscy zaczęli gapić się na nią.

John zrobił minę, jakby miał zamiar przerzucić się z Lestrade’a na nią, jak tylko dojdzie po tym pytaniu do siebie, ale Sherlock uśmiechnął się radośnie, bez trudu domyślając się, o co jej chodzi.

— Aha. I jeszcze krzyczy „Sherlock”.

— To pani Hudson na sto procent go słyszała. Lokatorzy za ścianą pewnie też. — Sally wzruszyła ramionami. — Pójdę ich wszystkich zapytać. Ale jest dość jasne, że byłeś w nocy w domu – po prostu poczekaj tu, aż się upewnię, że wszystko się zgadza.

Anderson zrobił minę człowieka zdradzonego, Greg i John takie, jakby ich ktoś ogłuszył, a wszyscy inni takie, jakby żałowali, że awantura skończyła się tak szybko.

— Sally — powiedział jej Sherlock — nigdy cię nie lubiłem, ale chyba jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tego tak bliski jak w tej chwili.

— Ych, przestań, bo zwymiotuję, a John mi wydrapie oczy — odparła Sally. — Przypilnuj swojego chłopaka, żeby się nie wydzierał, zarozumiały fiucie, a wszystkim innym tutaj daj wrócić do pracy. Idę pomęczyć waszych sąsiadów i spisać ich spóźnione skargi na zakłócanie ciszy nocnej.

 

***

 

— Oczywiście wyłączasz nas z dochodzenia — powiedział leniwie Sherlock jakiś czas później, siedząc w biurze Lestrade’a.

— Oczywiście — zgodził się z nim Lestrade, przewracając oczami i udając, że jest zajęty swoją papierkową robotą. — A ty i tak mi się do niego wepchasz i zadepczesz mi wszystkie miejsca zbrodni, jak tylko cię puszczę. Oczywiście.

— Gdybym tego nie robił, zwykle nikt by nawet nie wiedział, że to miejsca jakichś zbrodni, bo coś nie możecie ich znaleźć, chyba że zabójca zostawi wam ciało w charakterze migającego neonu.

Anderson wreszcie pozbierał myśli na tyle, żeby zacząć nalegać na to, żeby jego i Johna rozdzielono, więc tak naprawdę to Sherlock powinien siedzieć gdzieś w celi, ale Lestrade naginał zasady, bo czuł się winy. John był w salce konferencyjnej z Andersonem; okropny pomysł. Sherlock powiedział, że to okropny pomysł, a Lestrade zareagował, pytając, czy zdarza mu się czasem zamknąć.

— Tylko wtedy, kiedy akurat chciałbyś, żebym mówił dalej — odpowiedział Sherlock, przeciągając samogłoski. — Anderson będzie okazywał Johnowi wrogość, jak to zwykle robi, co popchnie mojego „chłopaka”, jak go protekcjonalnie nazywasz w myślach, do ponownego ataku na policjanta. I wprawdzie byłbym tym zachwycony, ale wolałbym uniknąć tego wstydu i nie musieć wpłacać za niego kaucji – on tak bardzo nie lubi, kiedy zamieniamy się rolami.

Lestrade tylko parsknął.

— John ucieka się do przemocy tylko wtedy, kiedy ty i twoje szalone intrygi doprowadzą go do ostateczności — stwierdził. — Kiedy indziej dusi w sobie agresję i posuwa się najdalej do sarkazmu. Teraz, kiedy cię tam z nimi nie ma i ich na siebie nie szczujesz, obaj się uspokoją i będą po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć na siebie spode łba. Anderson może spróbować sprowokować go, żeby powiedział coś, czego nie powinien mówić, ale ja widziałem, jak John milczy i zamyka się w sobie, kiedy jest zły – wygląda, jakby chciał człowiekowi uszy urwać, ale tylko siedzi i patrzy. W głębi serca to nie jest agresywny człowiek.

Co do tej pierwszej kwestii Sherlock nie miał wątpliwości; wiedział, że teraz, kiedy sprawa zbliża się do jakiegoś rozwiązania, John nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby ich pogrążyć. Ale co do reszty…

— Dziwię ci się, Lestrade. Pomyślałbym, że się ze mną zgodzisz; czy nie jesteśmy „w głębi serca” tym, co robimy, kiedy się nas doprowadzi do ostateczności?

Lestrade nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

— John nigdy by… John nie jest taki. To dobry człowiek.

Sherlock wyjrzał przez szklaną ściankę działową w stronę reszty komendy; nie widział stąd Johna, ale i tak czuł taką potrzebę, żeby raz na jakiś czas patrzeć w jego stronę. Sentyment.

— Masz po części rację — przyznał. — John to dobry człowiek. Ale jest właśnie taki: _lubi_ być doprowadzany do ostateczności. — Obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Lestrade’a. — To dlatego się ze mną zadaje. Nie zauważyłeś, jak często nas znajdują z podejrzanym unieruchomionym i posiniaczonym u niego pod butem? Wydaje ci się, że to owczarek, ale John to wilk. Ja daję temu ujście.

— John się z tobą zadaje, bo cię bez reszty uwielbia — odparował Lestrade — tyle tylko, że ty jesteś chodzącą katastrofą. To nie jest wilk, jak te „wilki”, za którymi ganiasz, tylko cholerny owczarek, a opiekuje się tą jedną durną kozą, która ciągle łazi do lasu. Jeśli musi odpędzać wilki, to nie dlatego, że lubi się użerać z wilkami, tylko dlatego, że koza pcha się między nie i gryzie je w nos. A potem jeszcze biedak musi poradzić sobie z tym, że ta przeklęta koza traktuje go jak śmiecia, przepędza jego przyjaciół i wyrzuca jego rzeczy przez okno.

— Mam wrażenie, że naciągnąłeś moją przenośnię trochę za daleko — powiedział po chwili Sherlock. — A rzeczy przez okno wyrzuciłem mu tylko raz.

— Dwa razy.

— Raz czy dwa — przyznał Sherlock lekceważącym tonem. — John to jeden z wilków, Lestrade. Z tego, że nie pyszni się na prawo i lewo aktami przemocy, które popełnia, nie wynika jeszcze, że jest oswojony, jak ty. Dzikie zwierzęta są niebezpieczne, ale jeśli uważają, że nie muszą, to rzadko atakują.

Sally wybrała sobie ten moment na wejście do środka. Słysząc ich rozmowę, zrobiła krzywą minę i parsknęła.

— No, oswojony, właśnie tak wszyscy mówią na Grega. Jak mały kiciuś. Kurde, to zupełnie nie jak John, który zwija się koło ciebie w kłębek i praktycznie mruczy, kiedy zwracasz na niego uwagę.

— Przepraszam was, ale zbija mnie z tropu to, z jaką trudnością przychodzi wam tu w policji łączenie przenośni: to w końcu John jest człowiekiem, owczarkiem, czy kotem? — zadrwił Sherlock. — Zakładam, że jesteśmy wolni?

Sally uniosła brew.

— Tak. Nawiasem mówiąc, „chłopcy po ślubie” od pani Turner gratulują szampańskiej zabawy, bo z tego, co słyszeli, taka była, i proszą, żebyście jednak nie narobili pęknięć w ścianach między pionami, jak to próbowaliście zrobić wczoraj.

— Zabawa rzeczywiście była „szampańska”, Sally. John ma _niewiarygodny_ talent. — Sherlock usiadł głębiej w fotelu i posłał jej posępny, szeroki uśmiech. — Jaka szkoda, że musiałaś to sobie wyobrazić. Pewnie ci się wypaliło w mózgu na stałe. Oczywiście w miniaturze, bo powierzchnię zwojów to ty masz ograniczoną.

— O? John jest wysportowany; jak nie będę za dużo myślała o tobie, to nie powiem, żeby mi ta myśl jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzała — odparowała. Sherlockowi zwiało z twarzy uśmiech; nagle zzieleniał z zazdrości. Sally się uśmiechnęła. — Ooo, to ci się nie spodobało, co? Jak raczyłeś zauważyć, lubię zajętych facetów. Może spróbuję.

— John rzadko miał czas dla kogokolwiek poza mną, zanim zacząłem kruszyć nim tynk — warknął Sherlock. — Teraz tym bardziej go nie skusisz.

— Tak mówisz, ale się boisz — syknęła Sally — i to dlatego jesteś na mnie taki zły.

— Chryste, czuję się, jakbym wrócił do szkoły. — Greg wstał i popatrzył na nich oboje gniewnie. — Zamknijcie się, zanim John wejdzie i tryknie was głowami, a waszym zdaniem potem zdaje się zawyje do księżyca i przewróci się na plecy, żeby go posmyrać po brzuszku. Sherlock, Sally nigdy w najmniejszym stopniu nie interesowała się Johnem i teraz też się nim nie interesuje. I masz rację, Johna nie interesuje nikt poza tobą.

— To prawda — powiedział od drzwi John, zaskakując ich. Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Zaraz wejdzie i im przerwie Anderson, potem reszta Scotland Yardu. Czy czaił się tu gdzieś jeszcze Mycroft, żeby też wyśmiewać jego osobiste spostrzeżenia? — O co chodziło z tym wyciem i smyraniem po brzuszku?

— _O nic_ — odpowiedział ostro, wziął Johna za łokieć i wyciągnął go stamtąd.

— Założę się, że nie tak łatwo drapie się Johna za uszkami, kiedy pięty przeszkadzają — zawołała za nimi Sally. Sherlock otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć coś złośliwego – jeszcze nie zdecydował, co – ale John zatrzymał się jak wryty i odwrócił.

— Sally Donovan — powiedział spokojnie John i wszyscy zamarli. Znowu mówił swoim głosem kapitana Watsona; Sherlock był _zachwycony_. — Nie lubisz, jak ktoś cię molestuje seksualnie. Ja też nie.

Sally się zaczerwieniła.

— Ja… jasne.

John kiwnął głową, obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Sherlocka i ruszył dalej korytarzem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

— A wiesz, bardzo chętnie bym cię teraz pomolestował seksualnie — powiedział mu. John obrócił lekko głowę i się uśmiechnął.

— Wcale nie. Ale wiem, co masz na myśli. — Roześmiał się i szturchnął Sherlocka w ramię. — Chodźmy do domu. Wyciśniesz ze mnie ostatnie soki, zanim się tydzień skończy. Ciekawe zachowanie, jak na człowieka, który mi powiedział, że nie chce nigdy uprawiać seksu.

— Natknąłem się na nowe dane — powiedział mu roztargnionym tonem Sherlock i zmarszczył brwi.

— Co?

— Chyba wiem, gdzie odbędą się następne zajęcia — powiedział powoli Sherlock, a John wyprostował plecy. — Nie daj nic po sobie poznać; wykluczyli nas z dochodzenia i jeśli zdradzimy się teraz przed Scotland Yardem, to nie zobaczymy tego miejsca na oczy.

— Nie wejdziemy do sali pełnej seryjnych zabójców bez…

Sherlock wydał pogardliwy odgłos.

— Nie bądź idiotą. Dopiero co zabili kogoś wczoraj w nocy, a większość ludzi nie potrafi dwa miesiące z rzędu zwołać klubu książki, a co dopiero czegoś, co wiąże się z aż takim ryzykiem i wymaga aż takiej tajemnicy. Dzisiaj będzie tam pusto. Rozejrzymy się, a jeśli coś znajdziemy, to obiecuję, że od razu zadzwonimy do Lestrade’a.

— Hmm. — John nie do końca mu wierzył, ale postanowił nic nie mówić i wyszedł z komendy spacerkiem, jakby nie mieli się za kilka godzin włamać do morderczej rzeźniczej jatki, i tylko to się liczyło.

 

***

 

— Poważnie? _Prawdziwy rzeźnik_? Jesteś pewny? Zdawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że jest sprytny. Czy przy takich cięciach policja nie podejrzewałaby najpierw rzeźnika? — John rozcierał ramiona dłońmi – było trochę zimniej niż rano, a szwendali się już po tym zaułku dość długo. Chłód dawał mu o sobie znać bólem w ramieniu, ale nie skarżył się. Czyli lepiej skończyć to szybko.

— Oczywiście. To dlatego z początku zlekceważyłem ten pomysł, mimo że wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak jest. — Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął wytrychy; John niepytany odwrócił się i stanął na straży. — Ale danych było coraz więcej. A póki nic nie wskazywało na tego konkretnego rzeźnika, to ryzyko nie było takie znowu duże, prawda? W końcu policja nie będzie zaglądać do wszystkich rzeźników w tym mieście na wypadek, jakby miała jednego przyłapać z, dajmy na to, ludzkim uchem na widoku.

— No fakt — przyznał John. Zamek szczęknął, a Sherlock schylił głowę i wszedł do środka. Rzeźnik był zamknięty – jak to rzeźnik wczesnym wieczorem w niedzielę, a on dopilnował, żeby nikogo nie było w pobliżu, kiedy będą się włamywać. — Ale czemu miałby tu prowadzić te swoje zajęcia? To absurdalnie ryzykowne.

— Co by to była za zabawa bez ryzyka? — zaoponował Sherlock, wyciągając latarkę i zataczając nią parę leniwych łuków. — Musiał odprowadzić krew, żeby cięcia były wyraźnie widoczne dla dużej grupy obserwatorów. Czy to nie najlepsze miejsce? Poza tym oczywiście w razie potrzeby może wszystko zostawić i uciec. Na pewno nie jest z tym zakładem blisko związany ani dużo w niego nie zainwestował; jego prawdziwym źródłem dochodu będą wszystkie te zainteresowane jego rzemiosłem półgłówki, które rozpaczliwie chcą umieć to robić bez wkładania w to wysiłku, jakiego wymagałoby samodzielne dojście do wszystkiego.

— Oczywiście — powtórzył za im jak echo John. — Je, ta dzisiejsza młodzież! Wszyscy byśmy chcieli, żeby wkładała trochę więcej wysiłku w uczenie się, jak popełniać krwawe zbrodnie, metodą prób i błędów. — Też wyciągnął latarkę. — Osobiście nie widzę, co to za przyjemność mordować i kroić na kawałki młode kobiety, których się nawet nie zna, niezależnie od ryzyka, ale okej.

— A gdybyś je znał? — zapytał w zamyśleniu Sherlock. Wzrok zaczynał mu się przyzwyczajać do panującego na zapleczu mroku. John parsknął.

— To tym bardziej — odpowiedział i znieruchomiał. — Och — udało mu się dodać.

Dało się słyszeć ciche szurnięcie materiału, a potem pojedyncze, bardzo stłumione łkanie.

— Oj — szepnął Sherlock i obrócił latarkę, kierując snop światła tam, gdzie padało już światło latarki Johna: na przerażoną młodą kobietę w rogu, związaną, odurzoną jakimiś prochami i zakneblowaną — zdaje się, że klasa ma trochę więcej determinacji, niż sądziłem. Prawie tyle, co kółko robótek ręcznych.

— Sherlock — powiedział ostro John, biegnąc do niej z wyciągniętym scyzorykiem — zamknij się. Upewnij się, że nikogo tu nie ma, a ja ją tymczasem odetnę i znikamy.

— Jak najbardziej — zgodził się Sherlock. Obrócił się gwałtownie, zauważył kątem oka jakiś ruch i zrobił unik. Na całe szczęście, bo dzięki temu tępe uderzenie trafiło go w łuk brwiowy, a nie w miękki punkt na skroni, ale to i tak wystarczyło, żeby go przewrócić.

— _Kurwa_ — usłyszał głos Johna i nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Jednocześnie w polu widzenia rozbłysły mu gwiazdy.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Nie martwcie się, nic im nie będzie. :D

I od tłumaczki:

Jeśli nie wiecie, kim są wspomniani w tym rozdziale „chłopcy po ślubie od pani Turner” to dlatego, że w liście dialogowej _Studium w różu_ tłumacz się haniebnie machnął i zamiast „Mrs Turner next door’s got married ones” („Sąsiadka, pani Turner, ma takich dwóch po ślubie”) usłyszał „Mrs Turner next door’s got married once” („Sąsiadka, pani Turner, była kiedyś mężatką”). Co jest nawiasem mówiąc przerażające, bo sugeruje, że tekst był tłumaczony wyłącznie ze słuchu – no wierzyć się nie chce. Szkoda oczywiście, bo to jest zaraz jedna johnlockowa aluzja mniej. Dwie, jak się zastanowić :).

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlocka  _potwornie_ zabolała głowa, a oczy zaczęły go szczypać od lejącej się do nich, oślepiającej go krwi. Poczuł mocne szarpnięcie w kolanach, kiedy uderzyły o beton, a potem znów oślepiający atak bólu głowy, kiedy walnął nią… o coś; albo o ścianę, albo o podłogę. Ogarnęła go taka fala mdłości i zawrotów głowy, że nie był pewny, czy to ściana, czy podłoga.

Gdzieś po lewej usłyszał przekleństwo i świdrujący krzyk, który raz jeszcze przyprawił go o otumaniający ból, a potem nagle umilkł, za to dało się słyszeć ostre klaśnięcie ciała o ciało i mokry chrzęst. Ktoś osunął się chyba po ścianie, zaszurał butami w sposób, sugerujący, że nie opiera się na nich żaden większy ciężar, zwolnił, znieruchomiał i przewrócił się z głuchym łomotem.

Sherlock dotknął palcami obolałego, piekącego, mokrego guza, który zrobił mu się niepokojąco blisko lewej skroni. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, i w którą stronę przesuwa rękę.

— Przestań.

Poczuł na sobie dotyk rąk Johna; co za ulga. Syknął i odsunął się mimowolnie, kiedy dotknęły jego głowy, ale uchwyt, w jakim John trzymał mu tył głowy, ostrożnie ścierając mu rękawem swetra z okolic oczu krew, był mocny i nieustępliwy. Gdzieś po drodze ktoś zapalił światło, które paliło się na tyle jasno, że Sherlock musiał z powrotem zamknąć oczy. Na podłodze leżało dwóch mężczyzn, ale nie skupił wzroku na tyle, żeby zauważyć, jakie obrażenia odnieśli.

— Ej — szepnął John. — Jeśli tu zostaniemy, to niedługo będziemy znowu mieli kłopoty. Dasz radę wstać? — Ręka Johna krwawiła i miał rozcięty rękaw; rana zadana nożem, bolesna, ale niezbyt niepokojąca. Miał też rozciętą wargę, czerwony strumyczek cieknący po brodzie i szerokie zadrapanie na policzku, a jutro będzie miał nieprzeciętnie podbite oko. Ponieważ dwaj leżący teraz obok mężczyźni byli uzbrojeni i gotowi popełnić morderstwo, imponujące było, jak mało oberwał.

John Watson i jego okrutna, piękna zajadłość. Sherlock uśmiechnął się, ale przestał, kiedy głowa zaprotestowała przeraźliwym bólem.

— Nie — odpowiedział. — Nie chce mi się ruszać.

— Wiem. Chodź. — John przeczesał mu włosy palcami po tej stronie głowy, gdzie nie miał obrażeń, i przycisnął do niej miękki pocałunek w miejscu, gdzie nie lepiła się od krwi. — Zaraz zadzwonię do Sally, ale musimy stąd iść. Postaraj się, zrób to dla mnie. Nie dam rady nieść dwóch osób.

— Jesteś wilkiem — wymamrotał Sherlock, chwytając Johna za ramię, kiedy świat spróbował mu odjechać. — Nieoswojonym. Pięknym.

John uśmiechnął się do niego i dźwignął go z podłogi, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że musi się ruszyć, ale i nie mając wielkiego wyboru.

— No. Zdecydowanie wstrząśnienie mózgu.

— Gryziesz — dodał jeszcze niewyraźnie Sherlock — ale nie mnie.

— Rzeczywiście — zgodził się John — chyba że poprosisz. No, dalej, musimy cię odstawić do lekarza.

— Chyba że. Dobrze. Ugryź mnie — powiedział posłusznie Sherlock, a John roześmiał się, zaskoczony.

— Kurde, nawet jak nie masz wstrząśnienia mózgu, to wariat z ciebie, ale uraz głowy tylko to podkreśla — powiedział ciepło, oparł Sherlocka o ścianę i zajął się leżącą na podłodze przerażoną dziewczyną. Była czymś tak nafaszerowana, że prawie nieprzytomna, ale John rozmawiał z nią prawie tak samo jak z nim (naturalnie bez całowania) i Sherlock poczuł od tego nieznaczny, irracjonalny przypływ zazdrości. Zagapił się na walające się w rogu śmieci (ludzie nanieśli do środka strzępki trawy, piasek i inny brud, chociaż pomieszczenie było w zasadzie utrzymane w czystości), starając się o tym nie myśleć.

— Teraz cię podniosę, skarbie, bo musimy stąd iść. Wszystko będzie dobrze — mówił John. Podniósł dziewczynę i ostrożnie przełożył sobie przez ramię, przyklęknął na jedną nogę, żeby drugie ramię (to, w które był kiedyś ranny) wsunąć Sherlockowi pod pachę, i wstał chwiejnie. — Uff. Nic mi nie pomagacie. Gdzie ty trzymasz ten cały dodatkowy ciężar, Sherlock, masz ołowiany rękaw, czy jak?

— W masie mięśniowej — odpowiedział ostro Sherlock, niezadowolony. — W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam w talii złogów tłuszczu, które są lżejsze. — John roześmiał się do niego, cmoknął go szybko za uchem i wymanewrował ich przez drzwi.

Potykając się, przeszli dwie przecznice, po czym padli na zapleczu jakiejś knajpy, żeby zadzwonić do Scotland Yardu. Sally zareagowała natychmiast i przyjechała po zaledwie dziesięciu minutach, Nie była taka ucieszona, jak można by mieć nadzieję, zważywszy, że właśnie uratowali kobietę, która miała zostać niedługo zamordowana. Sherlock słuchał jednym uchem, jak rozmawia z Johnem, ale trudno mu się było skupić.

— Wiesz, Watson — powiedziała ostrzegawczo Sally — „obrona konieczna” w twoim wykonaniu jest zwykle niepokojąco brutalna, kiedy Świr wpakuje się w kłopoty.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— A co byś sugerowała? Dwóch uzbrojonych napastników, Sherlock, który nie mógł uciekać, w rogu naćpana zakładniczka. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby ściągnęli jeszcze kogoś, i nie miałem jak wydostać nas stamtąd wszystkich. Uznałem, że najlepiej będzie pozbawić ich przytomności, i zrobiłem to tak szybko i bezboleśnie, jak się dało.

— Szybko może i tak — przyznała Sally. Nie była przekonana. — Jednemu z tych gości rozwaliłeś nadgarstek _i łokieć_ , a ludzie z pogotowia powiedzieli, że gdyby ten drugi, ten, który ma roztrzaskany nos, oberwał odrobinę mocniej, to cios wcisnąłby mu nos o mózgu i go zabił.

— Przyhamowałem na czas — powiedział jej John, odsłaniając zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. — Jeszcze by mnie nie wpuścili do karetki, którą będzie jechał Sherlock.

— Hm — mruknęła z namysłem. Za jej plecami zbyt jasno migały światła wozów policyjnych i Sherlock ukrył twarz w ramieniu Johna. — Twoja druga połówka strasznie się do ciebie klei, jak dostanie po głowie.

— Nie, on zawsze tak ma. Widziałaś go, jak byłaś u nas w mieszkaniu. Po prostu zwykle nie zachowuje się tak poza domem. — Sherlock poczuł, jak John uśmiecha mu się we włosy. — Chociaż masz rację, takie wstrząśnienie mózgu to nic dobrego. Chyba nie stało mu się nic poważnego, nic, na co nie pomogłyby leki przeciwbólowe i sen, ale jeśli skończyłaś, to na wszelki wypadek chciałbym go zabrać do szpitala na badania.

— Tak — przyznała Sally — skończyłam. — Zawahała się i dodała: — Dziwne, prawda? Jak słabo ludzie was znają?

John podniósł wzrok, dalej próbując dźwignąć swojego współlokatora ramieniem pod rękę.

— Hm?

Zrobiła gest w ich stronę.

— Chyba wszyscy na komendzie myślą, że to ty tu dowodzisz — wyjaśniła — co już samo w sobie jest dziwne. Ale z jakiegoś powodu wszystkim im wydaje się też chyba, że z was dwóch to on jest bardziej niebezpieczny.

John znieruchomiał na chwilę.

— Myślisz, że on nie jest niebezpieczny? To coś nowego. Zdawało mi się, że dalej jesteś pewna, że w końcu dostanie jakiegoś napadu szału i zacznie mordować.

Sally zrobiła czujną minę.

— Jeśli Sherlock kiedyś postanowi zwariować, to będzie grał w różne gry. Będzie chciał pokazać wszystkim, jaki jest bystry. To by nam dało szansę, choćby najmniejszą, żeby go dorwać, a przynajmniej przed nim uciec. Ale ty? — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Szczerze? Wolałabym mieć do czynienia z Sherlockiem. Ty byś się nie zawahał; zabiłbyś mnie szybko i po cichu, zanimbym zdążyła choćby pisnąć.

John zmrużył oczy.

— Bardzo to miłe z twojej strony, jeśli nagle uznałaś, że _obaj_ jesteśmy mordercami.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Już mnie to tak nie martwi. Ty jesteś żołnierzem, co znaczy, że jesteś zabójcą – wszyscy to już wiedzieliśmy. I zauważyłbyś, gdyby Sherlockowi do reszty odbiło.

— I jesteś pewna, że bym wam powiedział.

— Nie. — Sally nie spała ostatnio dużo więcej niż John i teraz podciągnęła się do pionu, bardziej się opierając o bok karetki, niż by to jej normalnie było potrzebne. — Dowiedziałbyś się i tego samego dnia Sherlock by nie żył. No, ale ty też. My nic byśmy o tym nie wiedzieli, póki ktoś by nie znalazł waszych ciał. Morderstwo plus samobójstwo i przypuszczalnie tylko ja wiedziałabym, dlaczego do nich doszło.

Johnowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

— Masz do mnie ogromne zaufanie — powiedział niepewnie, a Sally roześmiała się.

— Nie — zaprzeczyła znowu. — Naprawdę nie. To on u was rządzi, ale tylko dlatego, że ty mu na to pozwalasz.

 

***

 

John cudował wokół Sherlocka przez całą drogę do szpitala, przez cały czas, jaki tam spędzili, czekając aż ich przyjmą, prze całe badania w szpitalu i przez całą drogę do domu. Sherlocka bolała głowa, był zawinięty w bandaż i gaziki jak jakiś inwalida, a John powiedział tym kpom w fartuchach, żeby nie dawali mu żadnych opiatów ani innych uzależniających środków przeciwbólowych. Niestety tylko takie mogłyby choć trochę pomóc na dudniącą mu w uszach migrenę. Ujmując rzecz delikatnie, Sherlock był w złym humorze.

— Przestań się tak _krzątać_ jak przerażona kwoka — wysyczał; chciał krzyknąć, ale na każdy dźwięk głośniejszy od szeptu krzywił się z bólu. — Jeśli tak się przejmujesz, to wiesz, od tych koców i poduszek, których mi cały czas dokładasz, zdecydowanie wolałbym dużą dawkę morfiny!

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś sam sobie z nich nie uwił gniazda, w którym będziesz się mógł zagrzebać — droczył się John, utykając dookoła niego jeszcze jeden koc jak obłąkana niańka. — I nie będzie żadnych narkotyków.

— Nie jestem twoją siostrą — odpowiedział obrażony Sherlock. — Nie balansuję jak dzień długi na granicy trzeźwości.

— I dopilnujemy, żeby tak zostało — odpowiedział spokojnie John. Łatwo mu było mówić; kiedy to jemu zakładali szwy, podali mu mnóstwo środków przeciwbólowych. Usiadł na skraju hałdy kołder i poduszek i nachylił się, wyraźnie chcąc go pocałować w głowę nad raną. Sherlock wydał z siebie rozzłoszczony odgłos i trzepnął go bezsilnie, żeby się od niego opędzić.

Protekcjonalny kretyn zaśmiał się tylko i zrobił unik. Sherlock zawarczał słabo i sięgnął po omacku do szafki nocnej, szukając czegoś, czym mógłby w niego rzucić, ale nie włożył w to większej energii.

— To dam ci się przespać — powiedział ciepło John i ruszył do drzwi; Sherlock zaczął się gramolić ze swojego gniazda i w nagrodę za swoje wysiłki został oślepiony ostrym bólem. Z żałosnym jękiem osunął się z powrotem na puchowy, kołdrzasty barłóg, w jaki zmienił łóżko.

— Co? Nie. Gdzie idziesz? — udało mu się zapytać, po czym praktycznie _usłyszał_ , jak John przewraca oczami.

— Opędzasz się ode mnie, a zaraz zaczniesz rzucać budzikami, więc miałem zamiar dać ci spokój —wyjaśnił zupełnie nieracjonalnie John. — Chcesz, żebym tu z tobą został, czy żebym sobie poszedł? Musisz wybrać jedno z dwojga.

— Nie chcę wybierać jednego — wymiauczał.

John znów się z niego zaśmiał, wlazł razem z nim do łóżka i w końcu pocałował go delikatnie, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i trzymając, jakby był kruchy. Nie był kruchy, ale na obronę Johna trzeba było powiedzieć, że w tej chwili czuł się tak, jakby był, w każdym razie jeśli chodzi o głowę. Pomarudził trochę, ale bez przekonania, a w końcu zasnął z głową na kolanach Johna, z jego ręką we włosach.

 

***

 

— Chcesz najpierw dobrą wiadomość czy złą?

Sherlock budził się powoli; był zdezorientowany i dalej nieprzytomnie bolała go głowa – tak bardzo, że najchętniej podpaliłby cały świat.

— Co? — jęknął. — Czemu? Czemu gadasz? Co ja zrobiłem? Za co ta kara?

— Dobra wiadomość — powiedział mu John, któremu żaden jego wkład najwyraźniej nie był potrzebny — jest taka, że wygląda na to, że Sally złapała wszystkich, którzy chodzili na to twoje kółko morderstwowe, więc twój uraz głowy nie pójdzie na marne.

— Mam to gdzieś. — Sherlock spróbował odciąć głos Johna, przyciskając sobie do uszu poduszkę. — Zamknij się. Masz głos jak syrena. Nudna, irytująca, pedantyczna syrena przeciwmgielna.

— _Ja_ jestem pedantyczny? — John uniósł brwi i mówił dalej, jakby Sherlock w ogóle się nie odezwał. — Zła wiadomość jest taka, że po nauczycielu ślad zaginął. Sally nie podważa jego istnienia; zdaje się, że oni wszyscy za bardzo się boją, żeby go wsypać, ale są za głupi, żeby porządnie kłamać, i z dziur w ich historyjkach wyłania się całkiem niezły obraz. Ale Sally nie ma pojęcia, gdzie go szukać. — Sherlock miauknął, a John sięgnął pod kołdrę i pomasował mu plecy. Sherlock mu na to pozwolił, ale tylko dlatego, że czuł się tak fatalnie.

— Ty dalej _gadasz_. Czemu mi to robisz? To dlatego, że zużyłem całą herbatę do izolacji tej reakcji egzotermicznej, z którą eksperymentowałem w zeszłym tygodniu? To dlatego nie chcesz mi dać nic na ból i na mnie krzyczysz, chociaż powinno być widać, że umieram na przebicie uszu szpikulcami do lodu?

— Nie umierasz. I nie dostaniesz nic mocnego na ból, bo jesteś kompletnym idiotą, któremu się wydawało, że fajnie będzie poeksperymentować z nielegalnymi, niebezpiecznymi prochami, którymi można się zabić.

— Ależ bardzo fajnie się z nimi eksperymentowało — powiedział obrażonym tonem Sherlock. — Nieprzyjemne były tylko odstawienie, uzależnienie i przedawkowania.

— No. — John wydął wargi. — Widzisz, to przez to nastawienie nie dostaniesz morfiny.

— Jak ty mnie nienawidzisz. — Sherlock żałośnie wbił palce w prześcieradło. — To jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienie. Inaczej nie kazałbyś mi przez to przechodzić.

— Ja cię kocham — poprawił go John — ty głupi, skamlący wariacie. — Sherlock wydał jakiś gardłowy odgłos sfrustrowania, a John położył mu dłoń na karku. — Śpij dalej. Myślałem po prostu, że wolałbyś wiedzieć.

— Dalej _gadasz_ — poskarżył się Sherlock i John poklepał go i wyszedł. Sherlock odprężył się na chwilę, tonąc w błogosławionej ciszy, ale nie trwało to długo. — Czekaj, John — powiedział. — John! — To ostatnie słowo krzyknął, co było błędem; teraz miał wrażenie, że odłamki szkła przeciskają mu się przez mózg i wychodzą oczami.

— Co? Sherlock? — Przestraszony, John wrócił biegiem do pokoju, a Sherlock machnął na niego ręką z irytacją.

— _Się – zamknij_ — warknął, ściskając się za głowę. — Nie możesz być przez chwilę _cicho_?

— Nie powiedziałem nawet „hmm”! — zaprotestował John. Też wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. — Czy ty mnie właśnie zawołałeś z powrotem, żeby jeszcze sobie na mnie pokrzyczeć?

— Nie, John, _cicho_ , muszę pomyśleć, a ty mi wbijasz noże do mózgu…

— Kurde mol, robiłem sobie herbaty! A noże bardzo mnie w tej chwili kuszą, ale wszystkie leżą sobie bezpiecznie po szufladach…

— Trawa, John, obok tej dziewczyny, którą chcieli zabić, była trawa, czemu tam była trawa? U rzeźnika było czyściutko; musiało tak być, żeby nigdzie nie zostało DNA. — Sherlock otworzył oczy szeroko i równie szeroko się uśmiechnął. — To nauczycielka. Naniosła trawę, kiedy wnosiła dziewczynę.

— Trawę. — John nie wyglądał na przekonanego. — Sherlock, mocno oberwałeś w głowę i…

— Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie, nawet z potłuczonym mózgiem jestem od ciebie bardziej inteligentny o całe lata świetlne — odwarknął Sherlock. John przewrócił oczami. — To była bardzo szczególna trawa, która tu nie rośnie, a ja jestem absolutnie pewny, że już ją gdzieś widziałem. — Znów się rozpromienił. — Ten świadek, ta zapłakana kobieta. Była projektantką krajobrazu i dekoratorką wnętrz i ściskała tę ozdobną trawę, jakby to było jej jedyne dziecko.

— Tak, bo ją terroryzowałeś. — John urwał. — Czekaj, co? Ona? To ona jest naszym rzeźnikiem? Jesteś pewny, że to nie jeszcze jedna uczennica?

— Zupełnie pewny. Zobacz, gdzie były resztki trawy: za ofiarą, pod ofiarą, dookoła niej. To ona wniosła ją do pomieszczenia. A widziałeś tę węzły i to, w jaki sposób była skrępowana? No mistrzostwo. — John zrobił niezadowoloną minę, a Sherlock zbył jego troskę machnięciem ręką. — Tak, tak, nie gryź się, John, dalej jesteś najpiękniejszy. Tak czy inaczej, musimy wrócić do budynku, w którym rozsadzała te trawy, i jeszcze raz się im przyjrzeć. — John prychnął i wyciągnął komórkę. Sherlock przechylił głowę. — Co robisz?

John podniósł na moment wzrok.

— Piszę SMS-a do Sally, żeby się tam z nami spotkała.

Sherlock zrobił krzywą minę.

— Akurat potrzebujemy jej pomocy. Nikogo tam nie będzie, a my zabawimy tylko chwilę.

— Ostatnio też tak mówiłeś — zauważył John nieugięcie — i dostałeś po głowie. Teraz masz wstrząśnienie mózgu i dalej chcesz biegać za mordercami; dzięki, ale chyba jednak poprosimy policję o obecność.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Od Autorki:

No dobra, to jest ostatni pełny rozdział. Ale tak sobie myślę, że będziecie chcieli seks-epilog, więc ustawiam licznik na jedenaście rozdziałów.

Chcecie? Chcecie seks-epilog? CHCECIE?

A tak poza tym, to w tym rozdziale występuje niejaki chwastownik ręczny, który wygląda na przykład [tak](http://www.abmtools.net/images/Garden_Tools/Hand_Weeder.jpg).

* * *

Sally nie było już _całe wieki_ , co normalnie nie byłoby problemem. Normalnie Sherlock wolałby, żeby nie było jej przy tym, co robił.

Niestety John twardo odmówił wejścia do budynku, w którym ostatnio dekorowała ich świadek / seryjna morderczyni, jeśli nie będzie przy tym chociaż jednego policjanta, co było niedorzecznym zachowaniem; było oczywiste, że w środku nikogo nie ma. Budynek posłużył tylko jako miejsce do podrzucenia ciała, w dodatku tylko raz, nie miejsce do zabijania; widać też było, że jest pusty. Był stosunkowo niewielki, miał tylko trzy kondygnacje i z tego, co widzieli z zewnątrz, był labiryntem małych, pogrążonych w półmroku pomieszczeń, pełnych boksów pracowniczych, ale za to mających wysokie, wszystko odsłaniające okna; kiepskie miejsce na morderstwo.

John okazał się jednak odporny na logikę, więc zostali na schodach do budynku i czekali. Oszaleć można było.

W końcu – _w końcu_ – Sally podjechała pod budynek. Chyba najpierw pofatygowała się pozyskać w jakiś zgodny z prawem sposób klucz do budynku, a potem guzdrała się i w nieskończoność siedziała w aucie, gapiąc się przez okno. To dlatego nigdy nie zapraszał Lestrade’a; przepisowa procedura była _udręką_. Naprawdę mógł całe godziny temu otworzyć zamek wytrychami i wejść do środka. No ale otaczały go ciamajdy i niańki.

— Jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł? — spytała Sally Johna, kiedy Sherlock wyjaśnił, co będą robić. — On ma wstrząśnienie mózgu i chce, żebyśmy łazili po plątaninie jakichś biur, pobierając próbki trawy.

— Już dość się naszukałaś trawy u nas w mieszkaniu; powinnaś mieć niezłą wprawę — odparował Sherlock — z tym, że tu akurat _jest_ to, czego szukamy, więc może sama siebie zaskoczysz i wyjątkowo coś znajdziesz.

Sally popatrzyła na niego znacząco.

— Jedyny powód, dla którego nie możemy u was w mieszkaniu znaleźć nielegalnych substancji, jest taki, że John znajduje je pierwszy i wszystkie wyrzuca — zarzuciła mu. Ponieważ tak właśnie było, Sherlock posłał jej swoje najbardziej wyniosłe spojrzenie i zignorował ją.

— Jestem względnie pewny, że on naprawdę wpadł na jakiś trop — powiedział po chwili John. — Wiesz, jak to z nim jest: myśli na innym poziomie niż my. Nawet kiedy jest w szczytowej formie, dla nas brzmi to idiotycznie, a zawsze okazuje się genialne. Poza tym mówi, że czuje się dobrze.

Policjantka przewróciła oczami.

— Mówiłby tak, nawet gdyby mózg wyciekał mu uszami — przypomniała mu. Co było tak właściwie nie fair, bo sama robiłaby to samo.

— Fakt — zgodził się natychmiast John, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale jeśli się myli, to nic nie stracimy, najwyżej trochę czasu, a co, jeśli ma rację?

— Ja tu jestem — zauważył z irytacją Sherlock, ciszej, niż by chciał, ze względu na ten ból głowy. Zrobił dramatyczny zwrot i odmaszerował. — Skończyliście komentować mój stan. zachowanie i inteligencję, jak to macie w zwyczaju? Bo niektórzy z nas jednak woleliby osiągnąć coś konkretnego, wychodząc z domu.

— Jest na ciebie zły, co? — spytała Johna Sally, kiedy oboje biegli za nim, i John westchnął.

— Nie dałem mu wziąć żadnych mocnych środków przeciwbólowych — wyjaśnił, robiąc gest w stronę jego głowy. — Jeszcze mi nie wybaczył.

— Nonsens — odpowiedział chłodno Sherlock — oczywiście że ci wybaczyłem, że odmówiłeś mi błogosławionej ulgi od niekończącej się męczarni bólu głowy, którego nabawiłem się w twojej obecności, a który cały czas pogarszasz, mówiąc głośno i rozwlekle do wszystkich w okolicy. — Sherlock zatrzymał się pod drzwiami, czekając niecierpliwie, aż Sally wyciągnie klucz. Ależ oni się _grzebali_.

— A, to przepraszam — powiedział John do Sally. — Wszystko zostało mi jednak wybaczone.

Sherlock uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nich z góry.

— Pojęcia nie mam, czemu by mnie to miało irytować, że myślisz, że mam siłę woli małego dziecka i z jakichś powodów rzucę się z powrotem w objęcia wyjątkowo przykrego nałogu narkotykowego, tylko dlatego że twoja siostra przy każdej okazji radośnie topi się w alkoholu.

Sally prychnęła.

— Chodzące współczucie — skomentowała.

— Rzeczywiście — zgodził się John i Sally otworzyła drzwi; Sherlock próbował tymczasem zignorować ich oboje. W pierwszej chwili było ciemno, ale budynek miał zautomatyzowane oświetlenie, które włączyło się, kiedy weszli do środka.

— Jak zobaczycie cokolwiek, co waszym biednym, niedokształconym oczom będzie choćby w przybliżeniu przypominało trawę ozdobną, spakujcie trochę do torebki i podpiszcie. Będę we wschodniej części budynku — powiedział im Sherlock, a John wydał ten swój odgłos, który znaczył, że chce zaprotestować. — Ostatni raz mówię — odpowiedział na to pogardliwym tonem Sherlock — _nikogo tu nie ma_ – kiedy weszliśmy, wszystkie światła były zgaszone, a reagują na ruch. Gdyby ktoś się tu ukrywał, musiałby przesiedzieć nieruchomo ostatnie pół godziny, czyli przestać się ruszać na długo przed tym, jak przyszliśmy. Jesteśmy zupełnie bezpieczni.

John podszedł bliżej, chwycił go za ramiona i zmierzył go długim, uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Obiecaj mi — rozkazał surowo — że nie zrobisz nic głupiego, jak tylko coś wymyślisz. Obiecaj, że jak tylko okaże się, że to już nie jest tylko podcinanie trawy, wrócisz po nas i wszyscy stąd pójdziemy.

— Oczywiście że…

— Nawet jeśli przez to nie uda ci się namierzyć zabójczyni. Nawet jeśli będzie niewiarygodnie ciekawie i sprytnie i będziesz musiał natychmiast zareagować. Nawet jeśli miałoby mnie to narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Najpierw tu po mnie wrócisz.

Sherlock przechylił głowę.

— Na jakie niebezpieczeństwo mógłbyś się narazić, zrywając trawę w pustym biurowcu?

John ani drgnął.

— _Obiecaj mi_.

Sherlock się zastanowił.

— Mógłbym cię po prostu okłamać — zauważył. — Skoro nie ufasz mi, że nie wrobię cię w działania, które naraziłyby mnie na niebezpieczeństwo, to nie rozumiem, jak miałbyś mi zaufać, że cię nie okłamię. obiecując, że tego nie zrobię.

— Gdybyś miał mnie w takiej sprawie okłamać — zaoponował John — zrobiłbyś to, kiedy się o to kłóciliśmy.

— Hm. — Znudzony, Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. — I tak przyszliśmy tylko po próbki. Tak, obiecuję.

John kiwnął głową i się odsunął, a Sherlock poszedł do pokoju obok, szukać roślin w doniczkach.

— O co to, kurde, chodziło? — zapytała Sally, a John odpowiedział coś niewyraźnie, czego Sherlock nie dosłyszał.

Pierwszych kilka pomieszczeń przeszukał pośpiesznie, żeby nie słyszeć, jak powoli i niezgrabnie rozprawiają się ze swoimi. Będą to robić nieśpiesznie, bez ładu i składu; zajmie im to wieki. Wiedział, że będą się grzebać, bez wysiłku mógłby wykreślić w głowie ich zacinającą się trasę, ale nie musiał tego _słuchać_. Sally przypuszczalnie w ogóle pominie część doniczek, chociaż John będzie na to uważał i sprawdzi te, które ona przegapiła. Prawdopodobnie dalej będą robili parter, kiedy on dojdzie na drugie piętro.

Kierowanie takimi prymitywnymi umysłami tak, żeby było z nich coś w rodzaju pożytku, było wyczerpujące, no ale na Johna przynajmniej można było liczyć, że nawet pozbawiony jego bezpośredniego nadzoru będzie się wprawdzie poruszał chaotycznie, ale mniej więcej we właściwym kierunku.

Pracując, dalej sobie wyobrażał, jak im idzie: kiedy wchodził na pierwsze piętro, kłócili się o to, czy jedną z tych traw rzeczywiście należy zabrać i opakować. Kiedy wchodził na drugie, właśnie wracali tą samą trasą (Sally zupełnie nie umiała planować przeszukiwań), szukając schodów na górę. Kiedy jednak zaczął się zbliżać do trawy, którą znalazł w pobliżu klatki schodowej na drugim piętrze, przestał o nich myśleć i się skupił.

Widać było, że roślinę, rosnącą w ostatnio przez niego mijanej wiszącej doniczce, posadzono najwyżej przed dwoma godzinami. Im dalej szedł, tym rośliny były pod tym względem świeższe, aż doszedł do takiej, którą ktoś ruszał przed najdalej dwudziestoma minutami.

W następnym pomieszczeniu _paliło się już światło_.

Cholera, _Cholera_.

Sherlock zrobił przegląd możliwości. Mógł po prostu iść dalej – ostatecznie zbierał tylko próbki, w następnym pomieszczeniu czekały na niego próbki i przecież to nie była jego wina, że była tam też morderczyni. Absolutnie nie złamałby w ten sposób obietnicy, złożonej Johnowi.

Oczywiście John byłby wściekły i zapewne znów by się pokłócili i kłótnia ta przypominałaby tę niedawną w sprawie jego skoku z dachu. Zwłaszcza gdyby coś mu się stało, co było dość prawdopodobne, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że był ranny w głowę. Obaj byliby po cichu, bezradnie nieszczęśliwi, a John znowu wyglądałby jak chodząca czarna rozpacz.

Poza tym nie dało się tak całkiem zaprzeczyć, że czasami takie decyzje prowadziły do okropnych wyborów, właśnie takich jak ten, przed którym stanął wtedy na dachu Szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja.

Sherlock stał z rękami pełnymi ziemi doniczkowej, rozdarty, niezdecydowany. Było mnóstwo bardzo, ale to bardzo dobrych powodów, żeby zawrócić, a powód, żeby iść dalej, był tylko jeden: „chcę wygrać, ale _już_ ”. To nie był dobry powód. _Wiedział_ , że to nie jest dobry powód. Gdyby przyznał, że to był jego jedyny powód, John wyszedłby z siebie _i stanął obok_. Gorzej, czułby się zraniony. Byłby rozczarowany. No przecież to nie była trudna decyzja.

Cholera.

No cóż.

John rezygnował dla niego ze wszystkiego, prawda? Sherlock mógł tymczasowo zrezygnować z jednego nieistotnego śledztwa.

 _Cholera_.

Sherlock westchnął cicho, otrzepał ręce z ziemi, zrobił w tył zwrot i prawie nadział się na długą, zakończoną kolcami końcówkę ręcznego chwastownika. Szarpnął się do tyłu i krzyknął, a gwiazdy, które rozbłysły mu w polu widzenia, dały zabójczyni, która go zaskoczyła, szansę walnąć go w głowę trzonkiem narzędzia.

 _Naprawdę zabolało_.

Normalnie Sherlock bez trudu poradziłby sobie z pojedynczym napastnikiem, uzbrojonym tylko w narzędzie ogrodnicze, nawet najsprytniejszym. Ale normalnie nie przeszkadzałoby mu w tym wstrząśnienie mózgu. Prawie natychmiast padł na kolana, a od upadku i uderzenia o podłogę głowę przeszył mu kolejny ostry ból. Dekoratorka założyła mu od tyłu hak na szyję. Próbował się wywinąć, ale pociągnęła go mocno do tyłu, przyciskając go sobie do piersi.

— Skąd, u diabła, wiedziałeś, że jestem za tobą? — warknęła. Sherlock wyrywał się jak wariat, próbując uwolnić się z jej uścisku, póki jeden z zębów chwastownika nie przycisnął mu się do kącika oka; wtedy znieruchomiał. — Powinno być jasne, że jestem w tamtym pokoju, wszystkie światła się tam paliły – nie miałeś powodu się obracać. Miałeś przejść przez drzwi, żeby mnie tam poszukać.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Kobieta mocniej docisnęła chwastownik i spróbował odsunąć od niego głowę, zbyt ogłuszony, żeby zrobić cokolwiek innego.

— Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że to ja? — nie odpuszczała napastniczka. — Czego po sobie nie posprzątałam?

— Trawy — wychrypiał, a ona wydała odgłos niedowierzania i odrobinę popuściła uścisk. Nie mógł się obrócić, żeby popatrzeć na jej twarz, ale jej głos był wymowny: inteligentna, wykształcona, znudzona tak, jak to się zdarza inteligentnym, zamożnym ludziom (jak to się zdarzało _jemu_ ). Zarzynanie zwierząt było dla niej tylko skromnym hobby, podobnie jak dekorowanie wnętrz, podobnie jak ogrodnictwo. Po prostu przewracała między morderstwami kartki książki z rozrywkami do wyboru.

— Domyśliłeś się, kim jestem, bo strzepnęłam z koszuli odrobinę trawy? _Serio_? — Prychnęła z irytacją. — Taka byłam pewna, że traktuję cię odpowiednio poważnie, a jednak udało mi się cię nie docenić.

— No, muszę przyznać, że w tej chwili moje położenie jest trochę niekorzystne — przyznał Sherlock, usiłując uspokoić oddech. Nie mógł myśleć od mdłości i powidoków jasnego światła i chyba _znowu_ krwawił z rozcięcia na głowie. Dekoratorka się roześmiała.

— Pocieszę cię, że _zupełnie_ mi to nie na rękę — powiedziała. — Twoi znajomi cię usłyszeli i teraz tu biegną – słychać ich na schodach – więc będę musiała wykorzystać cię jako zakładnika i zrobić to jakoś tak, żebyśmy wszyscy wyszli z tego żywi. Wolałabym, żeby twój oswojony zabójca nie podgryzł mi gardła, kiedy będę musiała wybić ci oko.

— Hmm. — Sherlock przełknął. — Tak, myślę, że oboje wolelibyśmy tego uniknąć. Chociaż chciałbym zauważyć, że to ironiczne, żebyś ty oskarżała Johna o agresywność.

Projektantka znów się roześmiała.

— Czarujący z pana człowiek, panie Holmes. Wiesz, gdybyś tak wszystkiego elegancko nie spieprzył, mogłabym cię polubić. — Poluzowała uścisk na tyle, żeby mógł wziąć głęboki oddech, ale ledwo postanowił spróbować się uwolnić, ponownie go przydusiła. — Całkiem miło mi się z tobą rozmawia, kiedy nie udaję, że płaczę.

Sherlock zakrztusił się i uśmiechnął ponuro.

— Właściwie to po jakimś czasie robię się męczący — wyskrzeczał — a w każdym razie tak słyszałem.

Wreszcie wpadli do środka John i Sally. John miał w ręce browninga, wycelowanego w głąb pomieszczenia; Sherlock widział, jak przelicza w myślach odległości, przypuszczalnie raczej instynktownie niż świadomie. Kobieta była za daleko od niego, żeby mógł wbiec do środka, rzucić się na nią i ją przewrócić, jak to zrobił z Wrede’em; zanimby pokonał połowę odległości, dźgnęłaby Sherlocka w oko. I za blisko Sherlocka, żeby do niej strzelić; Sherlock wiedział, że John będzie się bał, że spudłuje i trafi zamiast tego jego.

— Watson — powiedziała powoli Sally, nie spuszczając oczu z Sherlocka — jak tylko będzie po wszystkim, porozmawiamy sobie bardzo poważnie o nielegalnej broni palnej.

— Kuźwa, Sherlock — warknął John, nie zwracając na nią uwagi. — Prosiłem cię _o jedną rzecz. Jedną cholerną rzecz. Nigdzie_ cię nie mogę zabrać.

— Na swoją obronę powiem — sprzeciwił się słabo Sherlock, szurając żałośnie obcasami o podłogę — że kiedy zostałem zaatakowany, już stąd wychodziłem. I przecież krzyknąłem. — Rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu; szamocząc się, przewrócili ściankę działową z kilkoma doniczkami, jakieś krzesła, biurko… — Obawiam się, że narobiłem trochę bałaganu; obiecuję, że jeśli tym razem mi wybaczysz, to kiedy znowu wpadnę w jakąś zasadzkę, rozłożę folię.

— Ty i ta twoja przeklęta _folia_ — powiedział chrapliwie John. — Wolałbym, żebyś w ogóle nie robił takiego bałaganu!

— Kocham cię — wykaszlał Sherlock przez zaciskające mu się na szyi ramię. Siła nacisku znowu go oślepiała. — Czy to trochę nie pomaga?

— Nie — udało się odpowiedzieć Johnowi. — Tak. _Nie_.

— Dobry boże, Cindy miała rację — powiedziała z zachwytem projektantka. — Słuchanie was dwóch to rzeczywiście zupełnie jak oglądanie opery mydlanej. Mogłabym tak cały dzień.

— _To zamień się ze mną_ — zaproponowała Sally pełnym frustracji głosem. — I, kurwa, Cindy? To z nią rozmawiałaś? Poważnie?

— Każdy ma jakąś rodzinę — powiedziała jej dekoratorka i Sherlock poczuł za plecami, jak wzrusza ramionami. — Ale ja naprawdę muszę się już zbierać. Pewnie nie dałoby się… Nie, widzę, że doktor Watson jest gotowy wystrzelać mi magazynek w twarz, jak tylko nadarzy się okazja. No dobrze. Ten tu wyraźnie jest zbyt potłuczony, żeby mi zagrozić, ale przecież nie mogę pozwolić, żebyście mnie zabili, zanim będę miała szansę wymknąć się z Londynu. Więc proponuję taki układ: wy dwoje wyskoczycie przez okno, a ja go puszczę wolno i sobie pójdę.

Sherlock zaczął widzieć odrobinę lepiej i zobaczył, jak Sally posyła im spojrzenie, z którego jasno wynika, co ona o tym myśli.

— Dalej próbuję zdecydować, czy nasikałabym na Sherlocka Holmesa, gdyby się palił. Nie skoczę dla niego z okna.

— O, ale doktor Watson by to zrobił. I patrz tylko, ma broń, a ty swoją zostawiłaś w aucie – to mu ułatwi sprawę. — Zabójczyni westchnęła. Słychać było, że się nudzi, ale nie przejmuje. — To tylko drugie piętro, przypuszczalnie połamiecie sobie tylko nogi. Pan Holmes za bardzo się będzie martwił o swojego doktora, żeby mnie ścigać, nawet jeśli będzie miał na to dość sił po następnym ciosie w głowę, jaki zamierzam mu zadać. Ja ucieknę, wy przeżyjecie i wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

— Albo John mógłby cię po prostu zastrzelić — zauważył Sherlock. — Jest w tym całkiem dobry, a prawdopodobieństwo, że spudłuje i coś mi zrobi, to tylko jakieś dziesięć procent. Że mnie zabije – może dwa procent.

Ramię na jego szyi znów się zacisnęło i odcięło mu dopływ powietrza. Zaczął się lekko szamotać i kiedy metalowy kolec został raz jeszcze dociśnięty mocno do jego oczodołu, usłyszał szybki wdech Johna.

— Jeśli chodzi o pana, panie Holmes, to dla niego każde prawdopodobieństwo jest za wysokie. Nie wiedział pan?

— Niebezpieczeństwo, że coś mi się stanie, jeśli strzeli, jest znacznie mniejsze niż niebezpieczeństwo, że coś stanie się jemu, jeśli skoczy — wydyszał Sherlock. — John, zrób to. Nie próbuję tobą manipulować, zwyczajnie cię proszę. _Proszę cię_.

— Chryste, Watson — dekoratorka potrząsnęła trochę Sherlockiem, który zaczął zupełnie tracić wzrok — nie możesz mu trochę skrócić smyczy? Zrobić coś, żeby twój kościsty terier zamknął mordkę, i pomyśleć, jaka jestem rozsądna?

— Kurwa mać, ależ ty pojęcia nie masz, kto tu trzyma smycz — roześmiała się Sally.

— Hau — zgodził się z nią John i elegancko przestrzelił dekoratorce oko.

Sherlock poleciał do przodu, biorąc głęboki, zachłystujący się wdech. W polu widzenia znów rozbłysły mu iskry, a pod czaszką rozpaliły się jasne światła bólu. John rzucił się w jego stronę jak szaleniec.

— JEZU PIERDOLONY CHRYSTE — wrzasnęła Sally, odskakując w przeciwną stronę. — POWAŻNIE?

— Praktycznie powiedziałaś mi, żebym to zrobił — zaprotestował John, opróżniając magazynek browninga w ten nieagresywny sposób i rzucając go na podłogę, po czym kucnął przy Sherlocku, dotykając go delikatnie i jeszcze raz sprawdzając, jak tam jego głowa. — Nie miałaś nic przeciwko temu!

— Myślałam, że to _blef_! Jesteś weteranem, ale byłeś w wojsku _lekarzem_ , co jest, _do cholery_?

— Miewał gorsze dni — wydusił Sherlock, unosząc wzrok na zatroskaną twarz Johna, i nie udało mu się powstrzymać parsknięcia.

— Nie — powiedział mu surowo John — przestań. Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, zabiłem właśnie kobietę, ty _prawie straciłeś oko…_

— _Szczeknąłeś_ na seryjną zabójczynię, ale to mnie mówisz, że mam się zachowywać bardziej poważnie? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sherlock i John wytrzymał jeszcze trzy sekundy, po czym osunął się na niego bezwładnie, chichocząc. Po chwili już obaj dusili się ze śmiechu.

— O boże — wydyszał John — widzieliście jej minę?

— Nie, bo _odstrzeliłeś jej twarz_ — krzyknęła na nich obu Sally. — Na oczach funkcjonariusza policji zastrzeliłeś podejrzaną z nielegalnie posiadanej broni! _Co do diabła jest z wami dwoma nie tak?_

— John nie posiada nielegalnej broni — udało się powiedzieć Sherlockowi między jednym chichotem a drugim — musiał znaleźć ten pistolet po drodze na górę. Bez wątpienia zabójczyni zostawiła go tu gdzieś na biurku.

— _PIERDOLISZ_ — wrzasnęła Sally.

— Nie sądzisz, że mogłabyś się na nas wściekać trochę ciszej? — zapytał ją Sherlock. — W końcu _jestem_ ranny w głowę.

 

***

 

— Nikogo tam nie będzie, John. Budynek jest zupełnie pusty, John. Podziwiaj mój potężny intelekt, John, i jego zdolność do uwierzenia dokładnie w to, w co chce wierzyć.

— Oj, zamknij się — warknął Sherlock.

Wprawdzie w żaden sposób nie mogli przekonać Sally, że John zwyczajnie znalazł gdzieś browninga, ale udało im się przekonać ją, żeby udawała, że ją przekonali. Wymagało to pewnej pomocy ze strony Lestrade’a, a także obietnicy, że nie będzie musiała się więcej nimi przejmować – „Nie mam zamiaru przedwcześnie osiwieć jak ty, Greg, nie ma mowy” – ale John wyszedł z prawnego zamieszania, jaki nastąpiło, względnie cały. Został uprzedzony, że zobaczą się jeszcze w sądzie, ale Sherlock był pewny, że da radę przekonać Mycrofta, żeby nie wynikło z tego nic przykrego.

John postanowił wykorzystać tak zdobytą wolność, siedząc w szpitalnym pokoju Sherlocka i kpiąc z niego bezustannie. Nie było to w _najmniejszym_ stopniu ujmujące.

— Czemu miałbyś myśleć, że mogę się jednak czasem mylić, John? Ostatecznie wcale się nie pomyliłem, kiedy ostatnio robiliśmy dokładnie to samo. Tylko idiota zrobiłby dwa razy to samo, John.

— Mam _potwornie bolesny uraz głowy_ , a ty nie jesteś nawet _w przybliżeniu_ taki zabawny, jak ci się wydaje — powiedział Sherlock, pociągając nosem. — A zresztą gdybyś nie zadzwonił po Sally, wszystko potoczyłoby się podobnie, z tą różnicą, że nie musielibyśmy jej przekonywać, że pistolet nie był twój.

— Rozdzielmy się, John! To nigdy, ale to nigdy się źle nie kończy, John. W końcu nikogo tu nie ma! Zabójczyni nie siedzi na górze, gdzie planuję paradować sam. Bo jeszcze w żadnym filmie nie pokazali wyraźnie, jaki to okropny, fatalny pomysł.

— Bądź ciiiicho! — jęknął Sherlock, próbując zadusić się szpitalną poduszką. — Ty miałeś rację, ja się pomyliłem, a teraz się _zamknij_ ; czemu nie chcesz mnie wypuścić do domu?

John nie miał ani krzty współczucia.

— Bo zdaje się, że jestem idiotą, który tylko się zamartwia, więc jest _jasne_ , że nie można mi ufać, że dam radę zatrzymać cię w domu pod obserwacją, póki ci nie przejdzie to nowe wstrząśnienie mózgu. — Drań siedział wyciągnięty, z rękami za głową na szpitalnym krześle obok łóżka Sherlocka i wyglądał na zupełnie wyluzowanego i najzupełniej zadowolonego z życia. — Będziesz po prostu musiał tu zostać do rana.

— Nienawidzę cię. Prześladujesz mnie jak ospa — poskarżył się płaczliwym głosem Sherlock, patrząc na niego ze złością spod poduszki. — Zaproszenie cię, żebyś się wprowadził, to był największy błąd, jaki popełniłem w życiu.

— O? To jakaś nowa śpiewka — powiedział mu wesolutko John — bo ledwo kilka godzin temu informowałeś Sally i naszą ostatnią seryjną morderczynię, jak to bardzo mnie kochasz. Nie zapomnij też, jak tracisz panowanie nad wszystkimi częściami ciała od tego, jak fantastycznie obciągam, ani jak dobrze się bawiłeś, pieprząc mnie wtedy, jakbyś chciał mnie wprasować w ścianę…

— Dobra, okej, tak, uwielbiam cię, _zamknij się_ już — jęknął Sherlock — chociaż pojęcia nie mam, dlaczego, bo to jasne, że jesteś najbardziej irytującą istotą ludzką, jaka chodzi po ziemi.

— Oj, dałbyś spokój. Chyba jednak Anderson wkurza cię chociaż _trochę_ bardziej niż ja — zauważył John, dalej uśmiechając się szeroko — _plus_ oczywiście w przeciwieństwie do mnie nie robi ci dobrze.

Sherlock wbił w niego spojrzenie pełne absolutnego, zdegustowanego przerażenia.

— Nie wiem, czy będę jeszcze kiedyś w stanie funkcjonować seksualnie — powiedział Johnowi. — Będziesz musiał żyć w czystości i sam sobie jesteś winien.

— Zobaczymy, kiedy zmienisz ton — odpowiedział John bez cienia skruchy czy zmartwienia. — Domyślam się, że wysiadając z taksówki, jak będziemy jechali do domu.

— _Zamknij_ się — powtórzył Sherlock, tym razem błagalnym tonem, i znów przykrył twarz poduszką. — Sprawiasz, że _bardzo łatwo_ jest mi nie chcieć już nigdy więcej uprawiać z tobą seksu.

— Kłamca — powiedział John i zaczął gwizdać.


	11. Chapter 11

Od autorki:

Piszę [kontynuację](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6175825/chapters/14149411).

* * *

— Zupełnie i ponad wszelką wątpliwość przestała mnie boleć głowa — oświadczył Sherlock trzy tygodnie później.

John uniósł brew znad gazety.

— Ponad wszelką wątpliwość? — powtórzył.

— Zrobiłem siedemnaście heavymetalowych rzutów głową bez żadnego bólu — wyjaśnił rzeczowo Sherlock, przelewając różne substancje z jednego stojącego na stole słoika do drugiego i z jednej zlewki do drugiej, mieszając i wstrząsając co trzeba — i odczułem tylko takie zawroty głowy i mdłości, jakich można się przy tej czynności spodziewać, kiedy się nie ma żadnych obrażeń.

John złożył gazetę na pół, żeby zmierzyć go jednym z tych swoich spojrzeń. To akurat mówiło „co jest do cholery z tobą nie tak?”, a Sherlock znał je bardzo dobrze. Jak zwykle, tak i teraz było zupełnie niezasłużone. Skąd inaczej miał być pewny, że wszystko się zagoiło? Nie była to rana na powierzchni ciała, którą mógł po prostu obejrzeć w lustrze.

— Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że nie badałeś sobie w ten sposób głowy codziennie, bo jeśli tak było, to już rozumiem, czemu powrót do zdrowia zajął ci aż tyle czasu. — John urwał na chwilę. — A jeśli robisz tak za każdym razem, kiedy masz wstrząśnienie mózgu, to właściwie, wiesz, to wyjaśnia _o tyle więcej_ …

Sherlock go zignorował.

— To znaczy, że możesz przestać cackać się ze mną jak z inwalidą i w ogóle przestać plątać mi się pod nogami, kiedy pracuję.

John przewrócił oczami, nieprzekonany.

— Powstrzymywanie cię od mieszania ze sobą szkodliwych substancji i otwieranie okna to nie jest „plątanie ci się pod nogami” ani „cackanie się z tobą”. Z faktu, że już masz uraz mózgu, nie wynika jeszcze, że powinieneś przestać się przejmować wszystkim, od czego możesz się nabawić następnego. — Usiadł wygodniej w fotelu i strzepnął gazetę, otwierając ją ponownie do czytania. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— To mi unieważniło rezultaty! — zaprotestował.

John upuścił gazetę z powrotem na kolana.

— Upadek całym ciałem na eksperyment też unieważnia rezultaty — zauważył ze zniecierpliwieniem. — Naprawdę zaczynam się przekonywać do tej teorii z rzucaniem głową i nawracającymi wstrząśnieniami mózgu, ona _tyle_ wyjaśnia.

— Nie wiem, co ja w tobie widzę — sapnął Sherlock, wracając do swojego obecnego (chemicznie rzecz biorąc nudnie nieszkodliwego) eksperymentu, raczej poirytowany. — Nie zrobiłem sobie dzisiaj, eksperymentując, żadnej krzywdy, która by mi została.

— _Dzisiaj_ może i nie. Muszę to powiedzieć Gregowi. — John wyjął telefon i zaczął pisać SMS-a. — Widzę teraz wszystko w nowym świetle.

— Nie myśl sobie, że nie zauważyłem, że w te dni, kiedy się na ciebie złoszczę, robisz się wyjątkowo sarkastyczny i irytujący — powiedział obrażony Sherlock. Wstrząsnął swoją aktualną mieszankę za mocno i trochę rozlał – w takim razie może to dobrze, że rzeczywiście była nieszkodliwa, chociaż w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. — Zauważyłem. Nie wytresujesz mnie, żebym przestał.

— Nie próbuję tobą manipulować — odparł John, nie dając się zbić z tropu, zamaszystym gestem kończąc SMS-a. — Robię się irytujący, bo zachowujesz się jak dupek. Przyczyna i skutek. Jeśli ja cię poproszę, żebyś się nie zabił, a ty się wściekniesz i nazwiesz mnie „wścibskim zrzędą”, to potem będę złośliwy, owszem.

— _Nie dalej niż wczoraj wieczorem_ uprawiałem z tobą seks — poskarżył się Sherlock. — Powinieneś dalej być miły, ustępliwy i robić wszystko, co ci każę.

— Oho, romantyk z ciebie, nie ma co — podsumował go drwiąco John, wracając do swojej gazety i ignorując go.

Sherlock z frustracją wykrzywił usta, po czym upuścił narzędzia na stół, wstał nagle, obrócił się i spojrzał na Johna spode łba.

— Miałeś znowu uprawiać ze mną seks, kiedy ci powiedziałem, że przeszedł mi ból głowy — poinformował go ze złością. — A ty tylko zrobiłeś się jeszcze bardziej sarkastyczny.

John zagapił się na niego, jakby to _Sherlock_ był irracjonalny i uparty.

— Co? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. — Czy ty… Czekaj, to była twoja wersja czułych słówek i słodkich oczu?

Sherlock zakręcił szlafrokiem, owinął się nim ciaśniej, odwrócił się do Johna plecami i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

— _Miała_ być — przyznał marudnie. — Jak kłóciliśmy się o mój ostatni eksperyment, próbowałem cię sprowokować do namiętnej furii, ale tylko się na mnie _wkurzyłeś_. W ogóle nie reagujesz tak, jak powinieneś.

Gdzieś za jego plecami John wydał odgłos niedowierzania.

— Nie minęło jeszcze _pół minuty_ , od kiedy oskarżyłeś mnie o manipulację. — Rzucił gazetę na bok. — Przyszło ci do głowy, żeby po prostu powiedzieć, że masz ochotę na seks?

— Właśnie powiedziałem i chyba widać, że to nie działa, prawda? — odwarknął Sherlock ze złością przed ramię i odmaszerował. — Idę do siebie.

Przez chwilę odpowiadała mu cisza, a potem usłyszał:

— Ty… — John prychnął, nie raz, tylko dwa razy, stracił panowanie nad sobą i zaczął chichotać. Sherlock _nie był zadowolony_. Niestety jego lodowaty wzrok nijak nie tłumił wesołości jego okropnego partnera.

— Tak, tak, jestem nieskończenie zabawny, kiedy się na ciebie gniewam — powiedział zimno, stojąc sztywno wyprostowany. — Szczególnie jak popełnię jakiś nieokreślony błąd dotyczący polityki seksu, która jest niepotrzebnie skomplikowana i nieprzejrzysta. No _bardzo_ śmieszne.

John dalej próbował się nie śmiać, zasłaniając usta ręką, ale bez powodzenia. Sherlock przewrócił oczami i czekał, aż mu przejdzie.

— Przepraszam, wiem, że to nie jest łatwe — powiedział w końcu John, dalej na wpół na wdechu. Wstał i chichot mu się uspokoił, ale twarz dalej miał rozciągniętą w szerokim uśmiechu. — Czasem zapominam, że kiedy człowiek chce być szczery, jest jeszcze trudniejsze. Chodź tu.

— Tym razem naprawdę włożę ci do butów żywe skorpiony — postanowił sztywno Sherlock.

— A gdzie. Chodź. — John pociągnął go za rękaw, ujął w dłoń tył jego głowy, przyciągnął go w dół i zaczął go całować wzdłuż szczęki. — Ty genialny wariacie, następnym razem po prostu mi powiedz.

— Hm. — Sherlock zgiął lekko głowę. Było to całkiem przyjemne. Postanowił na to pozwolić.

— Nie myśl sobie, że możesz skończyć każdą naszą kłótnię, będąc uroczo fajtłapowatym partnerem — szepnął John, spychając go delikatnie na ścianę w korytarzu i skubiąc mu ucho zębami. — W końcu to przestanie działać.

— Ale jeszcze działa — powiedział z satysfakcją Sherlock, pociągnął Johna za spodnie w pasie, żeby guzik odskoczył, przyciągnął go bliżej i obrócił ich, tak żeby to John znalazł się pod ścianą.

— Mmm. Jeszcze tak — zgodził się John i zadrżał, kiedy Sherlock zakołysał ciałem, napierając na niego. — Jeszcze nie kochaliśmy się w kuchni; wyraźnie starasz się odhaczyć każdą wolną powierzchnię w mieszkaniu, chcesz…

— Nie — zdecydował się Sherlock. — chcę cię tu przytrzymać i zrobić z tobą, co mi się będzie żywnie podobało. — John wypuścił szybko całe powietrze z sykiem, a Sherlock splótł ze sobą ich palce na ścianie i ugryzł go mocno na styku szyi i ramienia.

— _Kurwa_ — udało się powiedzieć Johnowi, ale kolana trochę mu zmiękły, a członek zesztywniał i oparł się o Sherlockowe udo. — Boże, następnym razem zapytaj. Ale, _kurwa_.

— Dobrze. W takim razie — zadudnił Sherlock, a John zadrżał na dźwięk jego głosu — mogę cię ugryźć jeszcze raz?

— Nnnf — jęknął John, prężąc się bezradnie. Sherlock składał mu pod uchem drobniutkie pocałunki i czekał. — Jezu. _Tak_ — i Sherlock zacisnął mu zęby na szyi, a John stracił zdolność mówienia i tylko ocierał się o niego z całej siły kroczem. Głowa poleciała mu do tyłu. Był miękki, uległy, cudowny, ale…

— Przyciśnij mnie też — szepnął Sherlock i John naparł na niego ciałem, co było przyjemne, ale nie o to mu chodziło. — Odgryź się, twój wilk nic mi nie zrobi. Miałem powód, żeby cię prowokować. _Walcz_.

— Moje co? — John odsunął się odrobinę, tylko tyle, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Jeden kącik ust wykrzywiał mu uśmiech. — Mój wilk?

— Nie zrobisz nic, czego bym nie chciał. — Sherlock docisnął ręce Johna do ściany. — Nie boję się ciebie. Nie musisz tego w sobie dusić i tylko godzić się na wszystko, co ja robię. Przyciśnij mnie. Gryź mnie, zostaw na mnie siniaki, _walcz_.

John znieruchomiał i zmrużył oczy.

— Mógłbym tak zrobić — powiedział powoli — ale obiecaj, że jak tylko coś nie będzie ci sprawiało przyjemności, to mi powiesz. — Sherlock poczuł w brzuchu ostry dreszcz podniecenia.

— Nie zrobisz mi przecież…

— Nie. — John uwolnił ręce z jego uścisku i ujął w nie twarz Sherlocka. — Obiecaj mi. Powiedz to.

— Obiecuję — wyszeptał — że ci powiem, jak tylko coś nie będzie mi sprawiało przyjemności.

— I jesteś pewny — naciskał John. Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, jestem _pewny_ — odpowiedział rozdrażnionym głosem. — _Cały tydzień_ próbuję cię rozzłościć.

— _Zauważyłem_ — warknął John i nagle Sherlock był pod przeciwległą ścianą, kolana miał ugięte od tego, jak John szarpnął za nie ręką, żeby dopasować ich do siebie pod względem wzrostu, a kolano Johna wciskało mu się między uda, napierając na jego wyprężony wzwód. Czuł na sobie zęby Johna, nie jak gryzą, tylko jak drapią o skórę, zaciskając się delikatnie, ostrzegawczo, kiedy próbował się odsunąć. Przez chwilę Sherlock rozkoszował się tym wszystkim, a potem zahaczył stopą o kostkę Johna, przewracając go na plecy, sam poleciał na niego i usiadł na nim okrakiem na podłodze.

Tak.

Właśnie tak.

John złapał go mocno za kołnierz, z szarpnięciem ściągnął w dół do niedelikatnego pocałunku, wyprężył do góry biodra, pokonując dzielącą ich jeszcze przestrzeń, i mocno wcisnął dłoń w zagłębienie Sherlockowego łokcia. Sherlock miał na tej ręce, opartej na podłodze, ciężar ciała; teraz ta ręka się zgięła, a on poleciał gwałtownie do przodu. John natychmiast obrócił ich obu, tak że zamienili się miejscami, wcisnął się Sherlockowi z całej siły między nogi i pchnął mocno, choć leniwie do przodu, aż Sherlock przejechał plecami po podłodze.

Sherlock spróbował się wyrwać i zaczęli się szamotać, uderzając o deski podłogi kolanami i łokciami, ale Johnowi udało się jakoś przyszpilić jedną ręką obie ręce Sherlocka, a drugą zsunąć w dół po jego ciele, rozpiąć mu nią spodnie i wsunąć ją do środka. Penis Sherlocka był z takiego obrotu sprawy _bardzo_ zadowolony i lekko się szarpnął; Sherlock wypuścił całe powietrze z płuc naraz i zobaczył gwiazdy. John głaskał go wnętrzem dłoni, leżąc na nim z jedną nogą między jego nogami i wydzielającym już płyn penisem przyciśniętym do jego biodra. Sherlock mógł tylko dyszeć z głową odrzuconą do tyłu, bez choćby jednej myśli.

— Jęcz — warknął John i Sherlock natychmiast usłuchał, wydając z siebie dźwięki, które później będą absolutnie _żenującym_ wspomnieniem. Półprzytomnie wygiął ciało, nadstawiając się Johnowym pchnięciom; polizał go po szczęce i tą drogą zakradł mu się do wnętrza ust.

Spróbował ich obu przetoczyć, tak żeby znaleźć się na górze, ale John nie pozwolił mu wytracić rozpędu i przeturlał ich o kolejne pół obrotu, tak że Sherlock znów wylądował na dole.

— John — wydyszał, wijąc się, a John pchnął nim brutalnie o podłogę. Sherlock _zamiauczał_ , oddech mu się rwał. — John, _proszę cię_.

Wiedział, że słychać dobrze, że jest w ekstazie, na skraju orgazmu, ale John na wszelki wypadek odsunął się odrobinę.

— Proszę cię co? — zapytał, puszczając go i opierając ciężar ciała na rękach. Nie przestał całkiem, ale i nie kochał się dalej.

— Nie _przestawaj_ — doprecyzował żarliwie Sherlock, chwytając Johna za biodra dość mocno, żeby zostawić siniaki, i przyciągając je z powrotem do swoich. — _Nie przestawaj_. Boże, proszę cię, proszę, _nie przestawaj_.

John wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu, a Sherlock sięgnął po niego, szarpnął i ściągnął z powrotem na dół. Zębami przejechał mu po szyi przy kołnierzyku, a opuszkami w dół bo bokach; było _niesamowicie_. Udało im się obu zepchnąć drugiemu spodnie nisko na biodra i wkręcić mu rękę do majtek. Kołysali się jeden przy drugim, a oddech wyrywał im się z piersi w gorączkowych spazmach. John powtarzał wciąż i wciąż imię Sherlocka, najpierw cicho, jakby wzdychając, potem coraz głośniej, aż wreszcie zatopił mu w zęby w ramieniu i ze stłumionym krzykiem spuścił mu się mokro, gorąco w zaciśniętą dłoń. Sherlock jęknął, zadrżał i doszedł razem z nim.

Idealnie.

Przez jakiś czas leżeli tak w korytarzu, zdyszani, posiniaczeni, lepcy, obolali, zaplątani każdy we własne spodnie i w siebie nawzajem.

Po chwili John podparł się na łokciu i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko z góry. W oczach miał coś dzikiego.

— Chcę jeszcze raz — powiedział — tylko tym razem chcę najpierw zedrzeć z ciebie ubranie.

— _Tak_ — westchnął Sherlock i wyciągnął po niego ręce. — _Poproszę_.

 

***

 

W nocy Sherlock wszedł Johnowi do łóżka bez choćby najmniejszego wahania.

Nie żeby tego wahania nie odczuwał. Zdarzało mu się już tam sypiać, ale zawsze po jakiejś intensywnej, wyczerpującej, zmysłowej gimnastyce. Nie był całkiem pewny, czy w nieseksualnym kontekście jest tam mile widziany; z jednej strony obaj bez przerwy kładli się teraz, gdzie chcieli, w całym mieszkaniu, także jeden na drugim, a w eufemistycznym sensie tego zwrotu przecież całkiem często ze sobą sypiali. Z drugiej – John miał długą historię bardzo jasnego wyznaczania granic, jeśli chodziło o jego rzeczy, zwłaszcza jeśli były to rzeczy u niego w pokoju (niezależnie od tego, ile razy Sherlock by tych zasad nie zignorował).

Kiedy więc wślizgiwał się pod pościel obok Johna, nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie niepewności. Widoczne wahanie albo oznaki poczucia winy były najszybszym sposobem na zakomunikowanie, że człowiek robi coś, czego nie powinien, i sprawiały, że inni podważali jego poczynania, mimo że normalnie by tego nie zrobili. Zrób swoje szybko, okaż pewność siebie, czuj się pewny, że masz prawo być tam, gdzie jesteś – a pozwolą ci na to nawet ludzie, którzy wiedzą, że blefujesz.

John ledwo się obudził; westchnął i przewrócił się na bok, robiąc miejsce, ale potem zwinął się w kłębek i przytulił. Przez sen położył rękę Sherlockowi w pasie, wtulił twarz w jego loki, sapnął i znów znieruchomiał.

Oddech Johna poruszał mu włosami i muskał twarz. Bez jakiejkolwiek – tak empirycznie rzecz biorąc – przyczyny Sherlocka ogarnęło ciepłe poczucie zadowolenia i poczuł, jak wargi same układają mu się w uśmiech.

— A niźli z tchu mej pani zapachy powstałe jest z perfum co niektórych opar bardziej miły — powiedział cichutko, układając sobie głowę Johna pod brodą i leniwie bawiąc się jego włosami.

Jak się okazało, John wcale tak całkiem nie spał.

— Skarżysz się na mój oddech? — wymruczał, nie otwierając oczu. — Czy ty mnie właśnie obudziłeś o trzeciej nad ranem, żeby zacytować ten sonet, w którym Szekspir tylko marudzi, jaka to jego dziewczyna jest _obrzydliwa_?

Sherlock mruknął twierdząco.

— Ale i tak mu się podoba — dodał na swoją (i Szekspira) obronę.

John prychnął.

— Twoja wina, że przyszedłeś do łóżka tak późno; jak człowiek chodzi spać o przyzwoitej godzinie, jak ja, to bakterie nie zdążą pokonać pasty i pachnie się po prostu miętą. Przemyśl to sobie. — Przechylił głowę i popatrzył na Sherlocka zaspanymi oczami. — Mógłbyś po prostu kłaść się razem ze mną zamiast zakradać się, w nadziei że o tej porze będę za bardzo zmęczony, żeby cię wyrzucić. Nie wyrzucę cię.

— Wcale tak nie pomyślałem — skłamał Sherlock, zakopał się głębiej w pościel i bliżej Johna i zasnął.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Tekst Johna o „romantyku” jest z filmu _Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid_. Jeśli podoba wam się, jak moi bohaterowie się przekomarzają, to dialogi tych dwóch was zachwycą! A Sherlock cytuje sonet 130. Szekspira.

Od tłumaczki:

Chyba z zemsty, bo w rozdziale czwartym John parafrazuje początek sonetu 18.

Aha, nie znam się na broni. Najbardziej przekonująca wersja, jaką czytałam w sieci, jest taka, że Sherlock i John przez cały serial (sezony 1–3) mają na spółkę tylko jeden pistolet, który należy do Johna, jest owszem nielegalny i jest to wojskowy sig sauer (plus _ewentualnie_ jako trofeum tę zapalniczkę ze _Studium w różu_ ). Na zdjęciach wygląda to dobrze. A kiedy w _Wielkiej grze_ Jim mówi „browning” (już mniejsza o model i głupie aluzje), to zwyczajnie się myli. Żeby w _Popuszczaniu lejców_ ocalić oba wymienione przez Autorkę pistolety, Johnowego siga i tego browninga, można się łatwo umówić, że browninga też mają, wszystko jedno, który z nich (i Jim po prostu skądś wie, że takiego mają, a o sigu niekoniecznie, z tym że to akurat siga przynosi Sherlock na spotkanie z nim – ostatecznie tego może nie być z tej odległości widać).


End file.
